


30 Day Peterick Smut Challenge

by frerardsprincess



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick Stump, Bottom Pete Wentz, Cheating, Cuddles, Cutesy, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Drugs, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Food Kink, High School, Hook-Up, I Just Really Love Pete Wentz, I was just bored, Internet, Kink, Kinky, Kisses, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Morning Sex, Murder, On Hiatus, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Shyness, Skype, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Pete Wentz, Top patrick stump, Trans Character, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 77,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frerardsprincess/pseuds/frerardsprincess
Summary: Days1. Naked Cuddles2. Kisses3. First Time4. Masturbation5. Blowjob6. Clothes getting taken off7. Half Dressed8. Skype Sex9. Against a wall10. Doggy Style11. Dom/Sub12. Fingering13. Rimming14. 6915. Sweet and Passionate16. Public Place17. On the floor18. Morning Lazy Sex19. Outdoors20. Kink21. Shower Sex22. On a desk23. New Position24. Shy25. Toys26. Boring Sex27. Rough28. Role playing29. Food30.  Open Choice





	1. Naked Cuddles

"Patty please". Despite all of Petes whimpering and moaning and complaining I stay sitting at the desk in our room, as far as I can get away from Pete while still being in the same room as him.

With another moan I hear him roll out of bed and pad over to me in his socks and look over my shoulder. It becomes even harder then usual to concentrate on these stupid taxes now but since when I left Pete in charge of them last time we almost got kicked out of our house because they were months late, its better to just do it myself. Who knew what I thought was living with my boyfriend of 2 years would turn into living with a 36 year old baby. I'm 4 years younger then him and already 4 times more mature so its starting to be annoying and a bit of a nightmare.

"Patty I'm sorry babe but just come to bed with me, this can wait". With a huff I spin around and glare up at him "Pete I can't just go to bed and ignore this, its important. Remember we almost got kicked out of this house because you're too immature to pay a single fucking bill so this can't wait, one of us has to be responsible here Pete and obviously its not you. Just go to bed and I'll sleep in the spare room tonight"

For a minute Pete just looks down at me in shock then groans and flops down on our bed again "God your so boring sometimes Patrick just once I wanna have some fun" "Well guess what, I'm living with a middle aged baby so I don't wanna have any fun, you're acting like a child so I'll treat you like one. When you can act like an adult then maybe things will get better but until then just go to bed and keep living in your fantasy world that everything's perfect"

We're both going way overboard yelling at each other but I'm sick of it and I can't put up with this any more. "Seriously Patrick are you mad at me because I won't sleep with you. I'm sorry I won't but its not acting like a child, its acting like someone who wants to wait and make sure they're in love before they loose their fucking virginity, I don't wanna just be used for sex then thrown away so I have to wait. I thought you understood Patty, 2 weeks might be enough time for you but its not for me, 2 years might be enough for you but its not for me, I can't do this but I thought you'd wait".

This is honestly why I don't argue with him because everything always comes back to this point. He's refused to have sex with me until he's ready and honestly I don't care, I love him and I've got a vibrator and my right hand so that'll do. I want sex with him but if he's gonna wait then I'll wait for him. Its not worth chucking away what could be a great relationship over someone not wanting to rush into sleeping together but he doesn't get that, he never has understood that I'm fine with waiting for him.

"Pete that's bullshit and you know that's not true" "Then what the fuck is your problem" "My problem is that you can't even look after yourself and I have to do fucking everything around here and I'm sick of it. I gave you one job Pete, pay the fucking rent and you didn't. Its not like it was a money problem, we're not rich but we have enough but you just couldn't be bothered. 3 months it took until I found out and fixed this so we wouldn't end up in the gutter. I'm fucking sick of you not doing anything and you not being able to be an adult and I just can't trust you".

I'm so mad but Petes not letting up about this at all. "Well fine if you're so unhappy then just leave, just get out if you hate me and find someone else who can be good for you because obviously I'm not" "Well I can't do that can I. Neither of us have anywhere else to go so we're both stuck here. Neither of us can afford to pay for this place by ourselves so we're both still just stuck here. What would you do if I left anyway, you're a child Pete nothing would get paid and you'd be thrown out to live on the street within a week I guarantee. You wanted to know why I don't leave, well that's why, I can't so shut up and just leave me alone".

I'm so sick of this so I throw the papers down and walk to the door "I'm sick of this and you Pete. If you want to keep living together then just grow up and help, do all the bills and fucking taxes for once, its not hard just work out the amount and send it to the bank to be paid but no, you won't so just leave me for a while".

I walk out and slam the door then stalk down the hall to the tiny spare bedroom and flop down on the single bed. I kinda regret doing all that but I just needed to tell him how stupid this all is and that's what I did.

I just lie there in darkness, still fully dressed for about an hour until I hear feet shuffling down the hall and my door opens as Pete stands there. He seems to watch me for a minute then shuffles over to sit on the side of my bed with little snuffley breaths that make it sound like he's holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Patty I tried" He wails and chucks a bunch of papers he was holding onto my bed "I tried to do them and help you but I don't know how and it's hard, it's really really hard and I don't know what to do. What are all those stupid costs and GST and how do I work out 15% of $949.97, that's not possible and I just don't know. I wanted to help but I can't and I get why you're so sick of me and mad at me".

Petes so upset and I hate it when he is because even if he is a bit childish he's always happy and bubbly and energetic so I hate it when he's upset and I hate it even more because of the things I said to him.

With a sigh I sit up and cuddle into his side pulling him onto the bed properly with me and grabbing the papers with my other hand "Come on sweetie, don't cry let's work this out together ok".

Quickly I flick the lamp next to the bed on so we can start reading through it all. It takes me about 20 minutes to explain everything to Pete and for him to get the math right and finish but finally we do do it and I'm really proud of him. I know he's never been good at math but he tried so hard for me and it's sweet, I can't stay mad at him but we do need to work somethings out.

"There you go babe you got it, see its not that hard is it" "It is, you're just smart" "Not really babe, I just do what I have to do" "Are we ok now Patty, I'm really really sorry about everything I just don't know how to help and I just stuff everything up when I do help" "No you don't but if you couldn't do this why didn't you tell me, why ignore it for 3 months until we almost got kicked out, I could have helped you" "Because as you said I'm a child and I wanted to do this and prove I could but I couldn't and I was too embarrassed to tell you".

He's so stupid sometimes and he really doesn't think things through but I do love him so I feel bad about all this and it's obvious that he does as well.

"Petey it's ok I wanna help you, I always do and we'll work this out" "Yeah ok, I'll try to help out more if you want" "Ok thank you baby but for now let's just sleep" "Ok that's a good idea"

I start getting up to go back to our bedroom but Pete grabs my hand "No let's stay here" "But the beds bigger in our room" "Well here the beds smaller" "Oh I see, let's stay here then"

I don't have pyjamas or anything so I strip down to my boxers and jump on the bed "Come on sweetie you can't stay in those pyjamas when I'm like this, come here". I know he doesn't wanna be sexual too fast but this should be ok, it's just boxers and we're only sleeping anyway so I'll barely see him.

Shyly Pete walks over to stand never to me so I can unbutton his shirt and push it off then slip his pants off him to expose his black boxers.

"Come on baby you wanna sleep now" "Yeah, it's nice being with you like this though, I kinda wanna prove that I'm not a kid, I can be an adult" "And how are you gonna prove that" "Well I dunno, I'll find something" "Do you wanna prove that you're a big boy, my big boy" "Yeah" "Good". He's so sexy shirtless so I pull him down onto me to push our lips together in a hot heated kiss. This is the one thing Petes always been ok with, kissing and making out, so I've taken advantage of that a lot because fuck he's a good kisser, who ever he's been practising on before me has definitely trained him right.

After a while I let him pull back and smile up at him "You're doing pretty good proving this to me" "This is just the start" "Oh really, then may I". I know he might say no but I take my hands to the waistband of his boxers and look up at him questioningly so he knows what I want even though it's obvious.

After a bit of internal debate Petey looks down at me and nods quickly so I can push his boxers down and let him push them off so he's completely naked in front of me. Pete seems a bit nervous about it which is strange since this is Pete Wentz but I guess no ones ever seen him like this before and this is the furthest he's ever gone so I get why he's worried.

With an even bigger smile then before I pull him down onto me again for some more making out "I know I said you're a child but damn you're doing a good job convincing me you're a big boy". I kinda love dirty talking to Pete because he goes so red and it's sexy but obviously he's just embarrassed because he pulls away and giggles "Wanna prove you're one too Tricky". Damn he should be sexy and naughty more often because I fucking love it "Sure darling, I'd love it, check me out"

Blushing even deeper Pete stands up and pulls my boxers down then blushing until he's practically a fire truck once he sees me. To probably hide his burning cheeks, Pete lies down next to me and pulls the blankets over our heads so we're in our own little tent of privacy. "Are you sure your not mad at me Tricky" "Yeah darling I was just really mad that you left it so long and didn't do anything so I guess I was just overreacting a bit. I'd love it if you could help me out a bit more though" "Ok I will, I'll try anyway and if all that fails I can just be your fuck toy to help you unwind"

Wow ok I wasn't really expecting that but he can probably tell from the way my boner practically leapt against his that that's a very appealing idea for me. "Are you sure about that" "Yeah I think I am, I mean maybe not right now but soon I wanna try sleeping with you and just being intimate because this is nice so going even further should be even better" "It is baby it really is trust me, I'll make sure you love it"

There's silence for a while until Pete looks up again and I see the smirk on his face even in the dark under the covers "It shouldn't be too bad anyway because you're such a fucking bottom that I'll just have to fuck you so it won't hurt for me to loose my anal virginity" "What, I'm not a bottom" "You think I don't hear you with that vibrator all the time, you are a fucking bottom don't even try denying it" "Well.... well.... well it feels good and I dunno, my hand isn't enough". I'm almost completely speechless so I just stutter and fumble for an answer since I do use my vibrator a fucking lot and I love it and the idea of Pete fucking me like his slut does turn me on way more then it should.

"Just admit it Trick" "Fine". Easily I roll over on top of him to pin him to the bed "I'm such a slut and such a bottom and you know it babe. I've never topped before and I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for weeks. Every time I use my vibrator I pretend it's your dick or pretend that it's you slamming it into me and you jerking me off and tomorrow I'm gonna fucking get it out and you're gonna watch me fuck myself and we'll see if you wanna help me".

With a laugh I roll off him then pull him close to me "Let's sleep now babe, tomorrow will be a good day I think" "Was that all true" "Every word" "Oh um, ok then" "Yup, now sleep, I think you'll need it for tomorrow"

Since I don't think there's really anything to say to that Pete just throws his arm around my middle and pulls me closer and after a while just drifts off to sleep letting me stay there for a few minutes staring down at his beautiful body before I fall asleep too, more excited about tomorrow then I've been for a long time


	2. Kisses

"Pete come on hurry up, we've gotta get to class" "Ok Andy I'm coming I just need to go to the bathroom, wait for a sec". Quickly because there's only a couple of minutes before the second bell goes for class I run into the boys bathroom across the hall from where my best friend Andy's waiting against the lockers.

When I walk in there doesn't seem to be anyone in here because it's completely quiet and all the stall doors are open but when I walk into the first one I jump back instantly in shock "Oh god I um, sorry, um". When I see the star of our school rugby team standing against the wall smoking in there I instantly turn into a stuttering mess and back away quickly. I'm not exactly hated in school but I'm basically a nerd so I'm not well liked and being in front of one of the major popular guys in school is a bit intimidating.

"Well hello then little nerd" Patrick says as he snuffs out the cigarette on the wall next to him and drops it on the ground before starting to walk towards me in a terrifyingly predatory way.

"Um hi Patrick" I stutter and turn to walk out but in an instant he's behind me breathing down my neck with a chuckle as he effectively pins me to the wall. "Um, hi Patrick" He laughs as he me as I just stand there blushing and wishing he'd just let me go now because it's scary being this close to him because his fists about an inch away from my stomach so it wouldn't take much to hit me pretty hard from the look of his arms.

"Can you let me go, please" I whisper, not wanting to order to do it because there's no way he'd do anything I tell him to but I don't think asking him nicely would work very well if he wants me here. "Nah I think I like it here" "I'll do your homework or assignment or whatever you want just please don't hurt me, I haven't done anything".

With another evil chuckle Patrick pulls back letting me step away from the door slightly so I'm not pinned right against it. "Oh no I can do all that by myself, why would I need that" "Thats the main reason most people talk to me but usually they don't trap me in a bathroom to threaten me they just do it in class".

"Yeah yeah ok I don't give a shit" Patrick says dismissively so I drop the subject quickly as he pulls another joint and a lighter out of his pocket and glares over it at me as he lights it. "Lets get one thing straight, you're not gonna tell on me to any of your little teacher friends and you're not gonna tell anyone I smoke in here, got it". Instantly I nod since I didn't really have any plan to tell on him and have a target put on my back by the captain of a group of the biggest guys in school, I'm considered smart for a reason, I don't do dumb life ending shit like that.

We stand there in silence for a minute as he silently smokes and I just stand there watching him until the bell goes. "Um I should go now" "No, don't go anywhere Pete, I'm not done" "Um ok, I won't, I didn't know you knew my name though".

Any thoughts of Andy waiting for me disappear as Patrick steps closer to me again and breathes the smoke from his cigarette in my face, which for some reason isn't as bad as I thought and is kinda appealing. "Of course I know you, I know everyone. You're not popular or anything but I know you, I don't know you so much but I know of you obviously. You're like the smartest guy in school, your gonna get dux of the school by the way, it's guaranteed".

It's kinda nice that he does know me, even if he just thinks I'm a smart ass he does know me and it's better to be remembered for being smart then be nobody.

"Um thanks?" "Don't thank the truth" "I'll just thank you then" "Sure, whatever floats your little cruise liner sweetheart" "Isn't it boat, whatever floats your boat?" "Yeah but you're not a boat kinda guy I don't think, you like the best". Wow like 5 minutes in the company of this guy and he already seems to have read me like a book, it's good I don't play poker I guess because I'm probably the least subtle person ever.

"Hey um Patrick, don't beat me up for this" "Depends on what you're gonna do" "Well um, you do know there's smoke alarms in here so if you keep smoking in here all the time eventually they'll go off" "There's no smoke alarms in the bathroom trust me" "Um no there one right above you so maybe think about that". With a suspicious glance at me Patrick looks up then grimaces "Oh, I guess this is why you're are the smart one not me, alright come here then"

This doesn't seem good because I kinda just subtly called him an idiot because he didn't notice so he might be mad, I was trying so hard to stay in his good side too so I guess I might wanna work on my people skills instead of math next time.

I walk towards him slowly then with a roll of his eyes Patrick chucks the still lit joint on the floor and crushes it under his heel then grabs my waist and lifts he up onto the waist high sink while I squeak. "Oh calm down, you're so short I doubt you could get up there on your own, break the fire alarm or something so it won't go off and I can smoke" "But-but that's not safe, what if there's a real fire" "Then people will hear the alarms outside and out in the corridor, it's not a big deal so just do it, your smart enough to figure it out"

With a sigh I reach up towards the fire alarm but I am pretty short so I fall forwards almost off the sink until Patrick catches my waist and pushes me backwards so I can steady myself. "Oi I said get rid of the fire alarm not fall into my arms like a shitty little princess so get on with it".

Carefully this time I reach up as Patrick keeps his hands tight on my waist from below me so I don't fall again as I reach up and pull the bottom of the alarm off then yank the batteries out quickly.

I'm not sure how to get down so I just poke Patrick's head and he lifts me down carefully and sets me on the ground but keeps his hands tightly on my hips so I'm forced to stay close to him. "Um yeah I took the batteries out so if you find a new smoking place then you can put them in again or something or I dunno, yeah just, yeah"

I honestly don't know how to react about being so close to him so I just kinda stutter on until I actually have no clue what I'm saying so it's a relief when Patrick takes the batteries out of my hand and places them on the counter with an amused look down at me.

In 2 steps forwards he has me pinned against the wall with his hands still tight on my hips and our faces barely an inch apart.

I think we both know exactly what's going to happen but Patrick draws it out a bit before he actually leans down and connects our lips together.

I've never really felt anything like this and have no clue how to react to being kissed by a guy I didn't think knew I existed today so I just lean into his arms and let him take control of me.

As we kiss Patrick rolls his body sexily against mine making me let out a horrible needy moan that I hate but just seems to turn Patrick on even more as he keeps working his lips ferociously against mine so fast and rough I have no chance of keeping up.

Finally he pulls away and presses his body firmly against mine so I'm even more pinned by his body and the wall as he breathes heavily and looks down at me with a smirk "Fuck, you kiss a good boy and he turns so naughty, I love it".

I can't really say anything so I stare down at my feet until Patrick forces my head to to meet his gaze "Have you ever been with a guy before?" "Um no" "Ever been with a girl?" "No" "Never been with no one?" "No, that was my first kiss actually". I thought Patrick would be more surprised but he just keeps smiling down at me "Good, you definitely won't forget this or me then" "Nope, I don't think I could anyway" "Even better. I'm having a party tonight and you're gonna be there, whether you want to be or not. You can say no and deny it and do whatever you want but you'll be there, I'll be damn disappointed if you stand me up"

All I can keep doing is staring into his deep chocolate eyes and trying to calm my neves "I don't know, I probably won't be allowed and I don't know about a popular party, I wouldn't really fit in or be welcomed" "I want you to come so you'll be welcomed, I'll shove my fist down everyone in the fucking rooms throats if I have to to make you feel like you belong because I want you there" "I dunno, I'll see" "As I said, you can make any excuses you want but I know you Pete, I think you'll be there, you'll try to convince yourself you won't be and do everything you can to keep yourself away but you'll be there, you want to be there almost as much as I want you there". How can he read me so fucking well, this guy is terrible for me but I can't get enough of him honestly.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin too" He taunts me with an even more annoying smirk so I scowl "Well I'm guessing you're definitely not". Ignoring my attempt at insulting his slutiness Patrick just smiles "Yeah I thought you would be, I hope you're not attached to that virginity though, I think this'll be your last day with it".

Chuckling to himself Patrick steps away from me and runs his hand over my short blond hair "See you tonight then hun, I really can't wait". Still laughing Patrick walks out of the room pausing at the door to wave back at me flirtily and blow a kiss back then walk out twirling his lighter between his fingers.

I stay there for a couple more minutes fixing my hair and attempting to come up with a reasonable explanation for being 10 minutes late to class but then I just drop my hand from my hair and huff. I'm gonna try taking a leaf out of Patrick's book because he walks around like he's the king of the world with no worries so maybe I should try it and just take life as it is, it might be kinda fun.

When I walk out Andy's gone just like I thought so I just walk down the hall wishing time would hurry up so I could go to Patrick's house and from the sound of it, get rather acquainted with his bedroom.


	3. First Time

When I get home the front doors unlocked and I can smell something cooking in the kitchen which is strange since usually I get home before Pete and I didn't think he was getting off work today.

As I look around Pete doesn't seem to be here anywhere even though he obviously is so i start down the hall towards our room. Everythings been so much better since we argued then made up and it has been nice that he's been trying to help me more. Maybe thats why he's here, apparently making dinner and wanting to do something nice for me.

When i get to our bedroom the doors closed so i frown and push it open to walk in. "Hey babe" Pete says, obviously making it as sexy as he can but im too distracted by everything around us. There's rose petals literally everywhere almost coating the floor and all the lights are out and there's a bunch of candles all lighting up the room. "Babe what is all this" "I wanted to do something for you". Finally i pull my gaze back to Pete who's lying on the bed in red heart boxers holding a red rose out to me.

Shakily i reach out and hold onto it and pull it to my chest "So you make like the most weird cliche thing ever and just lie there with roses and candles and shit". I can't help it when i double over, dropping the rose and bursting into a bunch of giggles as much as i try to stop because this is all so ridiculous and i didn't think Pete was the kinda person to be into all this lovey dovey stuff at all.

Finally i stop laughing enough to straight back up again but when i see Pete any trace of laughing just disappears. He seemed so confident and happy when i walked in but now he's just slumped down on the bed staring at his knees looking really upset. I guess i did just walk in and laugh at everything he was trying to do for me which is kinda an asshole thing to do to him. "Im sorry Petey its just all this is kinda strange and i don't know what to say really".

"Im sorry" He mumbles "I just wanted to do something special" "Its ok, its kinda sweet but did you really have to sit here with roses and candles in those cliche heart boxers that I've never even seen before". I didn't realise how mean that actually was until he slumps back down again and sighs sadly "Im sorry, im just stupid". He'd basically just given up now and I've definitely hurt him way more then id never want but before i can apologise the fire alarm starts ringing and basically exploding in our ears. Pete gasps and sobs then runs off to the kitchen so i run after him.

He's frantically pulling something out of the oven so i grab a chair and stand up to switch the fire alarm off then hop down. "Fucking shit Tricky everythings gone wrong, i can't even do anything right". With a sob Pete just sinks down and buries his face in his knees and sighs "Im so fucking stupid".

I hate this, i hate this so much and it sucks that he's so upset because of me, if i hadn't of laughed then he wouldn't be so miserable right now. "Baby i don't care, this is really nice, no ones ever cooked for me before and no ones ever made anything like this for me before" "Well i guess everyone else knows you so much better then me then, they knew you'd hate it".

Petes so sad about this now and all he wanted was a nice romantic time with me and it would be nice I guess but I kinda ruined it all.

"Sweetie come on, what were you making me" "I was gonna make you lasagne since you love it and bake- oh fuck no". With another whimper he jumps up and opens the oven again to pull out a tray of baked potatoes and throws the tray roughly down on the bench "Fuck, I fucking ruin everything".

He actually made me baked potatoes, he knows how much I love then and how much I love lasagne and he tried to make them for me, that's honestly so sweet. "Baby, oh my god you're amazing" "No I'm not Trick what was I thinking. I tried to make you dinner but I failed so bad. I got all those stupid roses and candles and bought stupid ugly boxers for you and just lay there trying to make it special and basically getting ready to beg you to let me fuck you and to take my virginity, no wonder you laughed and hate it".

Wait, he was getting ready to loose his virginity to me and to actually finally sleep with me after so long and I ruined this entire thing for him. I always said I'd never ask him for sex and he'd have to tell me if he was ready but he's ready now and wants this and I just basically rejected everything and made him not want this anymore.

"Babe, I don't hate it it's just really different, I wanna spend time with you, I always do" "Ok, I'm sorry though, I'll go change and clean our room then maybe we can watch a movie or something". Without really waiting for an answer he starts walking off but I grab his arm and pull him back "No don't, you did all this for me and I don't want you to give up, we have a whole room full of roses and candles, do you really think I wouldn't wanna take advantage of that" "But you hate it" "No, it's a bit weird and I wouldn't want it everyday but we can always try it just this once. If we hate it we can never do it again but why waste this whole thing you've done, you wanted me so now your getting me because fuck I want you"

Pete seems a bit hesitant but then he looks up at me and gives me a half smile "Let's go then Tricky, I want you too". I grab his hand and pull him quickly down the hall to our room and push him down on the bed. "Come on sweetheart, let's do this"

"I'm already just in boxers and your fully dressed Tricky, I don't like that, get naked with me" "Gladly". Petes just lying there seeming really turned on so I stand up and unbutton my shirt and throw it across the room without breaking eye contact then dispose of my pants the same way.

"Fuck Tricky, you've got tight little black briefs on just for me, I might start thinking you've planned this" "Nope this was all you but I did wear these just for you sweetheart, i don't like them though, get them off for me will ya". With a little smile Pete reaches up and pulls them down so my boner springs up then i jump onto him again and grind on him "Fuck thats better but why are you still dressed, i don't like that". With a chuckle i slide down so im face to face with his boxers and grab the waistline "As cute as it is that you got these for me i think id prefer them off so may i?" "Yeah, yeah go ahead". Smiling i pull them down so i can look at his hard on with a smirk.

As always Petes a bit awkward when he's naked in front of me but i love it even more about how silly he is about it so i smile up at him before looking down again and taking him straight in my mouth. "Fucking fuck, oh god" Pete cries out because obviously this wasn't what he was expecting but his sex moans are the hottest thing ever so i keep sucking him until he's fully hard then pull away and slide up to his face again.

"You like that" "Yeah, a fucking lot" "Good because i love blowjobs so your gonna get a lot" "You want me to try one then" "No i mean i love giving them, i don't mind getting them but i love, really really fucking love, giving them. Also this is about you, its your first time and your virginity so i wanna make it perfect for you, we'll have plenty of time for you to do whatever you want to me but for now its my turn. I've never had someone that i actually want to make feel perfect and do everything for so i really want this" "What are you waiting for then" "I don't know"

We've been naked together a lot lately because its nice and its the most intimate thing Pete wants and i love it. Also sleeping naked is my favourite thing. I've even taken to walking around the house naked a lot when its just us because there's no point getting clothes dirty when being naked is so much better. In the last few weeks we've been doing this we've never really been naked like this when we were intending to do something sexual so its really different and a bit worrying but we both really want this so i need to just calm down and be confident about this cos im the one who's done it before so i can't just freak out.

"Baby, you ready" "Yeah, im always ready for you" "Good". Since im obviously bottoming i roll off him and lie back "Im all yours hun". With a smile Pete rolls on top of me and grinds down on me "Good, i can't fucking wait". Suddenly he seems so much more confident and dominant and i really like it, i think i could grow to love sexy confident dominate Pete because damn its hot.

"How do i um" Pete mumbles making me smile and throw my arms around his neck "However you want sweetie" "Ok, do i need a condom or stuff or like you know". Pete doesn't seem to like having to ask me about this stuff but it is kinda important. "Yeah you should probably use one, there's some of them and some lube in the drawer there so just grab them" "Oh you fucking planned this did you" "Nope but it can't hurt to be prepared" "Ok, ok then"

Pete opens the drawer I pointed to and pulls the stuff out and with a clumsy hand slips the condom onto himself "Like this?" "Yeah, perfect sweetheart". As he rubs the lube onto himself Pete seems to get more nervous but he finishes and moves over to position himself "Should I go" "You might wanna prep first, I haven't done this in a while" "What do you mean" "I've been with you for a while and I won't cheat" "Wait, you haven't had sex in 2 years?" "Nope" "I'm sorry" "Going from basically sleeping around every day to absolutely nothing was a bit weird but your worth it, your worth everything and I have a vibrator which I've put to good use so it hasn't been too long but maybe just prep anyway" "Well I'm gonna change that no sex and don't think you'll need the vibrator again" "Mmm your gonna be my own person dick are you, now that's a good idea".

Quickly he pours some lube on his fingers and starts stretching me gently with one with finger but I really don't wanna go slow right now "More Pete please". With a look up at my face Pete sighs and pushes in his other two fingers to join the first one and despite the slight burn I just arch my back up to meet his thrusts and moan loudly. God I don't know how I've gone 2 years without this because I'll never be doing that again now that I've got Pete and we'll definitely have some fun.

"Pete just fuck me now" I moan so he pulls his fingers away and pulls back up so we're eye to eye then gently pushes into me. When he bottoms out he stops for a while until I moan and nod at him frantically so he starts moving slowly then gaining speed.

It's pretty awkward at first and not really bad but Pete obviously has no clue what he's doing but after a few minutes I guess he realises that he's doing well so he speeds up a lot and starts angling himself differently until he hits my prostate to make me scream "Fuck Petey fuck please". As I basically turn into a mess in his arms Pete turns a lot more dominant like something inside him just switched and he starts basically pounding into me so hard and fast I can't do anything except moan and cling to his shoulders.

I don't know if going so long without proper sex just makes this so much better or if Pete actually just is the best I've ever had but it doesn't take me any time at all to start shaking violently as I whimper and come onto Petes chest without having to even be touched. "Fuck Tricky" He moans and keeps fucking me but slows down a lot and seems to be about to pull out but I cling to him and pull him back "Keep going, I'm gonna make you feel as good as I do so keep fucking going".

With a grateful moan Pete starts fucking me as hard as he can again and despite my weak sensitive body after coming I move in sinc with him and moan into his ear. For a while he just pounds into me and I ignore the burn I'm starting to feel then he starts moaning "Oh god oh god oh god" And rotates his hips around hitting every spot inside me to make me scream. With a last shaky thrust Pete collapses on top of me and comes hard in me then just pulls back to kiss me gently "Fuck baby I should have agreed to that earlier" "Nah I like it just the way we've done it now and I think we can make up for 2 years if no sex if you really feel bad" "2 years of sex in the next few weeks, sounds real fun"

Happily he pulls out and chucks the condom away then we both sweep all the rose petals off the bed. While I push the last bits off I see the full rose Pete gave me before that I'd dropped so I pick it up and hold it tightly as Pete finishes pushing everything off too. "I know I laughed Petey but this is sweet honestly, I'll be keeping this rose for a while" "Thanks Tricky, would you wanna do this again" "Yeah maybe, I don't hate it so maybe once in a while it's be cute, were not cleaning all this though, we can leave it for a while" "Ok, let's go watch that movie I suggested before" "Alright then, I'll make popcorn you go choose one" "Let's go then"

With a laugh we both just walk off downstairs still naked because after that I don't really have any plans to wear clothes around him ever again since there's really no point. Being naked just gives me more chance of Pete getting turned on and fucking me like that again because I really fucking want that.


	4. Mastubation

As I looked out across the class my eyes kept falling back onto one black haired punk kid in the front, Pete Wentz, basically just the bad boy and fuckboy of the school.

As I walk down the rows to make sure everyone's actually doing their work I'm almost back to my desk when I walk up behind Petes desk and see exactly what he's actually doing. I didn't think there was any chance of him doing the history work I'd assigned but jerking off is not something I'd thought he'd be doing in class.

His hands loosely pumping his dick which is pulled out of his unzipped pants as he makes eyes at the girl next to him who's obviously way more interested in him jerking himself off then anything else. People around the class seem not to notice except one boy who has the displeasure of sitting on the other side of him and looks up at the exact wrong time to get an eye full of his dick before snapping his head back to his work while blushing.

As the bell goes Pete shoves his boner back in his pants and winks at the girl then stands up with obvious intentions but I walk up behind him before he does anything "Pete stay behind after class would you". When I talk from behind them the girl goes bright red and scurries out of the class at an unnatural speed as Pete just stands there rolling his eyes waiting for everyone to leave.

"What the fuck do you want Mr Stump" "Language Pete and I want to know what exactly you think you were doing" "Well it's obvious isn't it" "Yes, jerking off, but what exactly when on in your strange little brain to think jerking off in the middle of history class was a good idea" "Well Ashlee's a pretty slut there so I wanted to show her what I have, I had plans for right now you know and your ruining them" "Too bad"

We stand there in silence before Pete rolls his eyes again "Can I go now then" "So you can fuck that little slut in a closet somewhere? I don't think so" "Did you just swear Mr Stump" "Yup now get over here". Looking suspicious he walks over but I grab his waist and push him onto my desk shoving papers and books off in the process then walk to the door to flip the lock before walking back to where Petes waiting.

"What are you doing sir" "You wanna be a slut then I'm letting you be" "Then why am I here, I might still find Ashlee somewhere, god I'd love to see how tight that little pussy must be" "Loose as fuck probably, she's a slut I doubt she's got much you'd want" "Oh really, how do you know what I want" "I think you want a bit more then a slut everyone's had, don't you like a challenge, some kind of fight, what fun is instant submission" "It's easier to get what you want that way" "Well that's damn boring now isn't it"

Again we just sit in silence for a while until I pull a chair up and sit down "Pete if you wanna be a slut and you wanna be a slut in public so go ahead, the stage is all yours" "Wait, you want me to jerk off in front of you" "Yup, you already started, if you wanna jerk off then go" "But isn't that-" "Illegal? So is having sex in school and drinking and smoking and having sex with 18 year olds when your 16, all of which I know you do so what's stopping you, if you wanna leave then leave but if you wanna stay then get the fuck on my desk and touch your fucking dick".

Pete obviously wasn't expecting me to say that so bluntly but he nods and sits back on my desk and spreads his legs "How do you want me" "With your dick out and your hand on it, get creative with it though, I don't really care how you do it". With a smirk he sits back and pulls his boner out of his pants again and starts moving his hand along his shaft slowly.

He keeps going at a stupid slow pace until I grunt "I said jerk yourself off not tickle your dick so get on with it slut". When I call him a slut his dick springs up in his hand so it's plainly obvious he loves me calling him that and he loves the dirty talk. "Hmm there you go, does little slut Ashlee make you do that, does she make you feel like this, she probably does so fucking move your shit or I'll come over there and do it myself" With a slutty moan Pete starts moving his hand faster and flops backwards on the desk as he keeps going and bucking his hips up against his hand.

Obviously somethings lacking since he doesn't seem as turned on as I want even though it's so much better then what he was doing before so I throw away any morals I have left and push my pants down to let my own boner spring free. As I start to touch myself Pete looks over and stops dead when he sees me with his eyes fixed on my dick until I roll my eyes and stand up to walk over and sit on the edge of the desk. "Do you fucking want this or not" "Of course, I wouldn't be here I didn't" "Then touch your fucking dick, your the worst slut I've ever had, I thought everyone said you were good at this"

With a scowl Pete puts his hand down again and jerks himself off quickly and bucks his hips up so I start touching myself as well.

After a minute Pete collapses onto his back again and fists himself hard and digs his fingers into his slit as he comes hard onto his chest all over his shirt.

I think he'll probably leave now but that's not happening so I grab his tie with my free hand "Clothes off right now, I want you naked". Obviously he doesn't like being ordered around much but he stands up and strips naked in front of me while I keep touching myself.

"How's this" "Perfect". With a smirk I walk over to him and run my hands down his arms gently "Fuck your beautiful" "Thanks I've heard that a lot" "Oh really, maybe that's why your dicks so small cos it's all gone to your ego" "Fuck you" "Oh no I'd fuck you but you can try if you want".

With a scowl Pete turns around to get his clothes off my desk but I run over and pin his arms to his sides "Oh no darling your not going anywhere. Do you wanna just forget about all this now or do you wanna make this a thing" "Are you asking me if I wanna date you?" "No I'm asking if you wanna forget about this and not tell anyone of if you wanna actually go all the way with this and fuck" "If we do then what will we be" "Fuck buddies, teacher and student with benefits, we can date and I'll be your fucking boyfriend if you really want but don't go all lovey dovey on me" "I dunno maybe just friends with benefits cos teacher and student with benefits sounds stupid" "It would suit you then, alright we can be friends with benefits then, I'm only like 23 anyway so it's not too much of a difference" "7 years?" "Yeah that's fine, I'm sure you'll find a way to live with it"

Now that we've decided what we both want I push him back onto my desk and climb on to straddle him "Fuck I want you, are you a virgin"   
"Fuck no"   
"Well obviously not you slut but I mean have you fucking bottomed"   
"Oh well no not really, I've never been with a guy"   
"Good I'll make a good first impression for all guys, I'm not bottoming though so you better get over it"   
"What, but I'm not bottoming"  
"Yeah you are I'm not getting fucked by a student and I just wanna have my dick in your ass regardless of whether your legal or not"   
"But it would be so hot to fuck my teacher"   
"No"   
"Yes"   
"No"  
"Yes and you've bottomed before so it's easier"   
"How do you even know that"   
"It's obvious, your not the most dominant person in the world"   
"Well boohoo slut I'm gonna fuck you"   
"We'll see about that"   
"Oh yes we fucking will"

With a huff I get off him and sit on the edge of the desk and take my dick in my hand again "I guess I'll have to jerk off then". Pete watches unhappily for a while until he groans and slides down off the desk onto his knees in front of me "If I suck you off can I top" "No but I'll give you one back" "Fine".

With a quick pause he leans down and takes my dick into his mouth and starts to suck. Straight away he gets more dominant and spreads my legs to kneel between them and holds my thighs possessively making me moan. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him top me, if only he wasn't 16 because I could deal with being topped by him but not when he's a student and so much fucking younger then me, I do have pride.

Before long I'm bucking into his mouth and then coming down his throat before I even have time to warn him. Despite saying he's never been with a guy and obviously never sucked anyone off he swallows like a pro and jumps back up to kiss me roughly.

"See Petey this is what I mean, the fucking power struggle, neither of us wanna bottom or give in and submit so it's so fucking hot and hard and this is why being with a guy is so much better" "I kinda like it but you should still sub" "Fuck off shit head and just make out with me" "Your the one who wanted to start talking" "Yeah and now I'm ending it"

Finally we have to stop making out so I just push Pete off and hold his hips tightly "You should go to class but meet me here after school, we can go to my house" " Well I definitely like that idea" "So do I hun, so do I".

When Pete walks off to get his clothes I get a full view of his beautiful round ass so I slam him against one of the student desks he's standing by "Mmm now here's a reason you should bottom honey, you've got the most perfect ass that I can't wait to ruin and plus your already all naked for me like a good slut so I think it just works" "Fuck off, this is the last time you'll see me naked then if your gonna be so fucking critical" "Not critical sweetheart just stating the obvious and if anything I'm just praising your perfect little body here" "Whatever I'm topping you cos your ass is way better"

With a chuckle to myself I bite on his ear and grind myself against his exposed ass "You know what, maybe you can top me" "Really". In a moment of happiness his face lights up and he spins around to smile up at me but I just keep smirking "Yeah you can, when your 18" "What" He practically shrieks making me laugh"I'm not getting fucked by a 16 year old, talk to me again when your legal and we'll see babe" "Fucking bullshit"

Still grumbling he picks up his clothes and pulls them on then looks at me as I tuck my dick back into my pants and zip them up. "I'll see you after school then sir" "Definitely Mr Wentz, I'll see you then" "Good, I should be saying that though, you are the teacher after all".

With a flirty wink he walks to the door and stands there letting me stare at his ass. "See you soon Mr Stump, I hope your ass is ready for me" "Oh trust me it can take anything you have, I've seen better" "Hmm I'll prove you wrong then, I better go, don't you dare take that tie off though, god it's fucking hot as hell"

As he walks out I just sit back in my desk with a smile, this definitely went better then I thought, thank god for slutty Ashlee and Petes need to show his dick to her or this might not have happened. I don't think she'll be seeing it anymore though because that little sex god is mine, that fucking ass is gonna be mine real soon.


	5. Blowjobs

All I hear is the sirens while getting blinded by the red and blue flashing lights behind me as I sigh and pull over with a groan. I can't afford to get another ticket but of course the minute I'm like a tiny bit over the speed limit, or like majorly over as I speed through a red light in this case, the police show up and now I'm getting another ticket.

"Hey get out of the car" A deep voice says through the window so I sigh and hop out and slam the door grumpily at getting caught again. When I look up I just think fuck I'm so glad I sped because that police officer is so fucking hot it's not even natural. With his tattoo sleeves and piercings and short black hair that's definitely a guy I'd want inside me.

"Hey kid you know I'm gonna have to give you a ticket now for that" "No you can't, I can't afford another ticket, please I'll so anything" "Kid look, I can't just-" "Please sir, I do fucking anything". I take a step towards him and run my finger along his arm tattoos "Anything you want".

I really thought he'd push me off and tell me I'm being an idiot but the police officer looks down at me for a minute then nods with a slight smile "Fine then get in the back of your car, get naked and wait for me, do it or else you'll get a fucking ticket and I will not be fucking happy"

This turns me on a lot and I've got exactly what i want so i obediently i climb in the car and strip naked then lie down and wait for him to get back.

Finally he climbs in the car and looks down approvingly at me lying there naked "Good boy, so fucking good". His hand starts rubbing down my thigh and he flips me over onto my knees. "You've been really fucking bad though you know so you better be a good slut" "I will, what's your name" "Thats not important. Its Pete but you'll call me Sir or ill make sure you dont get to come". Already i know i like this guy since he's so dominant and he seems so fun, i like the sir kink as well so that'll be fucking fun.

I bite my lip then lean towards him making sure to stick my ass in the air "What do you want me to do for you Sir, I've been such a bad boy and i need to make it up to you and get punished" "Yes you have been, you better make come alright, you have 10 minutes before i need to go back to work" "Anything you want Sir"

I love blowjobs so i pull his pants off and he's got no boxers on so i take hold of his hard on and start pumping "Oh Sir, you've got no boxers, your almost as slutty as me". I look up at him cheekily but i just moan and jerk away when he smacks my ass hard. "Naughty fucking little boy, no ones as bad as you my little slut". I just look up at him again smirking "I dunno Sir im not that bad". He smacks me hard again and grabs my ass "Yes you fucking are, say you are" "But Sir" "Say it slut". He's so dominant and i love it and id be happy to keep teasing him so he'll spank me but then he might not let me come and i do wanna suck his dick so i give in. "Im a real bad boy aren't i Sir, such a slut and you love it" "Yes i fucking do"

Roughly he fists my hair and pushes me towards his throbbing dick "Suck it slut" "Anything you want Sir". Gladly i take him in my mouth and start bobbing up and down quickly. I kinda wonder when he last got any action because he just starts moaning and just holds my head in place as he fucks it. It should bother me that he has such little control over himself but the fact that im making him moan so much is a turn on and his dicks so big and throbbing that i love it.

After a while i pull back and just gently play with the tip which makes him moan even more. I guess he does get bored of it after a while though and smack my ass which is in the air then grabs it to make me moan as well. "Suck it properly slut" "But Sir dont you like this" "I do but i said suck me the fuck off not flick your tongue a bit so suck" "But Sir-" "No slut i said fucking now so do it". Im about to object again because i love him spanking me as punishment but he takes his finger down to my asshole and pushes in "Suck me now"

I really wasn't expecting it so i moan desperately and let him start fucking my mouth again. I really love him taking advantage of me and just going hard so i move my mouth faster so he matches it with his finger fucking me.

Soon he forces my head down further as he slams his dick down my throat as he comes hard. "Oh you really are fucking good my little slut" "Thanks Pete". As soon as I call him by his name his eyes narrow and he pulls me onto his lap "What did you just say" "I said thanks Pete" "Did I not fucking tell you to call me Sir" "You did" "And you purposely disobeyed me" "Yup" "Well then your gonna regret that little slut".

His fingers shove straight back into me so I groan quietly and rock down on them as he attaches his lips to my neck so I'll definitely have marks tomorrow which I love.

Quickly his fingers hit my prostate so I moan loudly and rock against them harder "Please please please" "What's my name" "Pete" "I said what's my name" "I said Pete" "What's my fucking name slut" "P-p-" "As he starts slamming against my prostate again I just collapse into moans and stutter out "Please Pete please, please Sir I need this" "What's my name you little slut" "Sir, please please I'll do anything".

Finally I've just given in and done what he wants and I guess he's happy finally and just keeps slamming against my prostate and jerks me off quickly until I whimper and come on his fist. "Fuck honey how was that" "Amazing Sir" "Good".

It was probably one of the best times I've had in a while since most people suck quite a lot when I sleep with them so I'm fucking glad I was speeding and got to do this. "Thanks Sir, maybe I should speed more often" "No you shouldn't or I'll make sure you don't enjoy it, or I could just give you a ticket you know" "You wouldn't" "Try me sweetie" "Your so mean" "I know now get dressed before someone comes over to see why we're on the side of the road"

As we get dressed I just look over at his chest because I know there's something I wanna see under there "Sir can you take your shirt off for a second" "I said get dressed not strip even more" "But I wanna see your abs" "Fine". As I pull my pants back on Pete unbuttons his shirt and pushes it open as he starts pulling his pants on as well.

His chests not as tattooed as I thought but he has a thorn necklace and a tattoo that I'm surprised I didn't notice before of a bat heart right above his pants line. Both of them are sexy so I lean over to lick along the thorn necklace up to his neck then run my hands up his abs "Your sexy you know" "Yeah I've been told a few times, never by someone who just sucked me off to get out of a ticket though" "Oh so you don't do this a lot" "Not really" "Good, I'm not someone you'll forget, I don't like being just another fuck, I'm the best you've ever had" "You might be actually" "Fucking good".

"You know you were one of the best I've had, most people don't even let me come even when it's not a punishment. You were basically punishing me and you let me and you even fucked me, your nice" "I can be real fucking mean if you want" "Nah your sweet and I like it, sexy, slutty and liking to spank me, that's pretty much you" "And you love it" "Majorly"

After a minute of silence when we just look at each other he jumps on me and forces his tongue into my mouth. As we kiss he picks up my shirt and pulls it over my head then quickly rejoins our lips so I button his shirt up slowly then grab the collar to pull him close to me.

"I better get back to work then my little slut" "I guess so" "I think I'll see you again sweetie" "Hopefully, I'll get on my knees for you wherever we are the next time I see you" "Well I'll definitely wanna see you again then" "Good, you'll be hunting me and my slutty little mouth down" "Definitely"

Eventually he gets off me and smiles down "Bye then little slut" "Bye Pete" "It's still Sir to you" "Sorry Sir, I guess I'm just a naughty boy" "Oh I already know that".

As Pete gets out he turns to me and winks then walks off back to his car and drives off leaving me there to climb awkwardly back into the front seat and drive off back home to jerk off a few times with that sexy face, dick and tattoos of the hot as fuck police officer Pete firmly in my mind.


	6. Clothes Getting Taken Off

"Come on Patty it ain't that cold" "Shut up Pete it's freezing" "No come on just come here". With a glare towards my boyfriend I walk into the pool whimpering from the cold but I keep walking until I get to him "Come on Patty, it's fine see" "No". Despite my grumbling Pete keeps pulling me around until I just groan and grab the side of the pool "Can I please get out" "No" "Dick"

For a while we swim until I get used to it but then Pete tries to pull onto his back and carry me around the pool. I know people always weigh less in water and it's a lot easier but I hate being carried so I push him away and grab him into my arms and just hug his freezing body. Unlike me he's just wearing board shorts so I can cuddle against his bare chest and press my face against his neck.

For a while we stand there cuddling in the freezing water until Pete pushes me away slightly and walks over to the stairs and climbs out of the pool "Come here Tricky". Like a stupid obedient puppy I follow him out and stand next to him dripping water.

"Patty I'm cold" "I told you it was a bad idea" "Make me warm" "Stop pouting, how do I even do that" "I dunno". We forgot towels because we're both pretty stupid so I wrap him in my arms again and hold him close because it's nice and I'm freezing too so hopefully we'll warm up soon.

"Tricky babe, I wanna swim naked" "No I don't wanna swim anymore and that'd just be colder then now" "No" "Yeah" "Please baby I really wanna" "Well I don't".

I guess he's sick of arguing so he just kicks his shorts off and stands there with his hands on his hips looking at me expectantly. We've never slept together or been naked together before so I don't know how he can be so calm and casual about it but I guess he's Pete and he doesn't really care much about stupid things like showing his body.

"Come on Patty let's have some fun" "Pete don't" "Triiiiiiiiiiiiick" "No". I step away from him further and just wrap my arms around my waist to hide myself even though I'm still in my shirt and board shorts. I really don't like the idea of being naked at all in front of him even though he's my boyfriend and I trust him. We've never done it and I'm so ugly so it's basically a matter of time before Pete realises and dumps me and I really don't want it to be right now that he does if I make the stupid mistake of letting him see me naked beside his pool.

"Patty it's not a big deal nothing will change, I won't do anything you know that, you trust me don't you". I trust him and all but I also trust his good eye sight to see my fat stomach paired with my ugly face, stringy hair and ugly midget dick and trust him to be smart enough to realise how much better someone as beautiful as him could do.

"Petey please no" I whimper but he walks closer to me "Tricky I care about you and we've dated for like a month, it's time for us to do this" "A month is not enough time for me to sleep with you, plus I just don't know about this" "No I don't wanna do that I just wanna see you and neither of us are virgins so it shouldn't matter when we do" "No" "Seriously Trick your overreacting" "I know".

Rolling his eyes Pete puts his hands on the bottom of my shirt but I pull away with a sob "I said no Pete" "Why, fucking why, don't you trust me, don't you wanna be with me, do you even give a shit" "Yes I do but I thought you didn't care about our relationship being sexual" "Well I do but it's not a huge deal if you wanna wait a bit, I know not everyone sleeps around and can't just put out whenever someone wants them to" "Thank you Petey I just- I just wanna wait, last time I did anything I lost my virginity then got dumped the next day so it's just weird".

I know Pete hates being all serious and talking about our problems and everything but that's what boyfriends should do and he does know I won't do this with him so maybe he'll stop annoying me about it.

"Babe I won't do that, we can just wait a bit longer until your comfortable but getting naked doesn't mean we have to have sex" "I can't Pete seriously" "Tell me why" "I don't know" "Tricky, you know I hate this and I suck at emotions but I won't say anything or dismiss anything you say, just tell me what's wrong with being naked together and I'll drop it and we can just go inside and order some food or something"

He really does suck at talking about anything even slightly important sometimes but I know he'll never shut up until I say something. "I don't like anyone seeing me" "Why" "I don't like it" "Whats wrong with you though that you don't like it" "I'm not like perfect and and I'm just not attractive" "That's bullshit I wouldn't date you if you weren't" "So if I get ugly I'll loose you" "No but I might not wanna be seen with you" "Ok, I'm sorry"

I didn't know looks really were so important to him and we do get along so well and could have a good relationship so I'll have to try really hard not to gain weight or do anything that he'll think is ugly.

"Patty I didn't mean that you have to change and be perfect otherwise we're done but looks do matter to me, people can deny it all they want but everyone cares about looks to some degree" "I know but I'm already not good enough for you so I don't wanna get uglier" "Nah I like you just like you are so just stay you, I like it a lot at the moment" "But Petey-" "No Tricky, I like you just the way you are so don't you dare change. Just be you, if I really hate something then I'll probably say something but your you and I love that so don't change yourself, now come on my beautiful"

With a smirk me takes his hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulls me close "Trust me with this" "I don't know how" "Patty I-I I love you, I do, I've never said it before but I love you so just let me show you".

With a sigh I just relax into his arms and let him do whatever he wants even if I'm still freaking out a bit inside. Quickly he pulls my wet shirt off then pushes my shorts down for me to step out them. As I stand there his eyes automatically check me out and eventually he pulls himself away and looks in my eyes again "I don't know what your shy about sweetheart, god your beautiful".

I'm about to deny it but he just cuts me off and pushes me onto the pool lounger behind me and climbs on top of me "Tell me something your self conscious about" "Everything, I dunno" "Tell me one thing" "Um my face I guess" "Well that's ridiculous, I see your face everyday and I love it, that's the one thing I didn't think you'd be self conscious about".

Quickly he reattaches our lips together and threads his hands in my hair holding me to him. When he breaks away he starts rocking his hips down on me "Your face is one of my favourite things babe, your fuck damn sexy so shut up about it because whatever other people think or you think, I think your hot so just remember that. What else don't you like" "My weight" "Well guess what that's also stupid"

When he starts sliding his hands down my chest I try to pull away but he's on top of me so there's nowhere to go so I lie back and let him feel my stomach then go down to grope my thighs. "Your not the most perfect skinny person ever and I guess you know that, you have a bit of extra weight. I'm not lie about it babe but it suits you, being super unnaturally skinny like you seem to wanna be wouldn't really suit you I think, it's not you. Your a bit chubby and a bit bigger but I love it and you weigh less then me so don't even worry" "There's no way I'm lighter then you" "How much do you weigh" "Um, well, 52kgs" "I'm 67 so it doesn't matter" "But your so little" "Um no, I take offense to that because I'm kinda short but I'm not little, I'm muscled and that's why I weigh that. I'm the one carrying you around anyway so it doesn't matter about me, come here let me show you something"

With a smile he pulls me up and picks me up into his arms before I can tell him not to and just comfortably holds me "See babe I can lift you so your not fat, I like the way you look and the weight suits you and everything about you is just perfect". I do actually really like Pete carrying me so I wrap my arms around his neck and he keeps holding me "Thanks Petey" "I'm just telling the truth sweetheart, I love the way you look so just remember that even if you don't love it yourself"

He's being so perfect right now and I don't know how I deserve him "I love you Petey, your beautiful and perfect and I'm so glad your mine" "Oh god Patty this was the best idea I've ever had, we need to go swimming more often now" "Definitely now come on, you wanted to swim so let's swim then we can get Burger King afterwards" "I like the way you think Patty babe" "Well let's do it then"

It's still a stupid idea but I guess the constant making out makes the pool a lot less cold so it's really fun and the  fries we both scoff after, now that I know he loves me and won't judge how much I eat, makes it even more fun.


	7. Half Dressed

"Daddy why are you packing" "I'm going away to see Gerard and Mikey, I told you that Patty darling" "But why can't I come with you" "Because I need to be there quickly, Mikey's really sick darling and he's my cousin so I need to go. I just changed the ticket I had for my business trip to one to go to Jersey to see them instead, we don't have time to get you one" "I'll miss you daddy" "I know baby I'll miss you too, I'll be back in a couple of days though, don't worry"

I really don't want him to go because he's always just kinda there even when I don't see him much because he's working he always comes home and cuddles with me at night so it'll be weird.

"Baby do you want something to remember me by" "Yes" "Ok come on". We walk into our bedroom and he pulls out one of his flannels that he likes to walk around home wearing, meaning wearing only the flannel unbuttoned so he's naked apart from it, it's pretty sexy. "Here baby wear this until I get back ok" "Ok Daddy" I happily pull it on over my crop top and smile at him "Thanks, I'll wear it everyday" "Good, every time you wear it or look at it you'll think of me, every time you jerk off you better wear it and imagine exactly what I'd do to you if I was here alright" "Yeah, of course Daddy" "Such a good boy"

Pete walks out to keep packing so I just pull the flannel around myself tightly and walk to the lounge to flop on the couch and watch him pack some more until I get bored and roll off the couch to lie next to him. My short skirts pulled up onto my thighs making my stockings seem shorter and showing a lot to my white skin and my crop top and flannels ridden up even more to see my belly button under them so I just lean towards Pete until he notices me. "Daddy please" "Seriously, are you really horny right now" "Yes I need you" "Patty I need to pack, my flight leaves in an hour" "But Daddy your leaving for like a week, I'll miss you so much and I need something else to remember you by" "Is a pain in your ass really what you want" "Yes" "Alright then, get up and lie on the bed"

Finally I got what I want so I jump up and run to our room and throw myself down on the bed waiting for him. When he walks in he closes the door and walks over to me "Such a good little slut today aren't you" "Yes Daddy" "Mmm I like this, I'm gonna fuck you so hard" "Please Daddy" "You want me" "Yes" "Then you've got me".

He quickly pulls his flannel off me then pulls the crop top over my head "Your so sexy baby" "Mm Daddy please" "Wait baby I'm in charge so wait until I say so". I'm basically desperate for him so I unbutton his shirt and chuck it off then push his pants down after it. He never usually wears boxers because it's just unnecessary and it's a lot easier which I'm glad of because he can be naked in front of me without much effort.

"Daddy please please please" "What did I say babe, wait" He grabs my thighs roughly and grinds down on me again and again until I'm lying totally submissively on the mattress. "Good boy, stay there" He whispers so I lie back and look up at him desperately because I really do fucking need him.

"You want me baby?" "So badly Daddy" "Alright then, I need you too". As he leans over to kiss me he picks up the flannel shirt again and pulls it on himself but leaves it unbuttoned so I can see his sexy tattoos and abs. "I think I'll wear this then babe, then it'll smell like sex and sweat and you better come right on it sweetie" "I will Daddy" "Good boy, then you can have this while I'm away".

Quickly he flips he onto my hands and knees, pulls my skirt up and pushes my panties out of the way and like usual pushes straight into me without worrying about condoms and lube. We trust each other to not need need condoms since we're both clean and wouldn't cheat and we fuck a lot so I'm used to the burn and I like it anyway, we fucked just last night as well so I'm fine with him going dry.

"Fuck babe how are you always so fucking tight" He moans in my ear making me whimper because I don't think I can talk right now. "I could fuck you a million fucking times as hard as I can and you'd still be as tight as a virgin Patty, I don't know how you do it but it's hot as fuck".

Like always he slams into me hard not giving me time to adjust so I let him pin me down and dominate me completely until he finds my prostate and angles to hit it with every thrust. It's hot and messy since he's in a rush to get done and leave in time and has to just hold my skirt and panties out of the way but he always says how much he loves me in panties and I'm more then happy to oblige.

Soon his thrusts get sloppy as he gets closer but for once he grabs my dick and jerks me off quickly so I can't really handle it. "Daddy I'm gonna-" "Hold it" "I can't" "You know the rules sweetie, you come after me" "Ok Daddy but please hurry".

It takes him a couple more minutes to finish inside me but everything feels so much more intense when I'm force to hold in my orgasm so the second he says I can I explode onto the sheets. Weakly I push myself up onto my knees to lean against him and breathe heavily "Thank you Daddy" "Your welcome baby boy, I'm always happy to fuck you".

I didn't come on the flannel like he wanted but it's covered in his sweat and smells like sex and come, so when he pulls it off and drapes it around my shoulders I just lean my cheek on it and sigh. "I'll miss that Daddy" "Me too but I'll be back within a week and I'll make up for it"

Quickly he gets dressed and walks out to keep packing so I trail after him and watch until he's done.

As he lugs the suitcase to the front door I still follow him pouting "Daddy I really will miss you" "I know my sweet darling, I'll miss you so much too but I have to go" "Yeah I know, promise you'll be back soon though" "Yes, within the week I already promised you" "Ok I know"

I'm really worried about this even if it's just seeing Gee and Mikey which we've gone and done together so many times. "Daddy please just come back" "Why are you so worried sweetie, nothing's going to happen" "I know" "Why are you freaking then Pattycakes" "Because I've just read and heard so much about people like going off on business trips and stuff then just not coming back and I don't wanna be left here waiting for you like an idiot whole you've run off with a new boyfriend"

I'm pretty terrified but I have always been a bit weak and needy and emotional and him going so far away and leaving me here helpless isn't helping much. "Patty baby what are you talking about" "I don't know I'm just being stupid" "Patty darling I'm not cheating and I'd never do that, I'd never just leave and not come back and leave you here alone and heartbroken on the other side of the country from me" "I know but I'm still scared" "Don't be baby, I promise I'll come back, I'd never do that. If we ever for some unthinkable reason break up then it'd be for the better of both our happiness, I'm not that kind of person to just leave"

He probably thinks I don't trust him now but I just need him to tell me and promise me before he leaves then I can just be here and wait for him and just hang out for a while.

"What if you come back and you have someone else and just kick me out. I barely passed high school so I probably couldn't get a job and no one would hire me since I dress and act like this so I'd have nothing, I don't want you to do that to me" "I would never do anything like that. Look baby, you know the pin code to the safe in my study, all my bank account passwords and everything are in there and all my passwords to everything so if I don't come back or if I do anything like that and hurt you they're in there, you can take everything I have. There's no reason because next week I'll be right here with you again but yeah, if I do something as dicky as that then you can take all my money and everything or at least take enough so you can be ok for a while. I trust you not to take it anyway and it'd suck for me if I did break up with you so is that do well convincing you I love you and I'm coming back, I'll always come back for you".

He really trusts me so I collapse into his arms and hold him tight "Thank you, I love you so much Petey, please never leave me". I don't usually call him by his real name since it just works to call him Daddy since we both like it but I do like calling him Pete when we're being serious.

"I love you too Patty, I don't have any plans of leaving you, I'll take you with me next time I promise and we'll do something awesome when I get back" "Good idea, I've got a week to plan an amazing night for you" "I can't wait" "Me either".

Pete grabs me in a tight hug then pushes me back to look into my eyes "Remember keep my shirt on as much as you can, don't touch yourself or use the toys because I want you ready and horny for me when I get back and just have fun, I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone" "No I'll notice, everything will be so quiet without you" "Are you calling me a big mouth" "Maybe" "I'll spank you for that when I get back, god you are so getting punished" "I can't wait" "I bet you can't my beautiful little slut".

There's only 20 minutes until his flight so he really needs to go but we keep hugging for a while "I'll miss you baby" "I'll miss you so much Daddy" "Don't worry I'll be back soon, goodbye now Pattycakes I love you" "I love you too Petey, I'll see you in a week" "Of course"

As he walks out he waves and winks sexily before shutting the door so I just walk back into the lounge and flop in the couch. It'll be boring as hell without him but I guess I can invite my brothers Ryan and Brendon over and we can do something. They're probably the only other people except for Pete who accept me being gay and wanting to wear skirts and be submissive and everything but that's ok, they're awesome so it'll be a fun week hopefully.


	8. Skype Sex

I hate this, really fucking hate this. I know Patrick loves his music and of course he would want to make another album to try out a new sound during the FOB hiatus but does he really need to go traveling the country and leave me bored and horny here in Chicago.

He's gone blonde which is sexy and lost a lot of weight which has made him so happy that he's done it and his musics great as always but that's probably the only good things about his Soul Punk tour. This tour leaves me at home with raging hard ons Patrick can't fix for me, cuts our sex time and date time down severely and makes girls fall in love with him. Before some of them liked him but usually he was just the singer and stayed in the background a lot so people didn't notice him as much. I loved it because he was all mine and I didn't have to compete with crazed armies of fan girls for him but now I do and he's loved by everyone who sees and meets him.

To me he's just as hot and the same Patrick I've always loved but apparently being skinny and blonde now makes everyone love him. Fucking fake bitches I loved him before he changed, I love him now that he's changed and I'll love him into the future no matter how much he does or doesn't change so he better remember that if he considers dumping me for one of them.

Oh god I sound like a needy jealous girlfriend but I just hate that people are suddenly saying he their favourite singer and he always was even though before he lost weight they hated on him so much. He was talented the whole time and anyone fat shaming him will probably get my fist in their face because he's beautiful now, with 50 less pounds and with 50 more pounds, he's beautiful and perfect no matter what.

He's in Canada right now so it sucks and it'll be 2 months till he's home from tour again. I'm desperate and not waiting that long for him so I take out my laptop and Skype call him while I pull my skinny jeans down and take hold of my boner.

It takes him a while but finally he answers looking wet and out of breath, also shirtless. "Hey Petey what's up" "I just wanted to see you" "I was kinda showering you know so bad timing" "Wait are you naked" "Um yeah kinda" "Point the camera down" "Bu-" "Do it Patty, I mean it".

With a sigh he tilts his phone so I can see from about his mid chest to his feet. I'd forgotten how fucking big he gets when he's turned on and god damn it I love it. He's huge and hard and soaking wet and my dicks basically rock hard in my hand so I start pumping my hand up and down staring at him standing there soaking wet in the shower.

"Are you done now Pete, can I keep showering" He says and tilts his phone back to his face but I'm so turned on I just shake my head desperately "N-no T-tricky, I n-need you". I'm so turned on I'm just stuttering and moaning which just makes Patrick bite his lip and look at me sadly "Pete point the camera down". Happily I tilt my laptop screen down so he can see me jerking myself off then point it at my face "You see what you do to me baby"

Patrick's face softens and he shakes his head "I thought you were cheating or something but of course your jerking off" "Jerking off for you, thinking about how hard I'd fuck you if you weren't in Canada right now".

Rolling his eyes Patrick puts his phone down on a shelf in the wall so I can see most of his body from head to thigh and grabs hold of his own hard on "I really wish I could be there with you, touching you" "I wish you were here too Patty but I guess this'll do for now"

We just jerk ourselves off in silence until I lean back against the headboard of my bed and chuck my laptop away a bit between my knees so Patrick can see my whole body "Fuck I need you Tricky".

Quickly I suck on my fingers then shove 2 of them into myself moaning from the stretch. Even though Patrick always bottoms and I always top when we fuck I love being fingered so I usually get him to do that because fuck it's amazing.

"Patty, fuck yourself" "Pete I'm in public in the shower, people are right outside the bathroom" "I don't give a fuck, get your fingers in your ass, I know you want it".

I know him too well so of course he leans against the shower wall and gently pushes one finger inside himself. I know he doesn't like fingering as much as I do but it's the best we've got so I'm gonna make him so fucking turned on that he won't care.

"Fuck Petey I love your ideas sometimes" "I've noticed, I want your other 2 fingers in there Patty". With a desperate groan he pushes his other fingers in and speeds up his movements.

"Petey, Petey, Petey please" "Fucking hell your hot baby, I wanna see you fuck yourself so hard". Patrick speeds up his thrusts inside himself and jerks himself off faster so I match his pace and just throw my head back moaning.

"Petey this feels so fucking good but I wish it was you. You could be here with me just fucking me against the wall so wet and hot and sticky, oh god I love shower sex, the second I get home you better have the shower on and I don't wanna walk for a week"

Patrick's dirty talk is so hot so I just speed up my hand on my dick even more in a desperate attempt to get myself off soon.

"Patty keep talking I'm so close" "Oh god babe I need you, you kissing me and sucking my neck, bruising my whole body with your hands and your lips and just everything. Tie me up and fuck me, use your toys, just do anything to me because I need you and I need your body and your dick and just everything. Petey look at you there moaning for me and touching yourself, come for me baby, come so fucking hard for me all over yourself and the bed"

Patrick dirty talking basically drives me crazy so all it takes is him telling me to and I come hard on my fist and slump down against my pillows "Fuck baby I love you, now turn around against the wall and let me show you exactly what I wanna do to you"

Obediently he turns around and presses his chest against the wall and doesn't touch himself while he waits for me to tell him what I want.

"Patty touch yourself and use one finger" He does what I say and slowly speeds up as I tell him to and adds more fingers until I'm happy with him pretty much finger fucking himself into the wall.

"Mmm Tricky baby you look so hot there just fucking yourself for me, what would you want me to do if I was there showering with you" "I want you to fuck me hard" "Alright, I want that too. Stay pressed against there like that, don't move your body or anything just stay there helpless for me alright, completely under my control" "Yes Petey" "My good little slut aren't you"

I let him keep pressed there with the water trickling down from his hair and touching himself until he seems to be getting closer. "Fuck yourself harder, you think I'd be that gentle with you my little slut, fuck yourself so hard you can't stop moaning and every fan and tour manager and worker around you will hear you being such a slut for me because your mine, mine always"

Patrick speeds up even more until he's so close he's actually almost shaking and I just wanna see him come. "Are you close Patty" "Yes so so close" "Good boy. Imagine me there pinning you there so you can't move a muscle, me standing wet and naked behind you slamming into your weak sensitive little body there, spanking your sexy little ass, just completely dominating you. I'll bite your neck so every picture you take they'll see what I did and everyone will know your mine and can't even dream about touching you the way I do. Your close aren't you baby, I want you to come all over yourself, all over the shower, everywhere just for me. Touch yourself like I would, just touch everything and touch your fucking sexy dick and make yourself come right now".

Without wasting a second Patrick comes with a scream on the shower wall and slides down to the ground with a sigh so I can only see the top of his blonde head. "Petey oh god I miss that and I miss you" "You'll be home soon baby and I'll fuck you exactly like I just described. You better not have anything planned for about a month after you get home because I've got plans for all that time and those plans mean you won't even be able to think about walking" "Oh god I'd love that" "Good, now have a shower, your all dirty now my naughty boy"

Weakly he gets up and drenches himself in water as the door opens from his side of the call. "Hey Patrick you done yet, you have a show in like half an hour you know" "Yeah Mark I'll be there in a second" "Ok and call him at a better time next time would you Pete, he has a bed he'll be in later tonight so you could always do whatever you want then"

Patrick's face goes majorly red and he slams the water off and pulls a towel around his hips in embarrassment even though his tour managers outside the shower cubicle. "Ok Mark can you just like leave now though" "Whatever you want".

As he walks out Patrick turns back to me on the phone and glares "Petey seriously everyone heard me" "Too bad, they already know what we do together and now they just know even though we're so far away from each other your still mine and none of them have a chance" "They already knew that you horny fucker but I have to go now, I'll call you after the show to say goodnight, bye Petey, I love you" "Love you too Pattycakes, have a good show" "Thanks babe, bye" "Bye sweetie"

He hangs up so I just push my laptop onto the floor and strip naked to lie in bed happily. That's definitely a good time to call him so I'll be calling then tomorrow and hopefully we'll have a repeat of today. When he calls me tonight hopefully I'll still be awake because I think that'd be nice for him to just have me naked in bed after the show, it's what we always had after every FOB show so I think that'll be nice for him now.

I can't wait for 2 more months until he's home so maybe I'll fly to one of his shows for a surprise, it better have a nice big shower though, I promised to fuck him so that's what I'm gonna do


	9. Against A Wall

As always I run into class way later then I should and mutter an apology to the teacher and run to an empty spot at the front to shove my easel down. When I'm done and look up to see what we're painting today I see a sexy naked man lying on the teachers desk. I miss one class yesterday and suddenly there's naked sex gods lying in front of the class, I guess we're doing nude paintings.

For a while I just stare at the guy with his thorn tattoo around his neck and bat heart tattoo right above his thick hard dick and th- fucking god I need to focus and start this painting since I'm already a day behind. This would be so much easier if I wasn't a giant flaming gay lord but I am so I guess I'll be doing a bunch of perving on him while I do this.

By the time the bell goes I'm mostly done but his tattoos and face are giving me trouble so I'm not happy.

As everyone walks out I walk over to the teacher Mr Way "Sir I wasn't here yesterday and I need to finish cos I can't miss this grade so can I like stay now and finish" "Ok Patrick just because you missed yesterday, I'll see if Pete doesn't mind".

He gets up and walks over to the model, obviously called Pete, who's got a robe on now and they talk for a minute before he walks back forcing me to tear my eyes away from the majorly sexy model. "Ok Patrick Pete doesn't have to go anywhere so he can stay for a while so you can finish, I'll be back in a  few minutes but I'm gonna have some lunch, try to be finished before my next class" "I will, thanks Mr Way".

I walk back to my easel and keep sketching in his hair as he drops his robe and lies back down but I barely notice because I've finally figured out how to proportion the face and thorn necklace so I'm not stopping now even if the most sexy guy in the worlds naked in front of me.

After a while, probably sick of being mostly ignored Pete calls over to me "Hey, how's it going" "Good" "You almost done" "Mhm" "Don't want me to move closer or anything, change positions maybe?" "Nope don't move".

With a huff he stands up and walks over to me ignoring that I told him not to and stands behind me as I finish his tattoo "Mm that's really good actually" "Thanks, I'm almost done". I'm not really paying attention so most of my answers are pretty vague and short and Pete gets pissed at them pretty fast and drapes his arms around my shoulders from behind "You missed a spot though" He whispers sensually in my ear "Right there". As he points to where his crotch should be I just blush a bit and keep working "Mhm I know, your tattoos annoying and I can't get it right" "And the rest of what you missed?" "That's in the way so I'll ignore it until I do that tattoo right" "You sure you don't want a closer look then, so you can get the...... tattoo right" "Nah I got it"

He's flirting his ass off but I'm so busy working and so in the zone that I barely notice until Pete groans and picks up my drawing completely and throws it on the desk. "Hey I was almost done" "Yeah I don't care" "If you wanna leave so bad you can go I'll just take a picture or something or I'll just make it up" "I don't wanna leave, I want you to fucking pay attention"

With another groan he walks over to me and drapes himself over my lap "Are you gay or not sweetie" "Um yeah, kinda" "And you still manage to ignore me standing naked behind you with my boner against your back and me flirting in every way I know how" "Well I was kinda drawing so I wasn't really paying attention, I really need to finish" "Too bad it can wait"

With a smirk he stands up so his boners near my face and pulls me up after him, walking backwards until he's pressed against a wall. "I've been flirting with you for so fucking long so now I'm getting what I want, fuck me right now right here" "What, we're in the middle of a classroom at college" "Too fucking bad, I want you, please just fuck me" "I don't usually top" "Mmm you have experience do you" "No I mean I've had a couple of boyfriends and I've always bottomed so I dunno" "Well I'm a slut who wants your big dick in my ass so I don't give a shit, just fuck me like the slut I am"

There's not really much I can say and Pete obvious wants this and I do too so I just start unbuckling my pants while Pete starts on my shirt. Between the 2 of us I'm soon naked so I look at him "Do you have condoms and lube" "I don't need lube and there should be condoms in my bag".

Like he said there's some in there so I grab one and roll it onto me as I walk back over to him.

"You sure about this" "Yeah I need you, fuck me". He wants this so bad and his boners rock hard so I wrap my arms around him and he jumps so I can catch him and pin him between my body and the wall with his legs around my waist.

"Just go please, I need you so fucking bad. I've done this a lot so I don't need prep or lube, I was fingering myself before while you were ignoring me anyway so just fuck me right fucking now". He's still so horny and impatient I slam into him quickly so he moans and shuts up with his orders and let's me start fucking him quickly.

It's obvious Pete's a lot more dominant then me because I'm just really submissive usually but he really is such a slut that he just holds my shoulders and bounces up and down in time to my thrusts.

Soon he's moaning when I hit his prostate so I fuck him harder and let him dig his nails into me because this is just fucking hot.

"Fuck me Patrick, fuck me fuck me fuck me" "Gladly sugar" "Please please please just stay right there just that exact spot" "Shut up sweetheart I'm trying to fuck you here, do you wanna take over and fuck yourself" "No just please don't stop I need you" "I don't have any plans of it honey"

Despite him talking and giving me order so fucking much it feels so good so soon I come hard in the condom and slow down a bit and peck his lips "Wow that was good" "Yeah I know". I pull out completely making Pete whine and try to pull me back so I drop back to my knees and smirk up at him "How's this hun" "Oh god please I need you".

When I take him in my mouth he just moans and grabs my hair to start bucking his hips against my mouth. Pete might have let me take control and fuck him before but now he just seems to want to dominate the complete fuck out of me and I kinda love it.

He really does hold on for a while but soon I just relax my throat completely and let him take total control of me and force me to deep throat him every time. As soon as I let him do that Petes hand starts shaking slightly and he starts moving slower as he comes in my mouth while forcing me to stay and swallow it.

As I pull off he just smirks and jumps down onto me to pin me to the floor as we make out heavily.

"Fuck Petey"   
"Mmm I know"   
"We're doing this again you know"   
"Yup, I've got another class to model for then we're going on a date"   
"Ok I like that"   
"Good"   
"Do you do this with everyone"   
"Huh?"  
"Do you let everyone fuck you because if your doing this again and you be naked for a job then I dunno, it just doesn't feel right"  
"No no, I let people draw me and everything but then I leave, I never let anyone touch me"  
"Except me"   
"Yeah, except you"  
"Good because I'm the only one who fucks you"  
"Oh your getting all hot and dominant and possessive now"  
"Yes"  
"I like it and we haven't even gone on a date yet"  
"I know but I like you and your cool and a really good fuck so I'm not letting you go yet"  
"I really like this, stay this dominant over me, I love being dominated"   
"I'll remember that"   
"Good"

We lie on the floor and kiss for a while then finally pull ourselves away so I can get dressed and Pete can just lie down on Mr Ways desk again looking sexy.

I'm just pulling my shirt on when the door to the class opens and Mr Way walks in and stops with a start when he sees us. I instantly try to make it seem like I'm still working so he won't know we just fucked in his room but since me and Pete are both hot and sweaty and my shirts still fully unbuttoned.

"Mr Way, I.... we.... I didn't- ah" I'm trying so here to come up with a reasonable way to talk us out of this but Pete just grabs my ass making me squeak then he sits up to pull my shirt off again. "Isn't he sexy uncle, I told you I always get what I want"

With an awkward cough I just look between the 2 of them "Uncle? What are you talking about" "Well Mr Ways my uncle so yeah, he doesn't care that you just totally fucked and abused me here against the wall in his class". I just start spluttering because he'd actually say that in front of his uncle and try to come up with anything kind of reason to leave. "Well technically I was pretty gentle and you were the one who just kinda abused my mouth and oh my god I'm not going well making this situation seem any better"

I'm honestly wishing to sink into a hole right now until Pete noses his way under my arm so it's around his shoulders and starts running his hand along my bare chest. "Relax sugar it's fine, Uncle Gee won't say anything trust me, I'll make sure of it".

It's slightly less embarrassing now but I still don't like it so I just walk back to my drawing and start finishing off since I was just real close and personal with his dick and his tattoo so I know how to do it now.

Quickly I finish while Pete and his uncle watch me making me feel very awkward then get up "Um so yeah I'm done and I just need my shirt then I'll leave"

Pete just seems amused by the idea "Oh no darling your not leaving so come here". There's no way of arguing with him so I just walk over and let him push me down onto the desk and slamming our lips roughly together even though Mr Ways still right next to us.

When I finally get him to stop I push him off and pull my shirt off the floor and put it on "I really need to go though Pete I'll see you later" "Yeah come here when your classes finish and we'll go out somewhere" "Ok I will, see you then Petey" "See you my sexy little Patty, you better suck me off again alright" "Yes whatever just shut up about fucking while your uncle and my art teacher is right there listening" "No way sweetie, if he listens you won't be able to get out of it" "Like I'd want to get out of it anyway, I'll see you though, hopefully with less interruptions and family get togethers this time"

I walk out and just smirk a bit, I knew fucking him wasn't really my choice at all, the sexy little bitch totally planned it but now I've got a while to think about exactly what I'm gonna do to him, quite a lot I think.


	10. Doggy Style

Petes probably one of the most asshole people I've ever met and he's pretty much the schools bad boy who's been arrested more times then anyone remembers. I'm just the little cutie non binary who everyone seems to hate for being girly and weird, like for being cute and sweet and ignore just because they don't know how to feel about me. This sounds like a pretty bad pair and basically like we're copying the plot of Grease but Petes so hot and I'm honesty just so freaking attracted to him I just really wish he'd pay attention to me at least for a second.

He's standing by his motorbike and talking to one of his biker girl friends which I hate because I wish it was me he was talking to and flirting with but its not. Every girl in school basically wants him because apparently he's an animal in bed and the best fuck most of the girls he's slept with have ever had. He's completely straight so he just revels in girls attention so he'd never even give me a second glance because everyone always says I'm just a boy because I have a dick so I don't think it'd matter to him that I don't identify as a boy.

I'm standing only a couple of feet away by the door of the school just kinda watching him until Chris, probably the only person in school who's more of an asshole then Pete, walks out next to me so I quickly start walking off towards Pete. It's probably stupid but I don't know what to do and hopefully Chris will just leave me alone if I just walk past Pete since they hate each other.

As I walk towards him his friend walks off and I try to walk past but he turns around so I'm face to face with him only inches away and just stop dead with a gasp. I didn't think he'd notice me and I could just walk past and try to protect myself but now I'm just frozen in place.

"Um what are you doing" He snarls and I just back away with a quick glance at the stairs to see if Chris is gone but he's just watching us so I look back at Pete "Um hi um, I was walking past" "Well personal space then"

It's awkward so I just step back again away from him like he told me to "Sorry, I'll j-just leave"   
"No you'll stay here, what are you doing"   
"I'm standing here"   
"No I mean for real, why are you here, why aren't you leaving, why are you still talking to me"   
"Well um"   
"Tell me faggot"   
"Chris is there so I was walking away and you turned around and I'm scared to just walk off and leave"   
"You used me so he wouldn't kick your ass"  
"No I-I-"   
"I'm not stupid you know"  
"I know, I don't wanna leave so Chris'll beat me up and I don't wanna leave because you might beat me up as well"  
"Shut up idiot just wait until Chris leaves then piss off I really don't care"  
"Thank you"   
"Whatever faggot"

We stand there awkwardly for a minute then I look up at him and just end up staring at his pretty face until he looks up from the cigarette he just pulled out of his pocket and catches me staring "What's wrong with you faggot" "Nothing and I'm not a faggot" "Oh really" "Yes, I like guys but I'm not a guy and I'm not gay" "You have a dick don't you fag, that means your a guy" "No it doesn't, I'm not a boy" "Yes you fucking are now shut up and piss off, Chris is gone and if you hang around for much longer then it won't just be Chris you have to worry about".

Petes pretty scary when he's angry and I don't want the guy I have a massive crush on to decide to join in the beating up Patrick game that all Chris's friends seem to like to play. Quickly I run off and leave Pete there glaring at me as I run into school to my first class.

Throughout the day I do the best I can to avoid Chris and Pete but they seem to be at opposite sides of the school at all times so if I go anywhere to avoid Chris Pete is there and if I try to avoid him I find Chris wherever I go, it's terrible.

Eventually Chris and his friends Ricky and Devon catch up with me at lunch, alone in a corridor, and have fun kicking me against the lockers a bit then leave so I run away and hide under the bleachers in the gym.

I just sit there sketching for a while until I hear the door bang closed of the gym and shoes scuffing along the floor towards where I'm sitting. I look up in fear that someone's coming to my private place and when Pete walks under the bleachers I just jump up causing my pencil case to fall off my lap and everything to fly out of it and smash to the floor loudly and messily.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'll just go, I'm sorry" I stutter just wanting to leave but Petes blocking the way out from under the bleachers so I just back away even though I was sitting against the wall and there's nowhere for me to go. "Shut up fag just pick up your shit and stop stuttering and having a freak out, it's annoying".

I just wanna leave but there's nowhere for me to go and he knows my spot and where I always am now so I'm kinda doomed so I just drop to my knees and start picking everything up. I get everything except my favourite pencil so I look around and its right by the toe of Petes leather boots so I just look away.

Lucky for me he saw me looking at it so he picks it up and walks over to hold it out to me "Your silly you know, just ask for your fucking pencil, I'm not gonna stab you if you do or anything". He seems so different and he's actually being kinda nice, or as nice as Pete ever is so I'm confused if he's just trying to lure me into something so he can hit me.

"Thanks Pete" "I handed you a pencil dude, it's no big deal, don't go all weepy and proposing marriage vows to me or anything" "I won't and I'm still not a dude" "Didn't we already go over this, you have a dick so your a guy, I wasn't insulting you by it or anything though. I call everyone dude, girls, guys and whatever the fuck you are, I call everyone a dude" "Ok, thanks for not just saying I'm a guy then though" "What?" "You said girls, guys and whatever I am, that means you said I'm not a guy" "Yeah yeah whatever" "Does that mean you'll stop calling me faggot" "No I probably still will but it doesn't mean anything, I like nicknames so that's yours, I'll try not to call you a guy though if it matters so much as long as you don't say anything about me smoking here" "Ok"

This is nice to actually have a civilised conversation with him for once but he's still so pretty when he's standing only a couple of feet away so I end up staring like an idiot again and once again he catches me. "What the fuck is wrong with you, why do you keep staring at me" "I don't know, I didn't-" "No shut up, get over here". He's kinda terrifying so I just walk over and look at my feet ashamed that I got caught staring at him again

"You walked over to me randomly when you could have gone to anyone but instead you went to the one guy in school who's probably almost as much of a dick as Chris, you were staring at me while I smoked and now your staring at me again. Either you just love smoking so much or you have something going on so start talking fag"

I thought he was gonna be nice and not call me that but now he's pissed so I just sigh "Nothing, I just look at people a lot since I have nothing better to do" "Your lying and I know it because you suck at it now talk to me" "I was looking at you before and then Chris came so I went over to you because you hate each other so he'd either leave me alone or you'd just end up fighting. I was just gonna walk past but yeah, you noticed me and now we're here I guess" "Keep talking" "Thats all" "Nope I already said you can't lie so keep talking stupid, I wanna know"

He seems to just be some kind of mind reader and it's embarrassing so I look away from him "I don't know what to say" "Why are you staring at me all the time" "Um I-I-I-I" "Just tell me, I'm not Chris so I'm not gonna beat you up so just fucking tell me already so I can get back to smoking in peace" "I was staring at you because I kinda like you and your attractive and I was jealous that you were talking to that girl your friends with even though I know you'd never like me I was still kinda jealous. Chris came and I just walked over and I kinda hoped you'd just talk to me and protect me or do something but you hate me so I just pissed you off. Your still really hot though so I stared and it pissed you off more and now I stared again because your sexy while you smoke. I'm sorry I did and I know your probably pissed but you promised not to hit me so please don't"

For a while he just stares at my terrified face then smirks a bit "You like me do you" "Um yes, I guess so" "It wasn't a question, you just admitted it so I already know" "Ok, I'm sorry" "Don't be, you want me don't you" "Um yes, I have for a while" "Why" "Everyone says your really good and I think your hot and I'm just sick of being just a cute little non binary who never does anything wrong and I just want to know how it feels to be bad and your probably the biggest bad boy I've met so I want you, I do" "Well then I guess I'll show you exactly how it feels"

I'm so surprised he's agreeing to anything and not kicking the shit out of me or embarrassing me for thinking I have a chance with him. "R-really" "Yes, your cute and I'm horny" "But I thought you were straight" "I thought you weren't a boy" "I'm non binary so I'm neither but I have a dick and I thought you didn't like those" "I've never once said I didn't like dicks, I just like pussy more. I am mostly straight and I don't know if I would fuck a guy so can you just pretend that you identify as a girl for today just to make this easy for me" "Ok I guess if that's what you need" "Good and now sweetie I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you"

Easily he grabs my waist and falls backwards onto the ground with me on top of him "There we go, now let's do this shit". His lips are on mine before I can say anything and I kiss back gently and let him hold me to his chest then just squeak when he roles us over so he's on top forcing me to stay on the ground

"Pete please" "Tell me what you want" "Fuck me" "Are you a virgin" "No" "Don't you have a boyfriend or something" "Yeah we slept together a lot then he changed schools so we broke up" "Good, as long as your not a virgin I'll fuck you but I guess it's useful that your boyfriends gone" "Would you fuck me if he was still here" "Yeah I could kick his ass so I don't care, your cute and I'll fuck you no matter who objects"

Carefully he pulls my shirt and pants off and lies them on the ground and runs his hands up my chest slowly into my hair to hold it tightly "What's your name sweetie I don't know if I know" "You know I had a boyfriend but not my name" "Pretty much" "Wow thanks for that, it's Patrick" "Sexy sassy little Patty" "I don't usually use the name Patty because it's feminine and everyone's like no your a boy" "Firstly the name Patrick's manly so how's that better, second I'm not everyone else and I don't care and I'll call you whatever I want to and third I thought you said you'd identify as a girl for me for now" "Your gonna call me it no matter what aren't you" "Yes" "Ok then, get on with it"

Obviously giving orders isn't happening since he rips my boxers off and moans "Alright fuck it, you don't have to be a girl, you can identify as whatever you want as long as I can get my mouth on this". His face is right by my dick and he looks up questioningly so I nod quickly because I want him badly and he definitely delivers.

As Pete licks his way up and down my shaft quickly I just shakily moan "Have you been with a guy before". He confirms with a single nod before taking the first couple inches of me into his mouth and sucking hard. "Who were you with" Taking his mouth off me he just scowls "I don't take names usually so I don't know and if your not moaning shut up or you can find someone else to suck your dick, your the one who wanted this so do you want me or not" "I want you so bad" "I thought so, now just shut up or I'll fucking gag you"

His mouth works wonders and soon I'm hard and throbbing so of course because he's a tease he pulls away and strips naked quickly "Look we have like 5 minutes of lunch so we gotta be quick, that means shut up, don't ask stupid questions that could easily be asked afterwards and let me do whatever I want" "Do you have a safe word" "I said no stupid questions but no I don't and I don't stop once we start so decide if you want me or not now and you won't need one anyway I'm just fucking you so it's not like it'll be anything bad"

Pete pushes me onto my knees and I stay there submissively while he lines himself up with my hole "Hey do you need prep and lube" "No I can take it" "Good you weren't getting any anyway but I thought I'd ask to make sure".

As he slams in I start shaking since its been a while but the burn feels good and Petes hands on my waist feel even better so I just let him start going slowly in and out until I realise something. "Wait your not using a condom are you" "No I never do" "But-" "Are you clean" "Yes, me and Gerard did it sometimes so I always got checked and I haven't fucked anyone since he left and I last got checked" "Good, I always get checked since I don't use them and I'm fine" "Ok I guess that's good" "Good now shut it"

When he starts going faster I just let him and push myself back against him so he fucks me harder and deeper.

Finally he's going fast and I don't know how to do anything so I collapse against him and let him basically hold me in place and plow into me. Gerard had never fucked me anything like this, it was always sweet and gentle in a bed never hard and fast under the bleachers in the school gym. I've never done this but I love it and I just wish Pete had of come here while I was hiding and drawing before because it's so good.

"Please Pete I'm gonna come" "Fuck no your not" "But I have to" "No hold it" "I can't" "Yes you can or I'll make sure you fucking regret it". I'm so close and it's hard to hold myself back while I'm in the brink but disobeying him isn't a good idea right now so I just give myself up to his hands on me even more.

For someone who rides a motorbike all the time and definitely lives life on the rough side I don't know how his hands are so soft and feel so good on me.

Pete really does hold on a while but I guess he fucks everyone and he's in charge for a reason, because he can hold on and control himself and control me really well. Eventually he digs his nails into my hip as he holds it and uses his other hand to grab my hair and pull me up against his chest.

It feels totally different now because instead of being from behind he's pretty much fucking me from underneath and it's even better then before which just makes it even worse to wait for him before I come.

"Pete" "No Patty I said wait" "Then please come soon, come for me Petey I've never felt someone actually come inside me so I want you, come right in my fucking ass" "Oh so Gerard never came in you" "No" "He never came in you and treated you like the slut you are" "No he always pulled out and came on the bed not in me or on me" "Well let me show you how it's supposed to be done"

With another thrust deep into me he comes and I realise how much I love the feeling of him coming in me and the come just getting pushed around as he keeps fucking me and dripping out along my thighs. I loved Gerard because he was my first boyfriend and best friend but he never made me feel like this and anywhere near as good as I feel now.

"Alright Patty you can come now". All it takes is Pete saying that and a couple of flicks of his wrist on my boner and I'm coming with the best orgasm I've never had and I instantly want more of him. "Oh god Pete" "Your so hot when you come you know" "Thank you" "Your welcome, for the compliment and the fucking"

We stay in the same position with Pete inside me letting his come drip down my thighs and me riding out my orgasm until he pulls out with a pop and turns me around. "I'm really glad you decided to stare at me today hun, I got a damn good fuck out of it" "Are we gonna do this again" "I don't know" "Was this just another fuck for you" "Yes kinda but I do like it and I enjoyed fucking you and your dick more then I thought, I've always liked anal but no girls ever let me do it but you do and it's hot".

I don't wanna be just another one of his many fucks he's had but I guess I knew who I had a crush on and I knew who he was and how he feels about all this before we fucked so I shouldn't be too disappointed. 

"Patty I don't date but would you wanna be my slut" "No" "You have a fucking crush on me and you wanted me and this and everything we just did so what's your problem" "I'm not a slut" "No your a sweet little good boy but you want this and I can see who you are and how much lust you have so I'll make you into a slut" "Why a slut" "I don't date or do any of the shit your probably used to and what you want, I have sluts and people I fuck but not boyfriends or girlfriends or whatever you'd call yourself" "So we can't date" "Not a chance in hell" "I'll be your slut then"

Petes face shows his shock clearly and he reaches over to lace our fingers together "Really"   
"Yeah I want you and that was the best fuck I've ever had and I want more of you, I want to be treated like a slut and used and abused by you"   
"I don't mean we're gonna date and I'll fuck you a bit, I mean you are my fucking slut, you do realise that right"   
"Yeah and I want that, I'm sure I can talk you into a few dates and things as well though"   
"Good luck"   
"I don't think I'll need it, I think I can get you to do whatever I want"   
"Oh sweetie I think my riding crop says something different"   
"Wait what"   
"I don't fuck sweet and gentle Patty, I do kinky"  
"Well I guess I'm getting a lot of kinky sex then"   
"Oh you definitely will trust me"  
"We're you serious about no safe word"  
"Yeah I am but if I seriously hurt you and you really can't take it I can usually tell so I will stop if your hurt. You can say no before if your not in the mood but if we start I'm not stopping until we're done, it's not what I do. Have you got any major limits you don't want me to cross"  
"No fisting, no like knives or hot wax or fire or actually hurting me badly where I can get scars or get badly hurt or die and basically just not in front of people"  
"Threesomes?"  
"Not yet but maybe"  
"Ok I'm not sure about the last one since I like showing off but fisting is gross and it doesn't turn me on anyway so I won't do it even if you like it. I don't like burning since I've burnt myself with my lighter before and I know it hurts like shit and knives leave scars and I don't want it looking like you self harm and I'm not good with knives and might hurt you too much and there's too much blood to deal with. Apart from that and choking you which I'll never do since it's too dangerous and stupid and a turn off for me, is that all"  
"Yeah I think most other things I'll at least try"  
"Ok good boy, if you hate it I'll probably notice anyway and not do it again"  
"How can you tell"  
"If your dicks not hard and your not moaning and begging for more then that's usually a sign that you don't like it"   
"Oh right"

Pete starts pulling on his clothes and finishes by pulling his leather jacket on with a dramatic swish "Off we go then darling" "But it's lunch time and I'm naked" "No the bells gone and I don't care so get used to it, your hot naked" "But it's awkward and people will see" "Fine put your boxers on but then grab your clothes and art stuff in your bag and we're going" "Ok"

I do as he says and then we walk out of the gym towards the main car park with me in boxers and him in his clothes while swinging our linked hands causally. I didn't think he'd want to be open about this but I guess he doesn't really give a shit about anyone and that's kinda nice.

In the car park there's a couple of people walking towards the school so I tense up and try to run away and hide behind Pete but he holds me there and turns to me "No Patrick your not going anywhere" "I'm naked Pete" "Your in boxers so shut it" "But I hate it" "Your mine and you agreed to this so what's the problem" "People will see my dick and that I'm actually a boy" "They already know hun so it doesn't matter. I don't care what you want to identify as, as I said before as long as I can get my mouth on your cock and my cock in your ass you can be whoever you want to be and I don't care, why do you need other people's approval" "I don't know" "Then what's stopping you" "Nothing"

Pete likes me so I guess it doesn't matter so we keep walking over to his bike and for the first time ever I find out how much fun it is to ride on the back of a Harley holding onto the hottest guy ever for dear life. It's basically the best thing I've ever done and now I can do it all the time since I'm his and this is definitely gonna be one of my favourite things about that, along with the fucking awesome sex of course.


	11. Dom/Sub

I start walking down the corridor since everyone said thats where VIP ticket people were supposed to go before the show and almost get to a door again the end when there's heavy footsteps behind me and i get tackled to the floor. "Hey stop" I yell out but the person just pulls me up and pins my arms behind my back so i look back in terror and see 2 security guards glaring at me from about 7 feet in the air. I didn't think id done anything wrong but i guess walking down a deserted corridor where Im starting to think Im not supposed to be is a bit suspicious.

"Shut up kid, your not supposed to be here" "I didn't know, people said i was supposed to come down here" "Whatever punk you need to get out of here" "Im sorry" "We need to call the police and take your ticket away" "No please, i didn't know" "Whatever"

They start pulling me off then the door behind us opens "Hey what are you guys up to" "This kid was trying to come down here so we're taking him away Sir". When they turn me around i see Pete Wentz, the bassist of my favourite band, whose concert I'm currently at, and my absolute idol standing there looking at me getting arrested, its amazing and totally embarrassing at the same time.

"What are you doing kid, why are you here". I start stuttering when he talks to me because Im just surprised that he's right in front of me and talking to me. "Um i just, i dunno, i-i-i" "Calm down we're not gonna hurt you" "I thought i was supposed to do this, people said this was where I come because i got a VIP ticket" "Your supposed to come after the show sweetheart" "Oh Im sorry, i didn't know i thought i was supposed to come here" "Thats ok darling". He just smiles at me then looks at the guards "Piss off now its fine" "We'll take the kid" "No he's staying with me" "But-" "Ill be ready for the show when i need to be trust me, i know what Im doing so go away"

Grudgingly the guards let me go and walk off out of the hall. Now its just me and Pete so Im terrified and shy because he's my idol and kinda just saved me from getting arrested. "Hi sweetheart what's your name" "Patrick" "Well nice to meet you then Patrick darling". We stand in silence until he steps back into his dressing room "Come in here hun its awkward and cold in the hallway".

Obediently i walk past him into the room and look around while he closes the door after me. There's a bunch of posters for his band along with metallica, iron maiden and nirvana and a few clothes and shoes on the floor with his bass on a stand in front of me. Its pretty much what i expected and i like it.

"So sweetheart were you really just lost and confused or was it all a scheme to lure me in here and expose your true murderous sex beast identity to me" "No its true" "Thats a shame, i never get to have any fun". It sounds like he wants sex but i don't really know and i don't wanna see like a crazed fan saying i want him to fuck me. "Why don't you have fun, your a rockstar" "Yeah but its all so guarded and you saw what they do if anyone comes near me" "Well thats no fun" "I know right"

Again there's awkward silence until he walks over to the nearest couch and flops down "Come over here and sit down sweetie, unless you wanna just keep awkwardly standing over me". At first i just perch at the edge not sure what to do but Pete pulls me down properly next to him "Your so freaking awkward Patrick, i like it but you don't have to be, just relax" "Ok Pete, wait can i call you that" "Yeah of course sugar, i don't mind what you call me, you don't mind the nicknames do you" "No i like them they're cute" "Ok good, tell me about you now" "What? Do you really care" "Of course darling, Im guessing you know at least the basics about me so i wanna find out about this mysterious beautiful boy who got attacked outside my door"

I don't know what to say since Im a pretty boring person so i just shrug making him reach over from where he's lying at the opposite end of the couch and pulls me over so Im lying between his legs with my head on his stomach while he lounges on the couch. "Just tell me anything baby i don't care. Name, age, where your from, what stuff you like, just anything, i want you to start talking to me" "Ok then, Im Patrick Stump, Im 18 and i turn 19 in a couple of weeks the day before i graduate high school. I like metal and rock music and basically just a lot of bands and i wanna play drums in a band one day"

Talking to Petes nice because he's the first person to really ask about me and want to get to know me. "Thanks sweetheart, this seems a bit creepy though since your still in high school" He whispers so i just sigh "But we're not doing anything, just talking and even if we did Im perfectly legal and it shouldn't be a problem" "Im 32 baby, thats 14 years so us being alone like this and me holding you and touching you isn't right" "No i don't care, Im not saying i want you to fuck me and marry me or anything, i just like talking to you and no one ever treats me like Im important but you do so i don't wanna leave. It doesn't matter if i lie on you, we're in a locked room with guards keeping people away, what's wrong"

He giggles and strokes my hair "Your so cute you know and that was one of the first times you properly talked to me without stuttering or seeming nervous, i guess it doesn't matter but just dont let me do anything to you or take advantage of you, i might if you give me the chance" "Thats ok, ill say no if i don't want you touching me or anything" "Are you really ok with everything Im doing" "Yes silly, i like it" "Good but this is like rape or something, your too young" "No Pete just stop, we're lying on a damn couch and its not a big deal, you can have a moral crisis if we fuck or something but just stop. Im fine with this, i like it, your not taking advantage of me and Im not too young" "If you insist little darling"

He's obviously making fun of me so i grab his hand and link our fingers together, partly to try to freak him out since he seems to have a problem with this and half because i really wanna just hold his hand. His hand doesn't have any tattoos since he just has 2 sleeves and chest tattoos but they're really rough and calloused from playing bass so much and it feels really good to hold. "Patrick i said-" "What's wrong" "Patrick Im serious, i like you and you know that but this isn't appropriate" "Yeah it is" "Your silly, i like it though but we're not gonna fuck" "That's ok but chill about this, I like your hands" "Well have fun with them then"

I really do like his hands so I keep playing with them and tracing his knuckles until he pulls his hand away and sighs "I have to get ready for the show Patty but your watching it right" "Yeah" "Good I hope you like it and come back here afterwards ok, you do have VIP so I wanna make sure you get all the VIP time that you deserve"

As I walk out Pete just waves and winks making me even more excited about after the concert then I am about the actual concert.

It goes pretty fast probably because I spend most of the time jumping and screaming along to the music along with everyone else around me and it's so much fun that I almost forget about meeting Pete.

Obviously it's not something I actually would forget so I just walk down the hallway like I did before after I've managed to get out of the theatre and just take a breath and knock on the door of Petes room. When it opens Petes band mate Joe is staring down at me looking curious so I just back away in fright. I'm not quite as obsessed with Joe and Andy as I am with Pete but they're in my favourite band with him and both hot as hell and really talented. I'm a bit star struck until Pete walks over and grabs my hand "This is the guy I told you about that came in before". Before I can say anything he pulls me in and flops on his couch again with me on his lap.

"Oh right you did tell us but I didn't expect him to be so young" Joe says looking down at me apprehensively so I just blush and look down at me and Petes joined hands. "Yeah Pete how old is this kid, is he even fucking legal you dipshit, look at him he's tiny" Andy joins in making Pete put a protective arm around my waist "Yes he's 18 so he's legal" "Of course you'd date a guy who's barely legal you idiot, 14 years age difference, your almost double his age Pete".

Pete growls and stands up pulling me with him and puts his other arm around me too "Look dipshits I like Patrick and it's not like I'm planning anything terrible, we're just hanging out. He's legal and it's perfectly legal to do whatever we want even if you guys don't agree so piss off and let me hang out with him, god fuck sometimes you guys are annoying"

I hate it that I'm making him fight with his band mates and friends just because he decided to be nice to me, a lot of this is my fault anyway for keeping telling him it's ok and it's not a big deal if we touch each other. "It's ok Pete just leave it, I'll leave if you want" "No I want you here, I told you that" "Ok but don't fight" " Fine then, you two get out"

I want to tell him not to ditch his friends for me but they just roll their eyes and walk out and shut the door so Pete lies back in the couch pulling me on top of him. "Pete you shouldn't have done that" "I can do whatever I want" "I know but I'm not important enough to dump your band members for" "Yes you are, I live in a bus with them so we can be parted for a while while we talk"

I look back at him over my shoulder but instantly his lips are on mine which makes it really awkward since my neck hurts like this out his lips are amazing so I sink into him.

Too soon it's over but he picks me up and chucks me on the other end of the couch and lies on top of me as we keep kissing and he forces his tongue into my mouth. As we kiss one of Pete hands runs up under my shirt and the other one goes down to cup my crotch as he starts grinding down on me. I thought I'd be a bit more apprehensive about this but he's sexy as hell and he is a really cool, nice guy who I really do like so I really don't need to think this through at all so I thread my hand into his hair and hold him close to me

When Pete finally pulls away he looks into my eyes and smiles then his eyes go wide and he sits up quickly "Oh god what did I just do" "Pete what's wrong" "I just made out with a kid that's what's wrong, I promised I wouldn't do that or take advantage of you but I just did and I'm such a dick and technically a pervert I guess"

I didn't think he'd freak so much from a kiss but I loved it and I know he did too so I just want him to chill and do whatever he wants with me. "Pete it's fine, I want you" "No Patrick you don't, I can't do this I'm sorry, your too young and I'm not a pervert and I can't sleep with you if that's what you want" "Why not, you want this just as much as me" "Yes I do, I want to fuck you and ruin you but I can't do that to you, I just can't" "Why, I'm legal and so are you, this is all fine and we both want this and we're both consenting adults so there's no way we'd get in trouble. People might not like it but there's nothing they can do because its all legal" "It's not the legal part Patty, I don't wanna be considered a pervert and it's about my morals"

When he calls me Patty I know I'm getting the better of him so I just need him to see that it's not a big deal and if we both want this we should go for it. "Come on Petey, we don't have to do anything but it's fine, your not a pervert and who cares, no one'll know anyway" "You are one very persuasive sexy little boy aren't you, come on then sweetie if you want me your gonna get me" "Wait really" "Yes, I want you and you want me and you fought so hard for this so now your getting what you want, I'm gonna fuck you so hard alright Patty babe" "Ok Petey" "Good boy but you'll call me master or we stop until you say sorry alright, I don't like bad misbehaving boys"

I don't know how he's gone from worrying his head off about all this to being hot and dominant in about 2.6 seconds but it's still hot as fuck so I just lie back and nod "Yes master, I'll be a good boy" "Oh no you won't your a bad fucking boy and I know it, I know how to punish you though, I'll make you into a good boy"

Petes eyes are so dark from lust so I just arch my body up towards him but he pushes his hands down on my chest to keep me down. His hands slide under my shirt to pull it off so I'm exposed to the cold air in the room making me shiver. "Aw sweetie are you cold" "Yes master" "Oh then since your such a good boy" His mouth dives down again to reconnect with mine and he does a good job warming me up quickly because I'm so turned on by him and I just want him to fuck me.

"You warm now darling" "Yes master, thank you" "You are such a good boy, I love it" "Can you take your shirt off please master" "Since your being so good"

When he takes his shirt off i just stare at his beautiful tattoos until he grabs my wrists and pins them over my head. "I dont have handcuffs or anything to tie you like id want but this'll do, you'll be a good boy for me anyway Im sure". I have every plan of being naughty for him but i like the idea of being restrained and him holding me down so i nod up at him and let him pin me to the couch and force his tongue into my mouth again.

"Babe are you sure about this" "Yes" "You sure that your ok with going all the way" "Yeah i want you, its fine just take me" "Wait are you a virgin baby" "No way, i wouldn't do this or ask you for this if i was a virgin, i know you wouldn't do it and i dunno but Im not a virgin trust me" "Ok baby good, your so young though i didn't think that you might be" "Yeah but Im not. I have like this boyfriend who kinda fucks me a lot" "Wait you have a fucking boyfriend" "Yeah but he's not really my boyfriend, he's my bully and one day he decided he wanted to fuck me so he did and liked it so now Im his fucktoy" "Im sorry darling, did he take your virginity" "Yes" "Im so sorry babe but Im gonna make this good"

He was being so dominant but now he's being really gentle and its nice that he does care about me but its not as hot and sexy and naughty so i miss it. "Fuck me Petey" "Anything you want baby". As he drops his pants to the floor i realise Im actually doing this and fucking my idol but he doesn't seem like a famous 32 year old rockstar, right now he's just a really cool hot guy who i do like and i wanna do this with him.

Petes boxers are basically a tent because he's so turned on so i grab the waistband to pull it off but he stops me before i can. "Wait Patty, this is real isn't it, everything i feel and what we're doing is real" "Yeah of course, what do you mean" "I just wanna know that you do like me and you dont just wanna fuck and do this so you can brag and tell everyone that i fucked you. This is a really big risk for me and i could get in trouble so please just tell me if you do care about me. Also if this is just for some stupid sex tape then that'll suck so yeah"

I didn't know he'd be so worried about this but i guess it would suck if i just taped this and embarrassed him or something but i wouldn't do that. He's an amazing guy and really nice and i don't really wanna be in a sex tape anyway so that would suck for me.

"No Pete id never do that, that'd be horrible for both of us if we made a porno and i wouldn't do that" "Why do you wanna be with me though, is it just because Im famous and you like my band so you'll let me fuck you" "No i wouldn't let anyone else since being fucked so much and basically being forced to do it has kinda put me off sex. If i just liked you because your my idol then id hang out with you if i got the chance and get your autograph and stuff, i actually like you and even if you were just a random guy i met then id like you because your cool and you treat me better then anyone else does. Please fuck me now, i want you, i need you"

Petes only in his boxers still so i grab the hem and gently play with it "Can i?". I never thought id have to ask for this and i thought now that he's over the age difference and everything it'd be fine but i like it that he does care about me and want this to be real because i do too. "Yeah Patty, go ahead" "Ok Petey, this is all real though you know, i do care about you a lot" I pull them down slowly letting his boner spring free. He's about normal size but even if he's not some huge 20 inch cock monster he's thick and hard and covered in pre come and i do really want him so he could be 1 inch for all i care because i just want him in me.

"Oh god Petey please" "You like what you see do you" "Yes so much, your so hot" "I know". His confident cocky attitude is back and its hot so i whimper and pull him down onto me so i can feel his hard on through my jeans. When our lips touch i just get even more horny while we make out and I wish he'd just get on with it and fuck me.

Luckily he grabs my jeans and whips them and my boxers off so we're both naked quickly. He's obviously done this a lot so I'm even more excited.

"Do you have condoms and stuff" "Yeah in the drawer under the table baby". I lean over and grab them from where he said then look back up at him "Yup here we go" "Good boy". Easily he flips us over so I'm straddling him, still holding the condoms and lube "I want you to ride me sweetie" "Why" "I like it and I wanna see you all hot and sexy bouncing on top of me, plus I wanna see what you can do without me having to do everything" "Ok I've never ridden anyone but I'll try" "It's easy so just go with it" "Yup"

Quickly I roll on the condom and rub lube onto him then position myself above him "Are you ready" "Always sweetie, go for it if you want". I didn't realise before that he was actually just doing it like his because I think he wants to give me a chance to do what I want and give me the chance to pull away if I want to. Even if he's trying to make this for me so I can decide what I want I just wanna ride him hard and show him I'm not the stupid kid he sometimes treats me like, because I'm not.

As I start it burns since I didn't prep myself and he's thicker then I'm used to but I just ignore it and slide all the way down then start going slowly.

"As good as this is darling I said show what you can do and I know you can go fast" "Anything you want master". When I call him that again Petes eyes darken with lust and he grabs my hips to slam me down into himself hard. I moan and collapse against him, instinctively just submitting to him but he said to ride him so that's what I'm gonna do even if he keeps subtlety taking charge like this.

I straighten up and look him straight in the eyes as I bounce faster and wrap my arms tightly around his neck to pull him into a kiss. "Fuck Patty" He mumbles so I ride faster just desperate to make him feel good and because I want to show him that I am good at this.

"Patty you are so fucking good and god damn your tight, I thought you fucked a lot" "Yeah but I dunno it's only been like a couple of months since we started" "Well then I'm glad because this is fucking amazing"

I keep riding him and basically just slamming myself down on him as much as I can and swivelling my hips until I find my prostate which just increases the pleasure by a million. "F-fuck Pete right there" "Your the one doing this Patty, if you want it there then ride me so I fuck you there, this is all you"

I speed up even more making sure to hit that spot every time making me moan and press my lips against his in a desperate messy kiss. Petes hands are still holding my waist tightly and pushing me up and down in time with my pace and occasionally bucking his hips into me from below to slam into me harder and make me scream in pleasure.

We keep going like this so we don't even notice the door open until Joe yells "What the fuck, you said you wouldn't fuck him Pete". Instantly I pull away and try to get off but Pete holds me in place, rubbing circles on my hips with his fingers to comfort me.

"Joe fuck off would you" "No your fucking a kid" "He's not a damn kid he's 18 and that's perfectly legal" "Pete are you serious, the VIP ticket people are waiting outside and your just fucking a kid who randomly walked in here after you said you wouldn't"

Pete and Joe keep arguing so I link my hand in Petes "Pete just leave it, it's fine, you need to meet your fans so I should go, I can't hold you up" "I don't care, it's fine" "No it's not, I'm not a slut anyway so I'm not gonna do this in front of your fucking friend. Can you just get him to turn around and I'll get dressed and leave" "No Patty" "Yes Pete, your band and fans and music are more important then one kid you decided to fuck"

Before he can argue anymore Joe cuts in much to my surprise "You know what just finish quickly, I'll just say your showering and not ready or something and have them wait" "Wait really" "Yeah your alright actually kid, no one else he's fucked has said that they're not a slut, refused to fuck in front of people or said that fans and his job is more important, that's really cool kid, I like you so just do what you want. You have like 10 minutes"

As he walks out I look at Pete in surprise but Pete just smirks "I knew they'd love you, everyone does. As awesome as you are though babe I wanna fuck you and I'm not stopping so come on, we've only got a few minutes"

He starts lifting me up and down on himself so I bounce along in time and it speeds up quickly until I'm going as hard and fast as I can again and Petes slamming into me from below again so it feels amazing. There's people literally right outside so I need to shut up but I can't and Petes moaning even louder so I don't even bother trying to be quiet.

"Master I'm close" "Me too baby, same time alright" "Ok master". Pete grabs my dick and jerks me off in time with his thrusts and soon were both moaning uncontrollably as we climax.

When we both come down from the high I know there's no time for anything else so I just grab my clothes and start pulling them on. Pete does the same but stops when he's just got jeans and boxers on "Babe stay shirtless, your beautiful Patty and I'm not bothering so there's no point". I don't know about walking around outside shirtless but I guess he just wants me like this for a minute until I have to leave.

Smiling he pulls me out into the corridor, which is suspiciously empty even though Joe said there were people waiting, and we go across the hall to another room and Pete barges straight in. Joe and Andy are there so again I'm a bit star struck and shy, especially since Joe did kinda just walk in on us fucking like 5 minutes ago.

"Guys I'm ready but can Patrick just stay in here cos I wanna take him home with me after this". My mouth just drops open because I didn't think he'd want to take me to his house, I thought he was just gonna walk me out not do this. "Petey what are you talking about" "I wanna take you home, your beautiful and awesome and I wanna spend time with you, plus I can't take you out anywhere really without everyone in the world somehow knowing but I do wanna do something. If it makes you feel less weird I also wanna fuck you into my bed, I've seen how fucking awesome you can ride but now I wanna fuck you"

That's really sweet that he wants to spend time with me even if I'm technically just a kid he had some fun with but I wanna do it so I hope he's serious.

"Yeah of course the kid can stay here but come on we gotta go" "Ok". Pete turns to me and kisses me quickly then pulls away and puts his arms around my waist "I'll be back in a while, you can do whatever you want in here. If you wanna leave then you know where to go but if you wanna stay then I really do wanna take you home" "I'll be here when you get back" "Good boy, I'll be back soon, have fun" 

Him, Andy and Joe run out quickly to go meet the fans so I just sit down on Andy's couch and pull my phone out of my jeans to probably just cruise on Twitter for a while while I wait since I'm just impatient for him to finish.


	12. Fingering

"Fucking shit Patrick stop being so good at this" "No way Petey I'm so close to winning". Me and my boyfriend Patrick are having like the biggest WOW battle ever and he's so fucking good at it and like always he's kicking my ass right now.

"Patty stop it please can't I win for once" "Nope only if you suddenly become good at this" "Fuck you"

He keeps kicking my ass until I huff and come up with probably the only plan I have that will give me any chance of winning. Slowly I take one hand off the controller and slide it over onto Patrick's thigh and rub softly.

"Pete stop distracting me" "I'm not doing anything" "Oh your a dick". Patrick doesn't wanna take his hands off and loose so I just keep awkwardly playing with one hand while I rub my hand up his leg until I get to his crotch so I can palm him while we play.

Patrick seems to realise what I'm doing but he's so concentrated that it doesn't effect him until I unzip his jeans and pull his boner out to start running my hand along it. "Fucking fuck fuck that feels good but stop it Petey, your just distracting me and your too good at this for it to be fair" "It doesn't have to be fair, your so good at this game that I need all the help I can get"

I keep running my hand along his shaft and jerking him off quickly until he starts moaning and I know he's loosing concentration so I speed up even more and run my finger deliberately along his tip every time because I know how sensitive he is when I do that.

"Fuck Pete stop please". I completely ignore and keep going until he moans and comes on my hand, throwing his head back in the process which is just what I wanted because Patrick has pretty much no control at all. As he does that I keep running my finger on his tip to keep the pleasure going and quickly get my character into the game to kill Patrick's.

It's his last life so I jump up and shriek in happiness because for once I won, I might have cheated and given him a handjob in order to do it but it worked so I don't care.

When Patrick sits up and realises I cheated and won his eyes narrow angrily for a second then he giggles a bit and gets a cheeky expression on his face. "Turn around Pete" "Why" "Just do it". I don't trust him right now but I do it anyway and I just hear him drop his jeans off completely onto the floor and then kneel on the couch behind me.

Patrick reaches around and starts unbuckling the belt around my jeans while he presses light kisses to the back of my neck. When he's got it off and pushed my jeans and boxers down to my knees he runs his hand along my ass then spanks me before I realise that's what he's doing.

I jerk forward with the impact but he's pinned me against the back of the couch while he keeps spanking me and sucking on my neck. I love being spanked so I moan every time and I'm kinda just glad I did decide to distract him with a handjob.

"Tricky please" "Shut up I knew you'd like it kinky fuck". He hits me harder a couple of times then stops and just rubs my ass which is probably red and bruised just the way I like it. He bends me over further over the back of the couch and rubs his finger over my hole before pushing in slowly.

Most people would think I'd top him since I seem a lot more dominant and outgoing but as soon as we're behind closed doors he just takes complete control and I submit to him without even thinking about it. It's not what people would think would happen but we both like it and it works for us because I love him fucking and taking control of me and he loves fucking me and dominating me.

His finger only moves in and out of me slowly so I'm desperate for him to actually fuck me and go hard like he usually does and I don't know why he's being so stupidly slow. "Patty just fuck me" "Who's in charge here Petey" "Patty please" "I said who's in charge Pete" "You" "Good, remember that and stop giving me orders, I'll fuck you if I want to or I'll go slow if I want to"

He's been pretty passive and letting me do anything I want for most of the day since we had interviews together with a lot of awkward Peterick questions all the time so he always just lets me make up whatever I want then just goes along with it. I guess after all that he just wants to show who's really in charge and I like it even if he's being a teasing shit.

He keeps slowly fucking me but angles them to hit my prostate so I moan and bury my face in my arms, just wishing he'd go faster.

Eventually even with his agonisingly slow pace he starts hitting my prostate every time so I get closer and closer and start moaning even more and shake slightly like always when I'm about to come.

"Patty I'm gonna-" "Nope". Patrick pulls his fingers out completely and pulls me down onto his lap and wraps his arms tightly around my waist to pin my arms to my sides so I can't jerk myself off. "Patty no please no, just let me come" "Oh no hun, you played with me and cheated so you could win so now I'll tease you as much as I want" "No Trick no" "Yes my little Panda, we're gonna play another round ok and if you can win again without cheating then I'll fuck you and let you come but if you don't then I'll just tease you some more or spank you or just do whatever I want" "No I hate you" "Sorry babe, your the one who wanted to cheat"

I didn't think he'd be such a dick about it but he always does like playing with me and torturing me so I guess he just thinks this'll be fun. I never win this stupid game so there'll be a lot of opportunity for him to make me beg for him and get really desperate and I just want him to fuck me already but I know there's no way he'll give in yet.

Grumpily I pick up the controller I'd knocked on the floor before and Patrick starts the game again. Almost straight away I start loosing so I know this is gonna be a long game and a long afternoon before I finally get what I want and he lets me just come.


	13. Rimming

Me and Patrick just kinda lay on his bed boredly since we don't really have anything to do at the moment and it's too cold to go outside and do anything and we have hours until I have to go home.

"What's there to do here anyway Pat" "I dunno, like nothing" "What do you do all day" "I dunno, Wattpad, YouTube and Twitter usually" "Well get your phone then and I'm sure we'll find something to do".

For a while he just scrolls through Twitter while I lie next to him and I see a video and nudge him "Oi scroll up again". Like an idiot he scrolls too far so I grab it off him and scroll until I find it again. It's a Dan and Phil video where they apparently do a best friend test so that gives me an idea for me and Patrick.

"Hey Patty lets do like best friend test question shit, oooh lets do like a dirty quiz" "Huh" "Like dirty questions so I can find every fetish and dream you have and tell your next boyfriend". He's always said that everyone's he's been with has sucked and never satisfied him so I thought he'd be happier about me telling them what they should do to him but Patrick just blushes and looks away looking kinda sad. I don't know what's up with him so I just go onto Google and find a bunch of dirty questions that I think I just wanna use to make Patrick squirm and tell me all his dark naughty secrets so I can embarrass him and bring it up at random moments, like a good best friend should.

"Alright Patrick here, I've got some. Are you a virgin" "No and stop doing these, this is weird" "I'm a weird person and we don't talk about this so I wanna know what you've done, I know your a naughty dirty little boy deep down so I wanna find out if you've done more then me" "I haven't" "Yeah probably not but it'll be interesting, I'll do it too if you want and if it'll make you less embarrassed" "Yeah I guess, I already know your a naughty dirty little boy though so some of these things I'm not sure if I'll actually wanna find out"

With a smirk I look back at his phone "Have you done anal" "I'm gay so duh, what else would I do" "Yeah but have you got it up the ass" "Yeah" "Have you fucked someone" "Um once I think with Frank". When he brings up his ex boyfriend, who was a total asshole and almost ruined our friendship I stiffen up a bit but just sigh and look back at his phone. "Have-" "Hey wait you said you'd do them too asshole" "Fine. I'm not a virgin and I've done both cos Mikey's fucked me and I've fucked Mikey". When I mention Mikey Patrick stiffens just like I did when he said about Frank but I don't know if he's ever liked my current boyfriend Mikey so I dunno, he's always weird around him.

"Alright next one. Where's the best place you've done it" "I dunno, the bed" "Nah that's boring" "I dunno" "Where else have you done it" "Shower, wall, back of a bus, in a school bathroom, in franks office, everywhere pretty much, even his new prostitute boyfriends bedroom when he wanted a threesome" "Fuck you have gotten around" "Yeah but I didn't like a lot of it. I didn't like them in public because it was embarrassing and most of the time Frank made sure people saw us and knew because he liked embarrassing me and punishing me. I liked the bed though because we only did it there when he was happy with me and it was actually nice and soft and passionate for once"

I feel kinda bad for upsetting my best friend over that asshole shit dick who used him so bad. Frank ended up raping him and making him bleed and he actually used knives and burned him and treated him shit then just left him for a prostitute who I guess could take the pain better then poor Patrick.

"Patty it's ok, I'll never let someone like Frank get anywhere near you ever again. I'm your best friend and I should have known how awful he is and told him to piss off but I didn't so I'll be better next time. The next time you date anyone they're gonna be so pissed off at me after a while because I will be your protective father times a thousand" "Thanks Petey, your fucking awesome" "Damn right fucker"

I kinda wanna just move on so I just smirk over at him "I think I've done it pretty much anywhere you can think of though so I think mine trumps yours and I enjoyed them so yeah, it can be fun if your not with an asshole" "Tell me some" "Bed of course, shower, wall, over a desk, on the floor, on the couch, in my office, in a pool, on the beach, in the ocean, on a bus, on a train, in a hotel, in a bath, on a plane, on the roof, in the front lawn and more probably"

Patrick's mouth drops open half way through and he just looks shocked "Wow you really do have fun don't you" "Yup" "Have you done it in public" "Yeah like buses and stuff but I did it in the middle of a party once and people seem to just watch when you do that" "Your a slut" "Yup but you love me" "Yeah because I'm not the one slutting around with you so I love you still" "Good, after 7 years of friendship you better love me"

We go back to a few more questions but it's kinda just because I do wanna protect him and know what's happened so I don't let anyone else hurt my best friend.

"Have you ever rimmed anyone". That's probably a good question because if Frank made him do it then I'll go hunt him down and kill him because that's something I don't wanna imagine him forcing my boy to do that.

"Yeah I have" Patrick whispers pissing me off just a bit more "Have you been rimmed" "Yeah I have" "Did Frank actually rim you Patty" "No Andy did remember, my first boyfriend". I forgot that Patrick did actually have a boyfriend before that shit head. Andy was great and he did treat Patrick like a king which I liked but he left for college in New York after high school so they broke up. I was always disappointed about that because I did like Andy, he was a good guy and we were always friends as well as him being Patrick's boyfriend.

"That's good then" "Have you ever been" "Um no not really" "Seriously Pete, you've never been rimmed or rimmed someone" "I've rimmed a couple people but no ones done it to me and Mikey only did it once because I talked him into it and he stopped like straight away because it was gross" "Oh, I didn't think you'd not have done it"

We sit in silence while Patrick makes strange facial expressions for a while which I know means he's thinking then he looks down to where I'm still lying. "Pete do you want me to rim you"

Im really not sure what to think about the idea. The thought of Patrick's tongue in my ass turns me on a lot and probably more then it should but i just don't know. There's Mikey who i don't love and Im not overly attached to him but i don't know about cheating on him, Im not a total asshole like that but i do kinda wanna try with Patrick.

"Patrick i dont know, its just i don't know" "Oh god Im so sorry i didn't wanna like be all creepy" "Nah Patrick its fine but-" "Im sorry Petey i know its creepy but i have always wanted to try with you but i know you have Mikey so you'd never want me, please just ignore this and don't let it end out friendship". I didnt think Patty would freak so much but i guess he did offer to eat my ass out and help me cheat on my boyfriend so that could kinda be a bit awkward if i said no.

"Patrick i really don't know, i kinda do want it but just Mikey and i don't know about just getting my best friend to do that" "Do you really want it" "Well yeah, i care about you and i always have wondered since we're both gay and it does turn me on a bit-". Patrick cuts me off before i can say anything else by suddenly pressing down on me and connecting our lips. His body on top of mine feels more right then it should under the circumstances but i couldn't care less and just grab his waist and kiss him back. Obviously he wasn't expecting it because he squeaks but then sinks back into it and runs his tongue along my lip so i open my mouth for him.

We keep kissing until i trail my hands down from his waist to grab his ass and grind him down onto me. That makes Patrick quickly stop and get off me, much to my disappointment so i grab his wrist as he stands up to pull him back towards me. "Pete we can't" "Why not" "Its not right and you dont even like me so i dunno" "I do like you, i don't know if i love you or boyfriend kind of like you but your my best friend and Im intrigued by it" "I don't know" "If you don't wanna then we won't and if we hate it then we can just forget about it and move on and still be best friends, nothing is gonna change that"

Patrick looks nervous about it but he sighs and sits down in my lap "What if i don't wanna forget even if it sucks, i don't wanna forget finally getting to be with the guy Im in love with and being close to you". My mouth just falls open almost comically when he says that "Patrick, you love me, what are you talking about". His face goes completely pale and he looks away from me quickly "What do you mean, you know i love you your basically my favourite person in the world and your the only person i can properly talk to about everything" "Yeah i know but this isnt about you loving me like a brother, your in love with me" "Please just leave it Pete, Im in love with you, I've had a crush on you since Frank hurt me and you spent so much time taking care of me and cheering me up and making me happy again, how could i not love you, no one else has ever cared like you do"

Patrick really does like me and i want him to just kiss me or do anything so i put a hand gently on his face "Patrick, i don't know what i feel so show me, show me that you love me". Its basically a useless attempt to try to kiss him again and to know if he does actually love me and if i could ever love him too.

As he leans in i start freaking out a bit but when our lips touch again i just get lost in Patrick and roll on top of him and force my tongue back into his mouth. "Fuck Petey your amazing" "God Patty i love you". I wasnt really paying attention since i love Patricks kisses too much but he pulls back and looks at me with wide eyes "Wait what did you say, you love me" "I-i-i i don't know maybe, i love you kissing me but i don't know what i feel" "Do you think you might ever love me" "I think i already might" "I love you" "Patrick i wanna just tell you i love you too but i don't know if i do, don't get upset" "Im not and its fine, i just wanted to tell you incase it makes you telling me easier" "Thanks Patty"

He's so sweet so I kiss him again and just let him take control a bit more and show me how much he loves me until I grab his ass again and he pulls away. "Pete what are we doing, are we actually gonna go all the way or what" "I thought you were just gonna rim me but if you want to go all the way we can" "No I think I wanna rim you but do you want that" "Yeah I do" "Should I just do that then" "Let's just kiss and be natural and we'll see what happens, let's just go with it and see if we want it"

Finally when I kiss him he lets me and I can grab his ass and grind him on me without him stopping me. I want Patrick even more then he seems to want me so it doesn't take me long for me to strip naked and as he pulls off my boxers I just grind down on him since we're both naked. "Please Tricky" "You want me to eat you out?" "Yeah".

He slides down my body and stops to bob his head a few times on my boner then spreads my legs to kiss my thighs for a while. "Fuck please Trick stop it" "I thought you'd like it" "I do and that's the problem and I'm gonna come real soon if you don't move your ass and get your mouth in my ass"

I never thought he'd be such a tease but he keeps kissing my thighs for ages and slowly making bruises until I'm desperate then he finally takes his mouth away and goes down to my ass. It's a bit awkward since I'm still on my back so I have to put my legs around his shoulders and lift my hips to give him access but when he dips his mouth down to lick down the crease of my ass I forget how uncomfortable it is and just moan.

He keeps licking along it for a while before pushing my ass apart and circling his tongue around my ass hole. This basically reduces me into a submissive mess just moaning for more which is something that no one else has ever really made me do before.

When he pushes in slightly I groan and just lie back trying not to take control and try to make him do more since this is Patricks thing he wants to do and I doubt I could control myself enough to do very much anyway.

Patrick's tongue can honestly just work magic as he grabs my thighs tighter and dips his tongue into me deeply and looks up at me with his beautiful blue eyes as he keeps tongue fucking me.

It doesn't take me long to get to the brink since I was almost there before anyway after kissing Patrick and him working on my thighs but I can't just come after only like 2 minutes of him doing this so I hold on. When Patrick slips in a finger to join his tongue in my ass I don't even bother trying to shut up because it feels even better then before. If this is what he can do with his mouth I just wanna find out what else he can do.

I've never bottomed with anyone except Mikey and I only did that because he didn't like the idea of letting me, who was already more dominant then him, be in charge and top him so he talked me into bottoming. I don't like it awfully much but Mikey doesn't like the idea of giving me total control over him so I don't really have a choice.

As much as I don't like bottoming when Patrick starts finger fucking me and using his tongue all I want is for him to fuck me and I think I'd bottom for him and submit the second he asked me to because he is so fucking good. How has this beautiful little shit not had more boyfriends because anyone with half a mind would get with him if he's so amazing at pretty much everything.

"Patty I'm gonna come" "Oh really" "Yeah" "Can you just wait" "No, fuck no your so good, I'm gonna come in your hair after a minute" "Alright then"

Quickly he takes his mouth away from my ass and drops my legs down and sucks my dick into his mouth and keeps fucking me with his fingers.

God damn he's so good I can't hang on for anytime at all and soon I'm coming in his mouth as his fingers push against my prostate. "Fuck Petey I love you" "Oh god Patty" He pulls away from my dick with a pop and pulls his fingers out and slides up to kiss my lips. "Petey did you like that" "Yeah of course, I loved it" "What about me, d-do you love m-me".

Patrick seems terrified to ask me that and I'm still not sure but I know me makes me feel things Mikey's never made me feel and that no one at all had ever made me feel and I do wanna try to be with him. "Patty I still don't know but I wanna be with you, I don't know how I feel but I just wanna be with you and see what happens"

Patrick's face lights up for a second then he frowns "What about Mikey" "I'll break up with him" "No you can't, I know what it's like to be abandoned and cheated on and heart broken and I won't let you do that to Mikey no matter how you feel about me" "But Patty I wanna be with you" "You can't be"

He's just refusing now and I hate it and I wish I could have just realised how he felt sooner or just not got with Mikey. "Babe I'm not gonna be a dick about it, I'm just gonna talk to Mikey and say that our relationship isn't working and it's obvious we don't feel the way we should about each other and that we should break up. We'll still be friends and all probably but I just can't date him. I'll just tell him that I do think I like you and just be honest, I don't wanna break his heart but I don't think there's any love in the relationship so I don't think he will be super depressed about it"

Patrick still seems uncertain but I grab his hand and tangle my other hand in his hair "Look babe I don't wanna hurt Mikey but wouldn't it just hurt him more if I cheat, I like you more then him and I don't love him and I don't think I ever will so there's no point" "Just please be nice Petey, Mikey's a good guy" "I know and I have every intention to be friends with him so it's ok" "Ok, you should do that" "Ok Patty I'm gonna do that now, I don't wanna delay it and I might as well while I have the balls, I'll be back in a couple of hours ok I just needa talk everything through with him"

I don't think he knew I was intending to go straight on with it but there's no point making it longer then I should and then I can just try being happy with Patrick and not have all this drama.

Hopefully I can fall in love with Patrick like he is with me but right now I need to deal with the boyfriend who's not in love with me. Maybe I shouldn't have just been like 'fuck it I'll date you' when me and Mikey met and actually been friends first so I'd know this was a bad idea from the start.


	14. 69

As I dance I run my hands through my short newly dyed blonde hair and just move my hips even more sensually against the pole. Being a stripper is pretty fun to be honest since all you have to do is wear minimal clothes and sexily dance and grind on things. As long as your hot and can dance and move well then it's pretty fun and easy and I love turning people on. People always tell me 'no Pete you shouldn't enjoy being a stripper at a gay club, that's only your job because you failed high school and couldn't get a different job' but I don't care, it might be weird but I like the whole strip club and the people and the whole feel and attitude so call me wired if you want.

I really love this because when I get onstage in not just Pete Wentz the gay high school drop out who wears skirts all the time and everyone seems to avoid I'm just Panda the stripper who just dances all his problems away and can turn anyone on with a dance.

Half way through the dance as I walk around the pole in the high heels I hate but have to wear to work here and start to take off the corset I'm wearing like always. This time though I can't and as I keep moving my hips against the pole I realise that someone tied it wrong so I can't get it off. This has never happened before and I can't stop and get someone to help because people would complain and I can't not take it off because I'm supposed to end up in just the red panties I'm wearing underneath by the end of the dance so I can't keep it on.

I start going into a bit of a panic until I feel someone's hand push mine away and they start unlacing it while moving their hips against mine from behind. When I look back its Cupcake, or Patrick when we're not performing, the guy who dances next to me usually so I just move my hips against him to give people a show.

Everyone who was watching Cupcake before and everyone watching me cheers loudly as we move against each other while he unties my corset.

Slowly he leans in and whispers into my ear so no one else can hear "I've got it undone, they didn't tie the bow right, do you want me to take it off" "Yeah might as well or they'll wonder why you didn't" "Whatever you want honey". Everyone watching cheers loudly as I moan while he pulls the corset off me and runs his hands along my chest while I keep moving my hips and grinding on him.

When their applause dies down I turn around and smirk at Cupcake "Should I take yours off" "Yeah, give them a show as you said". I smirk again and run my hands along his waist to his back and unlace his as we look at each other lustfully and grind our crotches together. I make sure to tease him and the audience a bit before taking it off and looking down at his chest while biting my lip.

We're both just wearing skirts and panties so I can feel his boner through them as I rub on him but we're not usually supposed to dance together at this club for some reason so I step away from him and wink at him. He gets the idea and walks off to his stage again giving me a flirty wave as he walks away so I keep moving my hips and go back to my pole to keep going with the dance.

After I dance and take a quick break to go backstage and pull my skirt and corset back on, making sure it's tied right this time then go out to flirt with people and just have some fun.

I end up giving more lap dances then I can count, a couple of strip shows down to my panties again and a blowjob to a guy who offers to pay more money for me to suck him off then I usually earn all week and I can't really refuse that kind of money.

When I get backstage to my dressing room the owner of the club is there and he glares at me and pulls me in where Cupcakes sitting and smiles at me and playfully rolls his eyes as I walk over to sit next to him. "What were you two doing out there" "What do you mean sir" "The whole grinding and sluttiness out there, if I wanted you to dance together then I'd tell you to and that'd be what the show was" "Um I" Cupcake seems so shy and worried about it even though he was just saving my ass from stuffing up and being embarrassed out there.

"Sir we didn't mean to but my corset was done wrong and I couldn't get it off because it was all knotted so he came over and took it off, we didn't really have a choice because I would have had to not take it off or gone off and got someone else to change it but I was in the middle of my dance". He doesn't look happy but he sighs "Fine, it doesn't matter then but try checking it before you go onstage next time" "Yup I will don't worry" "Good now get changed the both of you"

As he walks out I just turn to Cupcake and sigh "Thank goodness, I didn't think us dancing together would be such a big deal" "I dunno, this isn't just a prostitute club so maybe he just doesn't like it" "I just sucked a guy off though, would he hate that" "You did what!" "He payed so much for it so I had to, it's like enough for a months rent for me, how could I actually refuse" "Your not supposed to do that Panda, your supposed to give lap dances and strip and whatever they ask but it's not supposed to be sexual unless it's actually a sex night when we're supposed to do that" "I know but I need the money and it wasn't a big deal" "He won't like it though so don't tell anyone else" "I won't"

I hop off the makeup desk, untie my corset and chuck it on the floor then push my skirt down and walk over to my bag to find my bag. Cupcake does the same and he's naked the next time I turn around and I can just look at his beautiful ass in the air as he rummages around in his bag.

When he turns around I just shamelessly keep staring at him and his dick which is now pretty hard as he walks towards me. "Watcha looking at Pandy" "You obviously" "Well you like what you see then do you?" "Yup, quite a lot" "Well you might as well take those panties off them so I'm not the only one here naked and I can be creepy to you too". I push them down and step out so we're both just naked in the middle of the room.

"Mmm Pandy" "You've seen it before babe what's wrong" "Suddenly your so much sexier" "I guess all the grinding and stripping each other on stage worked out pretty well then" "So what do you think" "You mean about breaking the rules and just fucking right here" "Yeah" "I think it's a fucking perfect idea and I'm not sure why you're not on the table right now spreading your fucking legs for me"

Cupcake smirks and wraps his arms around my waist and sits back onto the makeup table again "I've got an idea, can we try it" "Anything you want sweetheart". He spins us around and pushes me onto the table so he can climb on top of me "I wanna 69, you ok with that" "Yeah I love it" "Awesome".

Cupcake spins around so his ass is by my face and he takes my dick into his mouth and I just moan and grab his ass tightly and run my tongue along his ass.

I've never heard him properly moan since usually when he's dancing or doing anything with people I'm busy as well and all his moans on stage are pretty fake and exaggerated so his real sex moans are hot as hell and I just want to hear him scream my name. "You like that sweetie" "Yes" "Good now suck my dick"

Like a good boy he starts sucking me and I keep licking along his ass and press my tongue into his ass. As I lick him out and he sucks me off it feels really good and when he presses one of his fingers into my ass as well I just moan and push my tongue into him harder.

I'm more dominant but I'm a stripper and used to be a street whore so I'm kinda used to being fucked and doing whatever the other person wants. Plus he hits my prostate straight away so there's no way I'll tell him to stop or do anything about it.

I start moving my tongue faster in and out of him as he moves his fingers faster and it's hard to not just give up and moan like a slut but Cupcakes moans are so hot I just wanna hear them. He's still not screaming for me so it's not good enough and I need to make him show me how slutty he is and him to know how much I want him.

"Cupcake why did you stop sucking me" "It feels so good" "I know but your not a cheap useless whore, your a beautiful boy who I really want and who should be sucking my dick". He's only finger fucking me and that's not enough to make me come so I'm happy when he starts sucking me again and I can't stop myself moaning against his ass.

I'm close but I don't wanna come first so I reach around and grab his dick to jerk him off quickly while keeping my mouth in his ass.

Lucky for me he doesn't have much control and just comes into my chest quickly so I can let go and come into his pretty little mouth.

Cupcake sits up quickly and grabs a tissue from the bench and spits out my come into it and chucks it in the bin quickly. I've never had someone not swallow and actually spit it out when I come so it's a bit weird and I think he's trying to hide the fact he did it from me by just sitting up and getting rid of it quickly but I'm not sure why he did it.

As he gets off he seems so terrified and turns around to look down at me scaredly as he stands over me.

"Come here sweetie" I whisper so he walks back slowly so I grab his arm and pull him down to kiss me. I've never kissed him before and I don't do a lot of kissing because I don't have many boyfriends and I don't kiss people I perform for so I like it.

"Pandy are you ok" "Yeah of course why wouldn't I be" "I didn't swallow" "That's fine I don't really care if you do, it feels fucking amazing for me either way and I barely notice" "I'm sorry I just couldn't" "Its fine sweetie, I don't really care"

He seems a bit shy and nervous now so I put my arms around his waist tight "Why are you so worried anyway". I've never seen someone who flaunts themselves and gives guys hard ons for a living be so terrified and nervous and I don't get it.

"Pandy, Pete, can I tell you something" When he actually calls me Pete I'm not sure what's wrong but I think he's more nervous about something other then just not being able to swallow. "Of course, what do you needa tell me" "Pandy, I'm a virgin".

I let go of his waist and push him away from me because I just really hope he's joking "What the fuck do you mean" "I mean I'm a virgin, I'm only 20 and I've never had a boyfriend I wanted to loose it to. People have offered but I don't wanna loose it to a stranger at a strip club and it's never been something I wanna do so I'm a virgin, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry"

Poor Cupcake seems so upset and I just had such a good time with him and I'd have never guessed he was a virgin but I'm kinda glad I didn't put my fingers or anything into him and just used my tongue because he might have been upset and freaked if I did.

"Cupcake sweetie have far have you gone" "I don't know" "Just tell me" "I've given guys handjobs before and a couple of blowjobs but no ones ever touched me or made me come or fucked me. I've seen people naked and they've seen me since I work here and everyone gets naked in front of each other and changes in public since we're all strippers and all guys so it doesn't matter"

I didn't know how pure he was since he is a stripper and is around all this stuff all the time but I guess a lot of people here were prostitutes or worked in hard core sex clubs previously like me so I'm not used to people like him who just work here where he doesn't have to go all the way.

"That's kinda sweet babe but that means no ones eaten you out" "No but I wanted you and I didn't wanna just suck you off and it was a easy way to just do that since I knew you'd wanna do something to me no matter what we did".

I didn't wanna be his first in anything but I guess it doesn't matter since he seems cool with it and if it's not a huge deal to him I'll just go with it and I'll just not fuck him because that's definitely not something I'd do to him.

"Cupcake do you wanna do this again" "Yeah kinda, your the first person to actually care about making me feel good and to not get mad that I had to spit out when you come" "That's because I already said it's not a big deal, your sexy though whether your a virgin or not so I definitely wanna have some fun" "Me too" "Good, come to my house why don't you because I'm single and bored and planning on pizza and David Bowie movies tonight and your good company. If you want I can teach you to swallow, if it'll make you feel better about it" "You just want me on your dick don't you" "Yes your little virgin mouth on my dick is so hot" "My mouth isn't a virgin, just my ass" "Well I'll get my definitely not virgin mouth in that sexy little ass again then" "Sure, that sounds good"

We quickly put on normal clothes and I grab his hand ignoring that he's sweaty and shaking a bit from nerves "Do you wanna go now" "Yeah" "I'm the first person you've been with aren't I" "If you mean boyfriend kinda thing then yes" "Don't get ahead of yourself sweetie, you sucked me off and finger fucked me once and we're hanging out so we're not dating but we'll see, I might warm to the idea" "I think a few lap dancing will make you more then warm to it" "Damn fuck yes, I've seen you give lap dances and that's so happening, let's go quick, I don't think my dick will stay in my pants for much longer with these kind of promises being made" "Mine either" "Then let's go"

We both just walk off, disconnecting our hands as we pass people in the hall because for some reason no one thinks strippers dating each other is a good idea but who gives. We won't get too jealous over us dancing for other people and being sexual with other people like ordinary people would so I think it'll work, if not I'll get a good friend and a lot of awesome blowjobs out of it so either way I'm good.


	15. Sweet And Passionate

"You may now kiss the groom".

Happily I look at my new husband Patrick then lean in and kiss him gently for a while then grab his waist and dip him down low and kiss him deeply while everyone in the pews cheers loudly. I don't wanna stop kissing him but Patrick pushes me away and laughs "We've been married about a minute and your already all over me, don't you know how to wait until we get home" "Nope I love you" "I love you too, so much but wait a god damn couple hours" "You better make it up to me then" "Sure"

Pouting I pull away and grab his hand "Come on then sweetie". Laughing we run down the isle together out of the park were holding the service in and towards the hall where we're gonna have the reception. Luckily we both decided to wear tuxes so I can easily scoop him up in my arms and carry him the rest of the way to the hall and push through the doors easily and place him down on the table nearest us and press our lips together again.

We kiss for a while until I climb onto the table on top of him and bite his lip so I can get access to his mouth with my tongue and just put my hands in his hair to hold him close to me.

I keep at it until the guests start walking in the doors and my best friend Brendon comes over and pulls me off Patrick "Hey this is you guys party so you can't just sit here and make out the whole time, we need the wedding couples dance so come on" "But Bren" "No Petey come on, you have the rest of your lives to kiss and fuck whenever you want so give everyone here a couple of hours to congratulate you idiots" "Alright Bren, just shut up"

Grudgingly I get off him and pull my new husband up and over to the dance floor for our dance. Both of us have no grace and can't dance for shit but it's so fun just moving on the dance floor with Patrick and holding him tight that we dance for about an hour until we're both drenched and exhausted.

"Come on Petey I'm gonna fall over in a minute, let's go get a drink" "Alright Patty, I don't think going any longer will make my terrible dancing any better anyway and I need a beer". We go to the tables where all the food and drink is but all there is is champagne and wine and nothing stronger so I just groan "Uh seriously" "We agreed no beer or whiskey or anything at our wedding remember, I don't want you shit face drunk" "But I've gotten drunk before" "Yeah but it's our wedding and your not gonna be drunk off your face on your wedding night, your go an remember this and tonight forever, I want you to remember this and how much I love you" "I love you to and if that's what you want then I won't drink" "Well there's nothing to drink anyway so you have no choice, let's have some champagne though, to celebrate the rest of our lives together" "Let's"

We both get a glass and drink toast to each other then have a couple more glasses as we just stand and talk and watch people and talk to whoever comes up to us.

By the end of the night the champagne has made me loosen up a bit and stop caring that I can't get drunk or do anything with Patrick and we just slow dance for a while as a lot of the guests start heading home. All I had was a few glasses so I'm still almost completely sober but I think Patrick had a few more then me since I made sure to keep refilling his glass and he's giggly and cute and I love it. I get him drunk on beer all the time but he's always sleepy then or pissed and aggravated or sobbing all the time so it's never very fun but Patrick drunk on champagne and wine is adorable.

I make sure to keep him away from anything with alcohol for the next hour as the rest of the guests leave since I know he wants to remember this and having a hang over the next day would make everything way less fun.

By the time we say goodbye to everyone and I drive us back home Patrick's mostly sobered up and he's just pretty happy and perky but he usually is anyway so it's pretty much the same. I don't think he was that drunk to begin with since there's only so drunk you can get in champagne which is basically just slightly alcoholic strawberry soda and it just made all the happiness he felt inside about getting married just bubble out of his mouth.

At home I carry him inside since I love just having him in my arms and this night is gonna be romantic and perfect because I want our marriage to start off well so I'm gonna make it start off well.

When we get to our room I drop him on the bed and look down at my beautiful husband lying on the bed below me smiling up at me with his wedding ring and engagement ring sparkling side by side on his finger. This makes me happier then I've ever been and I'm never letting him go, literally I don't plan on letting him out of my arms or the house for a while so we can just get used to being married and just have fun with it.

"So my darling husband now that we're alone what shall we do" "I think you already know what you want Petey" "Yeah I always know what I want but I thought I'd ask" "Well I don't really mind, I just wanna be with you" "Good because your gonna be spending quite a lot of time with me now so you better want me"

I lie next to him and kiss him softly and put my hands in his hair which is still sandy blonde from a bet we made for whoever lost to die our hair. Overall I'm glad I won because it suits him way more then it would me and he just does look beautiful.

I pull off his suit jacket and button his dress shirt while keeping kissing him then start on his pants. When he's naked I pull back and smile down at the most beautiful guy I've ever seen and that I'm somehow lucky enough to spend the rest of my life with. I'm so gushy and in love with him tonight but I guess we are married so it's only natural to be obsessed and all over him.

"Why are you still in clothes Petey, that's a terrible thing" "Well why don't you fix it then". Patrick leans up and pulls off my shirt and my pants afterwards so we're both naked and can just lie on the bed together.

"What do you wanna do babe" "Didn't I already ask that Pattycakes" "Yeah but you said you knew so what do you want, I'm all yours for whatever it is" "All mine, all mine forever, to do exactly as I please" "I think I'll have a problem with that" "Yeah but I love it when your naughty, your so sexy" "You should see yourself, you weren't the only one who was considering just giving up and fucking on the ground in the park" "In front of the wedding guests?" "Fuck them I just want you"

I lean down to kiss him again and roll on top of him with my hands back in his hair and he puts his arms around my neck. I like how this works because he submits to me easily and I can just dominate him easily so it works well even if he doesn't like being considered my sub because a lot of the time he ends up on top of me, riding me like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I should see if he wants to do that tonight because it's so hot to see him bouncing on my dick moaning.

"Patty do you need prep" "Nah I was bored waiting around for the wedding to start so I got my dildo" "You keep a dildo with you at a wedding" "I always have one" "I'm insulted by the fact you think you always need one" "Sorry babe but sometimes your not there so I go to plan b" "You should have invited me in, I could have fucked you for the last time as my boyfriend before you became my husband" "You wouldn't have and you know it, you wanted to wait for right now" "Well I could have watched and helped you with it" "I'll remember that next time"

I push in and start going into him slowly as he moans softly underneath me and holds me against him tighter. "Petey please" "Tell me what you want baby" "Fuck me" "I am" "Shut up and don't be a dick right now" "Ok sweetheart, this is our day" "Fuck me Petey fuck me" "I'd love to" "Then do it"

I speed up as Patrick rocks his hips down on me and rolls his body against mine. I don't think I've ever not been attracted to Patrick because he's always so sexy and everywhere his sweaty body touches me heats up from lust and I can't help myself when I give up on the slow and gentle and just go as fast and hard as he wants.

Despite our lust we love each other so no matter what we do the whole time we lie here as I fuck him I keep my eyes firmly locked with his. It's more intimate then usual since we keep our eyes in each other and just loose ourselves in each other faces and in our own love for each other.

"Patty I love you" "I love you too, more then I've ever loved anything" "Your beautiful" "Your perfect" "I'm gonna come" "Me too" "Come for me then baby, come all over me" "Yes yes yes yes"

I know how good it feels as I take him in my hand to jerk him off but Patrick keeps his eyes firmly on me as he moans and comes onto my chest breathing heavily.

"Petey come for me" "I'm gonna" "Come for me, right in me for the first time as husbands, the first time for the rest of our lives" "Your perfect, my perfect boy" "I'm your prefect boy so come" "Oh fuck I'm gonna"

It's impossible for me to not close my eyes and look away from Patrick as I moan and come into his ass and slump down on top of him. As I open my eyes he's still looking at me with so much love in his eyes it's beautiful and I just kiss him gently and lie my head down in the crook of his neck.

We both roll over and get in bed properly and cuddle together "How was that for the first time being married Pattycakes" "Amazing" "It definitely was".

Patrick turns around so I can spoon against his back and bury my face into his new blonde hair and sigh "Let's let is be the start of a perfect marriage with lots of love and awesome sex" "This was a good start I think" "Yup" "Here's to the rest of our lives together" "If I had a glass I'd toast to that" "Same"


	16. Public Place

As soon as Pete tells me we're taking the bus into town to shop I get suspicious because we have 2 perfectly good cars in the garage we can use and we can both drive perfectly well so I know this probably isn't good.

We wait for fucking ages at the bus stop when we could be there by now if we took our car and Pete just puts his arm around my waist and rests his head on top of mine without talking. The silence is awkward unlike it usually is but I think we're both bored and annoyed about this but it was his idea to start with.

When the bus finally gets here Pete groans and gets up and pulls me on to the back of the bus. Most of the bus is deserted and there's only a couple of people at the front so Pete leans against the window with his legs along the seat and I sit between them and hold his hand.

People keep giving me weird looks like they always so since I'm obviously a guy and I'm wearing a skirt but I hate guys clothes and they just look ugly and don't suit me. Pete likes it and always supports it and it seems to turn him on so I happily wear them since it makes me really happy and Pete likes it and he's the only other person I want to impress.

It's about half an hour bus ride so I settle back against him and play with his hand around my waist. I always love playing with his rings because for some reason he wears a lot and sometimes he looks like a sleazy rich guy with all of them but it's cute and fun to play with them and he lets me wear them all the time.

After a few minutes sitting there together listening to people talk and cars go past Pete pulls me properly onto his lap and places his hands on my hips. It's fine at first until he takes one of his hands up under my skirt to stroke the panties I'm wearing making me squeak and smack his hand away. We're in public and he knows I don't like it and I'd never do anything somewhere this public so I don't get why he's trying to touch me now.

Pete slips his hand under my skirt again to hold my thighs tightly and start kissing the back of my neck. "Petey stop we're in public" "I know, that's the point" "No I don't want to, why do you wanna anyway we could have fucked before we left home" "Remember yesterday when you sucked me off then stopped when I was about to come and refused to do anymore, this is your punishment" "No Petey" "Yes baby, you were bad so you get punished, you didn't even finish sucking me later on and I had to jerk off and you still ignored it, I don't like that so be quiet and let me punish you or everyone will know"

I hate this because it's so awkward and will be so embarrassing if we get caught but Petes set on it and he's got a lot more ways of punishing and embarrassing me so I need to just let him so it's done.

His hand slips under the string of my panties and strokes along my dick as I struggle to stay quiet and fail as I let out embarrassing little moans. Even if I don't like the idea of doing it here he can turn me on no matter what so I think I'm kinda screwed right now.

It'd be pretty obvious what we're doing to anyone who walks in the door of the bus or if people turn around since the front of my skirts pulled up and his hands down my panties so Pete turns around to sit properly on the seat so it won't be as easy for people to see.

His other hand slides to the back of my skirt and pushes my panties out of the way so he can push a finger into me. It's impossible not to moan now so I drop my head down submissively and let him increase his fingers and speed them up as he keeps stroking my now very hard boner.

I know this is going to end badly for me when he takes both his hands away and unzips his pants. "Pete please" "You were the one who was bad babe so your getting the punishment. Your gonna ride me right here darling and your gonna bounce around on my big hard cock until I come in your little ass then you can stop alright. It's up to you if anyone finds out what we're doing so shut that little mouth if you want it to be a secret".

There's no way to get out of it so I reach down slowly and grab his hard on and slowly press myself down onto it, stifling my moan with my hand.

He's barely given me any prep so it should hurt but I'm too scared about getting caught and I just want him to hurry and come so we can finish and just have a good night. I don't even know if he actually wants to go to the city and do anything since I think this whole thing was just to embarrass me and give me my punishment but hopefully he will because I wanna spend some time with him.

"Oh fuck Patty" Pete moans quietly under me so I lean against him and whisper "Shhh Petey you said it was up to me if people found out but I'm the quiet one so be quiet, I'm being a good boy for you" "Shut up Patty I'll be quiet so start moving"

Petes shut up now so I start moving slowly up and down so no one sees and wonders why I'm bouncing around but Pete bucks his hips up to meet me so it ends up basically being as hard as it usually is when he fucks me so it's pretty much impossible to be quiet like he wants.

"Fuck Patty your so good at this" "Thank you" "God your so fucking welcome". We keep at it for a while until there's only a couple of people left on the bus and he can grab my hips and start slamming me down onto his dick as he keeps fucking me from underneath.

When the last 2 people get off the bus it's just us and the driver which is weird but I guess we're the only ones on a bus from suburbia into the city at 8 at night. Pete looks around and smirks then pulls me off and chucks me doen against the window across from him and jumps back on me.

As he pushes in I moan then throw my hands over my mouth since we're still in public and I need to be quiet while he starts pounding me against the cold glass window. My head hitting against the window with every thrust so Pete takes his beanie off and puts it on my head so I just bump lightly every time so I don't get a headache. It's pretty sweet even though it's a punishment that he cares enough to make sure I don't hurt my head so I put my arms around his neck and press our lips together.

Pete said we could stop when he comes in me and he's obviously getting really close so I grind my hips against him and moan softly against his lips "Come for me Petey Panda, come in me just like you want, I want you to come in me". With a groan he comes hard and kisses me deeply as he comes down from the high.

"Fuck Petey" "Fuck Patty". We lie there just breathing heavily and kissing until someone talks "Oi you two back there we're here at the city already so you should probably stop". Instantly I pull away and look to the front of the bus where the drivers looking at us suspiciously and with a bit of laughter and I push Pete away and pull my skirt down in total embarrassment.

He probably can't see us since we're on the seat but he knows exactly what we're doing and it's the most humiliating thing ever. Pete just smirks a bit and giggles as he pushes his boner back in his pants and zips them up then pulls me off the bus still laughing a bit.

I'm more humiliated then I've pretty much ever been. I was humiliated all the time in high school but this is worse then most of it and I thought I was done with being played with and treated like I'm inhuman and just something to make fun of for fun but I guess not.

As I walk off quickly Pete runs along beside me and just keeps laughing because he doesn't give a shit if we were caught, he likes people knowing we're together and this was probably his plan to embarrass me anyway.

"Patty stop walking so fast I'm getting a pain in my side" "Yeah because your running and laughing" "Yeah so stop". He's still in charge of me and last time I disobeyed him I got this punishment so I stop and look at the ground nervously. "Thank you Patty I thought I was gonna die".

I stand there obediently as he catches his breath until he straightens up and puts an arm around me "So babe what shall we do now" "Whatever you want" "I dunno, there's like an ice skating place that opens the roof when it gets to 10 and you can just skate under the stars so that'll be fun" "Ok" "So you wanna do it" "Yeah if you do" "Babe are you ok" "Yes" "Alright stop it what's up"

He grabs my arm and stops me from walking so I sigh "I'm fine" "No your not, did you not want to do that" "No but you knew that and it was my punishment so it's ok" "We have a safe word for a reason babe" "I couldn't use it, it's a punishment and there's no safe words in punishments and it was for you and you wanted it so I'd never stop you" "You should have" "No it's fine I just hate that the driver saw us, he saw us making love and that hurts".

When I say that Pete sighs happily and he just smiles and kisses me gently "Babe after all this time you still call everything we do making love" "Because that's what we do" "Most people just say fuck and making love is usually just like sweet and gentle not fucking in the back of a bus for a punishment" "But we love each other and it's not just fucking for me, it'll never be that and I love you so yeah, I'll always call it making love"

Pete just seems so happy now and hugs me tight "I know babe and I love that so much about you, I'm sorry about doing that though, maybe it was a bit over the top since your so private" "It's ok because I wasn't naked and he didn't see anything but can we keep it to ourselves next time" "What do you mean" "You can punish me if you want and it was a dick thing for me to do yesterday but can we keep the punishments and sex to ourselves and keep it in the bedroom from now on" "Yeah babe ok, I didn't like it there anyway since we got interrupted before I could do anything for you and it was uncomfortable and cramped"

I'm overreacting a bit since even though I'm upset, I was ok with it since I was with my Pete but I want him to stop being a dick and doing that in public and he seems to agree so that's good.

We walk off and I think ice skating under the stars definitely sounds good so we go off and despite a lot of falling on my ass on the cold ice it's fun. It ends up with Pete skating around while basically holding me up with his arms wrapped around my waist tightly and me just cuddling against him so I love it.


	17. On The Floor

"Mr Wentz, Sir can you tell us more". As I hear Brendon yell out again I just groan and for the millionth time regret becoming a high school health teacher. Brendon and his friend Ryan are nice and all but they are such big mouths and they just love trying to embarrass me about talking about all these health and sexual things to the class.

"No Brendon I think you understand" "No Sir I don't, tell us more, why do guys need lube cos it's kinda important to learn if I wanna have hardcore gay sex with Ryan and not hurt his cute little asshole"

I actually just groan and go back to perch on the edge of my desk "There's not much more to learn Brendon, if you don't use it then you'll break his cute little asshole in two so I suggest you use it if that's your plan".

Most of the class just laughs and Brendon smirks "What's the best position then if I don't wanna use it on him" "None just use it" "What if I wanna hurt him" "Then your an asshole but if you don't use lube then you won't hurt him you'll break his ass and that'll but an end to your kinky sex"

Brendon and Ryan are almost doubled over laughing so I roll my eyes and continue with the class trying to ignore their questions as much as I can until the bell finally rings and they all leave for lunch.

Finally there's only Brendon, Ryan and their friend Patrick left in the class and they're standing at the back whispering until they push Patrick towards me with a laugh so Patrick's left standing there alone staring at the floor.

"Hey Patrick are you gonna go to lunch now" "Um no I actually need to ask you about something and Brendon and Ryan said I had to" "They don't control you know you" "No but I needa ask" "Ok what's up" "What's the legal age to have sex" "In this country it's 16 so if your asking if Brendon can carry out his plans on Ryan then he can" "Ok but it's not about that. Can 17 year olds have sex with older people like a 20 year old or someone older like 30" "No not legally, that's having sex with a minor" "Oh"

He seems kinda upset about it so I look at him suspiciously "Why do you wanna know" "Well I just do" "Tell me" "There's this guy I know and he wants to sleep with me but he's 33 and I don't know" "That's illegal" "Yeah that's what you said but I can't say no" "Yes you can and you should" "When we do do it I don't know how to be with someone older either, I've only been with Brendon and Ryan and they're pretty easy and they do everything so I don't know how to do stuff and someone older will think I'm an idiot"

I don't quite know what he's talking about but it all sounds pretty illegal and I really need to tell him not to break the law to have sex with someone who's almost double his age. "Patrick I really don't think you should" "But I have to, I live with him" "What the fuck are you talking about"

I barely notice that I swear and he just looks ashamed "My mother kicked me out a couple of weeks ago when she found out I was gay so the guy took me in and now he wants me to sleep with him but I can't" "What if you don't sleep with him" "He said he'd kick me out" "Couldn't you go live with Brendon and Ryan or something or some other family member" "No" "Don't sleep with him though it's not right"

Patrick seems upset but he's listening to my advice so that's good "Tell me about you, Brendon and Ryan" "Do I have to" "Yes" "Oh well they always have been kinda sleeping together since last year when I met them and we got to be friends and they invited me in and now we kinda have a threesome friends with benefits thing. I don't have to sleep with them and they don't care and often do things together that I wouldn't agree with so we're more best friends who sometimes sleep together so it's cool usually"

I thought it was just Ryan and Brendon but I guess they get Patrick with them too but he seems fine with it and likes it so there's kinda a more important problem. "Patrick who's this guy you live with" "I can't tell you" "Just tell me Patrick I won't judge you or say anything" "Mr Quinn" He whispers and starts tearing up and I'm not sure if it's because he want supposed to say anything and feels bad, if he'll get in trouble with Mr Quinn if he finds out Patrick told me or if he's ashamed about it.

"Patrick you do realise your living win the principal" "Yeah" "That's really illegal" "I have no where else to go" "But you shouldn't live with him and you can't sleep with him" "I have no choice" "Just tell him no, it's not right to do that with you because your only 17" "I know and I'll try telling him" "Ok good boy"

He runs out before I can say anything else so I just groan and wonder how the hell such a good little quiet boy got himself into this mess.

The next day Patrick comes into my room at lunch while I'm working again and I'm about to ask him why he wasn't in class when I see how he looks. His shirt buttons are all ripped off and he's only wearing boxers and his hairs a mess, plus there's the fact of the tears streaming down his cheeks and how terrified and upset he looks.

Immediately I run over and ask him what's wrong but he's shaking and crying to much to even try and say a full sentence so I just lock the door of the room and pull him over to sit on my desk.

By the time he stops crying enough to talk I'm even more worried and I think I know exactly what happened. "Patrick are you ok" "No, not at all" "What did Mr Quinn do" "How do you know" "It's pretty obvious" "I said no when he asked last night and he kept asking but I said no so he went out and didn't come back. I went for a walk during my free period and he was in his car and drunk and he pulled me in and tried to rape me but I ran away and came here so here I am, I should have listened to you" "You did and you said no but he's a dick, did he hit you" "Yes" "Let me see"

It's pretty good I'm a health teacher at the moment because I can do basic first aid and when he takes his shirt off he's pretty banged up and bruised so I just shake my head. "How did you let this happen Patrick, I can't do a lot now but when you get home put ice packs on everything that hurts and that'll help" "But that's the problem Mr Wentz, I don't have a home, he was the only person I had and now I can't go back there or he'll just hurt me again and he'll rape me and be mad I run away and told you"

He's hysterical again so I ignore professionalism and put an arm around him to hold him because he obviously needs it "Patrick I'm not letting you go back to him, you can stay at my house tonight if you really want and we can sort something out tomorrow" "Thank you Sir thank you, I owe you everything" "It's ok Patrick, I'm not sure if I'd ever le you go back to somewhere where the only person you trust hurts you"

Patrick looks at the ground then up at me "Sir would you ever consider fucking me" "Excuse you" "You would wanna" "No, I'm your teacher and much older then you" "Yeah but you make me feel safe and I want you, if I felt like this for Mr Quinn it'd be fine but I don't, I feel like this for you"

I can't deny I like Patrick a lot but I've told him how bad it is and I could hurt him because he's so little and innocent. "Patrick just don't" "Please Sir I want you, you make me happy and look after me, I need you to make me feel safe" "I can't Patrick, it's just as bad as Mr Quinn" "No because you wouldn't hurt me, I don't want a relationship I just want you to fuck me and take care of me, a one time thing is all I need"

I don't know how having sex will make him feel better about being raped but I put my arm around him again "Patrick if that's really what you want I will because your not a virgin and your cute and I do like you but do you really want that, are you sure" "Yes, I want you and I need you to just protect me and if he sees that someone else has me then he won't hurt me" "Ok darling I'll do it, strip for me now"

Patrick's only in boxers so it's easy for him to take them off and look over at me "Your wearing way way too many clothes Mr Wentz, it's just not acceptable"

He's so sexy so I let him take off my shirt and pull my tie off then pull my pants down so I'm only in boxers "Gosh Sir your so big and hard for me already, can I take these off". He's so fucking cute and so sexy so I let him take off my boxers so I can string free an inch away from his face.

"Come here Patty baby" "Yes Sir". He stands up and let's me press our lips together and pull us down into my desk. When I do it sends my laptop crashing to the floor and it's probably broken but I don't care because I have a sexy naked kid under me who's as hot and hard for me as Patrick and its impossible for me to pay attention to shit like my laptop.

Patrick's a really good kisser which makes me even more excited about what else he can do since Ryan and Brendon seem to have a lot of fun so if Patrick joins them he probably is very good.

He's so sexy on top of me and I just wanna ruin him so I roll is over forgetting how small my desk is so we roll off onto the floor with me on top of Patrick. When his back hits the floor he squeaks and pulls away from my lips so I kiss down to his neck but he whimpers again sadly so I roll him over again and pull away from his neck. "You ok" "No I've got bruises" "Let me see them"

I forgot that Mr Quinn hurt him so I pull him fully on top of me and look over his shoulder at his bruised back and kiss his cheek gently "I'm sorry, I won't slam you on the floor anymore" "Thanks".

He seems ok so I roll back on top of him and reconnect our lips as I spread his legs and lie between them. His thighs are perfect and smooth and small and I can't help just grabbing onto them and spreading them further and digging my nails in slightly because I wanna see pretty finger marks on those perfect white thighs. He said he wants bruises so Mr Quinn knows not to touch him so I can give him that but he's got enough already so I'll be careful.

"Patrick are you sure you want this" "Yes I need you, make me safe" "Ok Patty". I've got condoms and lube in my desk so I grab them and go back to hold Patrick's thighs spread apart as I coat my fingers and push in slowly. He doesn't seem in pain so I speed up and add my second finger until he groans in pain "Sir slow down" "Does it hurt" "No I just need to get used to it"

After a minute he seems ok so I add the last finger and pump him quickly then pull out and position myself at his entrance "Your really sure Patrick" "Yes I am so please, fuck me".

He wants this so I push in slowly and start up with a slow pace then slowly speed up and press our lips together. He's so beautiful moaning under me and maybe I shouldn't let him just make this a one time thing to cheer him up and look after him.

As I get closer Patrick looks up at me and blushes "Your so sexy with your big throbbing cock in me Sir, can I ask you something" "Yeah sure" "Can you write something on me, so if anyone tries something they'll see it" "What if you do something with Brendon and Ryan" "Then they'll see it" "Your gonna tell them about this aren't you" "Maybe" "Alright fine but they better not say anything" "They won't, so can you write on me" "Sure that's kinda hot"

There's a sharpie on the floor where it fell off the desk so I grab it and pull it open "Where do you want me" "Everywhere" "Good boy". With a moan I keep fucking him and take the pen down to his perfect thighs since I don't wanna bruise him anymore then he already is but those thighs are too irresistible to not ruin somehow.

With another moan I start writing down his thigh 'Fucking mine'. It's probably not appropriate if other people see it or if they know it's from me but he is mine right now and he's hot as fuck so I'm getting my point across.

I don't like the idea of having only one done though so I hold the pen out to Patrick "Here, write that your mine" "B-but Sir" "Do it Patty". Shakily he takes the sharpie and takes it down to his other thigh and shakily writes 'yours' on it as I fuck him harder to make him moan and his writing gets shakier.

When he's done I take it back and chuck it on the floor then fuck him as hard as I can until I hit his prostate then concentrate on slamming against it as much as I can until he's a shaky moaning mess and I love it.

"You gonna come baby" "Yes Sir" "Come right on me" "Yes" "Do you want me to touch your throbbing little dick" "Please". He's desperate as hell so I jerk him off until he comes on my chest and I can let go and brace both hands in the floor as I start fucking him as hard as I can.

Again he moans like a beautiful little whore and I can focus on how fucking hot he sounds as I come deep inside him and  kiss him again roughly.

When I pull away and throw the condom in the bin I see how hot he looks lying there sweaty with the black writing all along his thighs and I grab the pen again to finish it off. When I flip him over his ass is still perfectly milky white and bare so I go to work on making hickies along his ass, thighs and his lower back so it's all a beautiful purple then write across it 'my beautiful whore'.

I'm deeply satisfied with this now so I just amuse myself by running my hands along his ass and those thighs I'm so fond of then standing up "Come on Patty I have a class to teach and you have one to go to so let's go".

He doesn't seem happy about it but he obeys and stands up "Mr Wentz I don't have clothes" "Oh right let me see what I can do". His shirts completely ripped and he doesn't have pants so I walk out of the room ignoring his protests and down the hall to the nurses office which is luckily deserted and find some of the uniform for Patrick to wear. It all seems a bit big since he's pretty small but he can live with it for a couple of hours when the alternative is to go naked.

When I get back Patrick gladly puts them on and comes over to hug me tight "Thank you Mr Wentz, most people would just call me a slut and get me in trouble" "It's ok sweetie but remember to come here after school and you can stay at mine tonight until we work something out" "Ok and I'll repay you" "No you don't have to" "Yeah well I don't have money so I'll find a way to do something for you, you do seem to like my mouth" "I like all of you Patrick so we'll see, we do only have one night so I might as well have some fun with someone as cute as you" "I'm not cute I'm hot" "Whatever you say but your like a cupcake" "Shut up" "Don't talk to me like that honey and go to class already" "Alright I'll see you after school" "See you"

He leaves me there with another fucking hard on to fix which he'll hopefully do something about when he comes after school. My laptops on the floor probably broken, all my works in the floor and Patrick's old clothes are still here so it's a bit of a disaster but I don't care, he's pretty much worth it and it got him away from that dick of a principal so it's good.


	18. Morning Lazy Sex

When I wake up everything's pretty blurred and I've got the worst migraine I've had in a while so I collapse down in bed again with a groan and try to block out all the light and sounds.

There's a bang from the other side of the room making me groan in annoyance but then I hear my boyfriend Patrick talk "Pete you idiot what are you doing" "Sleeping" I grumble back making him growl and walk over to yank the blankets off me. "You dipshit, you went out and got drunk last night do you remember that, you promised you'd try to stop but you didn't and you just get drunk the second anything happens"

He's so pissed and it's annoying at this time of the morning so I roll over with another groan "Shut up Patrick I'm sleeping" "No your not we need to talk about this, about our fight, about you getting drunk and just about everything that's happening" "No Patrick just get me some aspirin then piss off" "No Pete we're gonna talk, we need to talk so I'm gonna get us to do it even if you don't wanna" "Just shut up already, your the whole reason I drink and do all this shit. Your so fucking annoying and you act like an old man already and we only just graduated uni, chill for 5 minutes and let it go, it's your fucking fault so go away"

I'm so annoyed I just plant face first back into my pillow and ignore Patrick as he sighs and walks away and slams the door hard.

I sleep for a while until Patrick comes in again and sits next to me. Im expecting to get told off and yelled at again but he just runs his hand through my hair with a sigh and i don't think he knows Im awake "Oh Petey your so pretty there but why do you do this, I wanna help you but I just make you worse". He seems upset with me and just generally sad so i grab his wrist and pull him onto the bed with me "Sorry Pattycakes i don't mean to" "Just don't run off and get drunk and cheat next time, we can work things out without it" "I didn't cheat Patty, i just got smashed then came home, i love you" "Good now go back to sleep you sound like a zombie"

I can't deny that thats a good idea since Im so tired so i grab onto his waist and spoon him as i fall asleep.

Again Im not sure how long i sleep for but i just feel Patrick shaking next to me and grudgingly wake up with a groan. He's still asleep but obviously having a nightmare so i hold him closer and whisper in his ear that Im here and i love him until he jumps awake with a cry.

"Pete no please come back" He cries and buries himself in my chest so I keep stroking his hair and hold him tight against my chest. I can't be very comforting in the middle of the night with a headache when I just woke up but I can hold him until he calms down enough to think clearly from his nightmare

"Pat are you ok" "Yeah" "What happened" "I had a nightmare and you left me and became an alcoholic and killed yourself and I freaked" "It's ok, I'm here and I'm not leaving you, I never plan to, if anything you'll leave me because I fuck up too badly"

We cuddle for a while but I'm so tired I'm dosing off so I roll over "Hey babe" "You wanna fuck don't you" "Yeah baby" "Your stupid" "Yeah but I'm horny and stupid" "Then fuck me so we can get back to sleeping loser"

He never agrees this easily usually but I can't really complain so I turn over to face him so we can kiss for a minute before I take my hands down to push his boxers off and press two fingers into his hole. We do this all the time so I don't know if Patrick really needs it but just having my fingers in his ass is a turn on for me so I prep him until I start getting tired again then line myself up.

I'm already naked and he was only wearing boxers which I'm glad of because it's easy just just do this with him whenever I want.

Patrick is possibly asleep since when I push in he barely moves but when I start up a slow pace he sighs dreamily and cuddles close to my chest making it easier for me.

I keep going for a while but I'm not really getting awfully into it so I roll over onto Patrick and kiss his neck gently as I keep going slowly.

I'm too tired and blah to actually do anything more so I keep going at him until I start feeling the warmth in the bottom of my stomach and with a shaky moan I come in my Patrick.

Patrick still seems partially dead and partially asleep so I pull out of him and roll off "Are you dead sweetie" "No just tired" "You could have said no and let me jerk off" "Nah I like making you happy and it was good, I think I might jerk off though" "I could do it for you" "No I like you watching me do it" "Well then I'll watch".

It's too cold and too much work to push the covers back so I just watch his face as I guess he starts jerking off. I can't fully see him so I put my hand onto his thigh and rub it gently so I feel his hand brush mine with every movement.

Patrick's face scrunches up in pleasure as he gets closer so I hold his thigh tighter and pull him closer to me by his waist as he comes with the cutest little moans ever.

We're both pretty tired by now so I spoon him again and drift off gently with my face buried in his hair just smelling his amazing fruity shampoo.

"Mmm Petey that was good" "I know sweetie and let's just sleep now" "Ok we'll talk later" "Of course baby, we'll work this shit out" "We always do"

After being basically exhausted out of my mind for the last while I can't stop myself from just closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep, holding Patrick close to me.


	19. Outside

As I walk through the park I'm in a pretty shitty mood, my ginger hairs blowing everywhere and my favorite beanie got blown off into the lake so I'm just pissed and annoyed.

My roommate Andy kicked me out of the room while he fucks some girl from his college bio class because apparently 'having a roommate who's a total loser is embarrassing'. Well fuck you too Andy. There's nothing to do so I keep walking around annoyedly until I get to the forest at the right edge of the park after about my 5th loop of it. I'm hungry and thirsty and tired and cold but I can't go back so I slump into the woods thinking about finding a nice tree to sit in and work on my art homework.

This is actually a pretty cool forest so I walk through for a while until I find a cute platinum haired guy sitting under a tree smoking.

I turn to leave since I don't wanna intrude and I don't like smoking much anyway but the guy scrambles up and runs over to me. "Hey hottie" "Hey yourself" "Watcha doing" "Just walking" "Cool, wanna join me then" "Nah I'm ok I'll let you smoke in peace" "Ok how about you let me fuck your sexy little ass with my big hard dick then" "That I might stay for but I'm not gay" "Ok sorry"

He turns away but I grab his wrist and pull him over to the tree he was sitting under so I can wrap my legs around of his waist so he's forced to hold me up. "I said I wasn't gay but I am Pansexual" "So that's a yes to fucking then" "Oh yes definitely" "Your not a virgin" "No" "You've bottomed" "Yup" "Then why aren't you naked with me inside you right now" "Because your being an annoying turtle"

His eyes narrow and with a laugh he drops me to the ground again and throws my clothes off as I work on his and were quickly naked and I'm pinned to the tree again as we kiss. "Fuck what's your name" "Pete so you'll be screaming it in a minute" "I'm Patrick" "I don't give a fuck your the ones who's gonna be screaming" "Oh no I think it'll be you" "Game on then"

I don't wanna hurt my back on the tree so I pull on my jacket and leave it undone then jump so he catches me again and pushes me hard against it. With a condom and lube he got out of his jeans pocket Pete pushes into me and I moan happily because he is pretty big and I haven't gotten fucked for a while so it feels good.

He's going really slow like he thinks I'm some virgin who can't take it so I move against him so we're going a lot faster and ignore his protests. "Fucking hurry up idiot are you gone fuck me or make love to me" "They're the same thing" "No fucking is what I want when you fuck me hard like a slut and making love is what your doing when you treat me like I'm a delicate virgin. I've had worse then your midget dick so fuck me or I'll find some other hot guy to fuck"

I hadn't really meant to say that because he does feel good inside me and he's one of the biggest I've ever seen and he probably knows that but it works and he starts going faster. "Come on you turtle fuck me" "I am" "I mean fuck me properly and make me feel it tomorrow" "Shut the fuck up" "Then fuck me like your whore and make me moan so I will" "Oh shut up you dick shit"

Pete grabs my ass hard and slams me down onto him hard as he thrusts into me hard and fast so it's hard to control myself but I can so I don't moan and give him the satisfaction and just telling him to go harder.

"Come on Petey if you keep this up I'll just give up on you and see if my roommates done" "I said shut up" "Nah I'm still not moaning so I won't" "Well my roommates still probably getting laid as well so I'm stuck here with you so I might as well try and have some fun with your loose ass" "Maybe if your dick wasn't so midget you'd think it was tighter" "I don't think so" "I think so so fuck me I can take so much more"

He's really good and doing it so hard I think he can tell I like it and how good he is by how I'm shaking but I like teasing him and pissing him off so I reach down and push one of my fingers inside myself along with his dick.

It stretches me majorly since I've never taken someone as big as him plus fingers before, I've never done more then just a dick before.

I'm too stubborn to stop so I keep pumping a finger into myself along with Petes thrusts until I get used to it and it doesn't hurt as much. Pete can definitely tell that I can barely take it so of course he fucks me harder so I moan and my body shakes even worse but I'm so desperate to show him up that I push in a second finger.

This is a stupid decision because it hurts even more and I freeze with my fingers inside me as he keeps going and my body basically turns into a trembling mess. It's embarrassing as fuck that I can't do this and I want to just stop but I can't let him know how weak I am. I try moving my fingers but I can't and I just start shaking to the point where I almost pass out.

While I'm trying to do this Pete just stares at me a bit then pushes my hand away from myself and forces my hands up into his hair. "Stop it idiot, I'm the only one making you feel good so don't touch yourself and don't finger yourself that's my fucking job"

I think he knew I was hurting and couldn't do it and just for the sake of us fighting and pretending to be tough he got me to stop, pretending it was because he didn't want me pleasuring myself but actually because I was about to faint and he didn't want that and so I could keep my dignity.

For a while I just catch my breathe then when I'm ok Pete takes his hand down to rub my hole gently as he keeps slamming into me mercilessly. When his finger pushes in I customarily tell him to stop being gentle and a turtle but he sees past it and keeps going slow so I can adjust.

When the pain gets better he goes faster to match his thrusts so I tighten my hands in his hair and start sucking on his collarbone.

It works because he moans as well so I'm not the only one and when he pushes in his second finger I can take it without too much pain like last time.

"Petey please" "You want more?" "No just faster, I'm close" "Oh so my midget dick did a good job" "Yes your fucking huge cock feels fucking amazing so please" "Well then good, I'm close too" "So my loose ass isn't that bad" "Nah it's ok, I've had tighter though" "Shut up you sound like a pervert preying on virgins" "Shut up" "Make me come and I will"

He resounds by pounding into me harder until I come onto his chest and slump back as he pulls his fingers out and keeps going with his dick until he comes into me.

Now that we're both done Pete drops me onto my shaky legs and instead of getting dressed like him I just stand there watching then chuckle and pull off the boxers he'd just put on and push him to the ground. "What do you think your doing Petey, I still want your dick"

With a moan I sink down onto him and start riding slowly. We both just finished so it feels amazing since I'm still in ecstasy from my last orgasm and he seems to be too but I just wanna feel that good again so I try this. Ive never done this, over sensitivity I think someone told me it is but who cares, I want his big cock so I'm gonna get it.

"Fuck Patty yes" He moans so I ride faster and let him grab my ass and grind me down onto him. "God your ass is amazing" "You like it" "Hell yes" "Good you can have your tongue in it later then" "Oh yes, you wanna sit on my face do you" "Yes" "Wanna suck my dick while I eat you out" "Oh fucking hell" "Let's do it Patty my slut"

I keep riding him until we come again then I finally let him get dressed and get dressed with him.

After 2 orgasms I'm even more tired and thirsty than before so we walk off so I can get an iced tea at Starbucks then buy some more cigarettes from a corner shop for Pete.

We go back to our forest and sit under the same tree with Pete against it and me between his legs, lying on his stomach and drinking my tea while I watch Pete smoke. I don't like it usually but the smell of it from his lips is intoxicating and the beautiful shapes he blows are breathtaking.

We happily spend all day and the part of the night sitting there, barely talking but we don't need to because it's just nice here. We have a few breaks from sitting together in silence to fuck a few more times because getting fucked while Pete blows his smoke into my face is the best thing I've ever had.

Finally when the stars are shining high Pete drops his latest cigarette and crushes it in the dry leaves and holds me close as we both just fall asleep together with the trees guarding over us as we sleep and dream of each other.


	20. Kink

"So my lovely what shall we do today".

As soon as I walk in his door Petes lying on the bed in his office smirking at me with a whip in his hand and wearing little black boxers that don't do anything to hide his huge boner.

"I dunno what do you wanna do, I just need a good hard fuck, you can do whatever your naughty heart desires" "That's the right answer sweetie so come here"

He leads me to the centre of the room where chains with metal cuffs at the end are hanging from the ceiling and are lying on the floor and connected to the wall. "I wanna do this, I know we've used chains and everything but we've never done this standing up so this is what we're doing. It's different and fucking from below is totally different from other angles, what do you say" "I say yes as always" "Good boy, you want it hard and kinky as always?" "You know me and you know I do"

I let Pete strip me quickly then chain me by my wrists and ankles and tighten them so I can move a bit if I need to but not very much. When he's done he walks around me in a slow circle trialling his fingers along my ass then my thighs, just seeming to be checking me out even if he's seen me before more then a few times.

When he touches our lips together gently I kiss back hesitantly but he's only there for a second before he walks behind me and grabs onto my ass tightly. "I like having sex like this you know so I think this'll be good" "Pete I just don't know about you doing you know what" "Are you still on about the kissing" "Yeah I don't like the idea of it, it's too intimate and I don't like the idea of kissing more then one person" "I don't kiss anyone else, your my favourite you know that and it's only one kiss before we start, it's what I do and I like it, can we just do this" "Yeah I guess" "Excuse you" "I mean yes master I'm all yours"

So the thing about this is that I'm kinda married but not to Pete. I have a great husband called Vic who I really do love and we've been married a couple of years and I don't want that to end. The only thing wrong is that we never have sex or sleep together or do anything intimate like that, he doesn't even let me walk around naked or sleep naked so it's so confining.

Most people would deal with it but I love sex and I love it hard and kinky and sexy and it's a big thing for me. I'm a man and I do have needs and urges and Vic refuses to fulfil them. I don't wanna leave him or anything so I just come to Pete and he gives me what I need so me and Vic's marriage can keep being great. I don't wanna loose the man I love just because I'm horny and get annoyed he can't fuck me so this is a good solution.

Petes kinda a prostitute since I pay him and we have sex but it's all official and legal and he owns a successful business doing this so it's even better because I won't get in trouble for doing it. He does it with other people but he always says I'm his favourite and I do like him and we're kinda friends apart from the rough kinky sex so it's a good arrangement as long as Vic doesn't find out and hate me or break up with me.

Like always Pete pulls on a condom and sinks into me from behind making me let out a happy groan. I've needed this all day and it's been so hard to restrain from just ditching work and coming here for Pete but he's probably with other people and works important for me too.

Petes so good at this so it doesn't take long for me to start moaning and moving against his dick as he fucks me hard. It definitely feels better from this angle then anything else we've done so I'm glad Pete knows what he's doing and how good everything feels.

Just like I want he pulls out a metal ruler and runs it down my back before hitting the back of my thighs a few times before giving in and hitting my ass hard like he knows I want. I love being hit and abused and the metal rulers probably one of my favourites so I think he's really just treating me a bit at the moment.

Before we can do anything else the door to the room opens and to my blinding horror my husband Vic walks in and stands there watching us.

I can't get Pete to stop fucking me or do anything to tell Vic it's not what it looks like since I'm still chained up so I whimper and look at Vic desperately just not wanting him to do anything or leave right now.

"Babe who's this" Pete whispers in my ear so I sigh and drop my head down and collapse in Petes arms "That's Vic" "Mm really" "Yes" "Good". I don't know how he's so calm about this but I guess he's not the one who'll get in trouble and he's not gonna the loose the love of his life unlike me.

"Hey Vic is it, your the husband are you" "Um yes" "Nice to meet you then, this little boy here talks about you a lot so I guess it's up to you, what do you want here".

I'm so terrified and I'm basically a mess in Petes arms as he keeps rotating his hips around inside me making me whimper from pleasure and fear at the same time. I can't really say anything since Petes still in charge of me and he probably won't hesitate to punish me in front of Vic if I'm bad.

"You know what just go, do it" I don't know what Vic's talking about but Pete smirks "You want me to fuck your husband in front of you" "Yeah I just wanna know what I'm doing wrong and what he wants".

I don't know what they're doing but it seems like I'm not even here anymore as they talk about me so I start to try to apologise to Vic but Pete grabs my ass roughly "Did I say you could talk slut" "No" "No what" "No master you didn't" "Good then shut up slut, the big boys are talking".

As horrible as this is I still love Pete fucking me and dominating me and ordering me around so I be quiet and let them talk a little bit. When they're done Pete looks down at me with a smirk and runs his hand down my chest onto my boner to pump me quickly "Alright then Patty lets show your little husband what we do why don't we". I don't like the idea of hurting Vic like this and upsetting him but I guess if it's what he wants then I don't have much choice anyway.

As Pete speeds up again he holds the metal ruler I forgot he was holding tighter and smacks my ass hard when I'm not expecting it so I cry out and jerk forward against the chains. I love these chains more then I probably should and the idea of being chained up and unable to move any part of me does amazing and terrible things to my body.

At the exact worst time Pete stops, pulls out of me and steps away "So my darling let me just ask you somethings. Your husband has had no clue about this has he" "No master" "You bad cheating boy". He punctuates that with a smack on the front of my thigh making me gasp as he keeps talking and walking around me in a slow menacing circle. "Does he even know what you like" "We don't sleep together master, it's why I need you" "Mm then he doesn't know how dark you get, your obsessions, your lust, your desperation to be hurt, he doesn't know anything" "No master". He smacks me again harder this time making both my thighs go red in the way I love so I know there'll be bruises tomorrow.

He keeps talking to me and hitting me every time I even slightly lie or say something he doesn't like or say something naughty. Its embarrassing but it's a turn on for me to be hit even with Vic here so before long I start lying and being naughty just to get hit.

I don't give Pete enough credit sometimes because he throws the ruler down and looks down at me "You bad fucking little slut I know what your doing, your gonna get a real fucking punishment now my bad boy"

I should be worried but I always enjoy his punishments anyway so I smile at him as he walks to his closet and rummages around for a while. When he walks back over to me any excitement or fear or worry about anything disappears and all I have is total, complete lust as Pete stands over me dominantly with his riding crop whip in his hand.

He barely ever uses it since its only for big punishments but I think he's putting on a show for Vic and wants to show how much I can take and I'm really looking forward to it.

"So darling since you've been such a bad bad boy what do you think I should give you" "As many as you want master" "Alright we'll try 10 for now so count for me".

Pete smacks my ass with the whip once so I mumble "One master". He does it again twice in a row so with a moan I cry out "Two master, three master". He keeps going and alternating which side he hits until I yell out "Ten master, thank you master".

It hurts and my ass is burning from the hits but I love it so I don't want him to stop. "You want more don't you slut" He growls in my ear so I nod desperately and get another smack across the back of my thigh "Well too bad this isn't a reward for you".

Pete pushes straight back into me and pushes the whip into my hands "Hold that for me until I want it" "Yes master" "That was an order not a question so do it or I'll find something worse to use on you".

His arms go around my waist and hold me in place as he slams into me and fucks me hard. Him fucking me from behind and underneath feels really good and I don't wanna moan and be a whore in front of my husband while I'm with someone else but I guess I'm with Pete for a reason because he's so fuck damn good.

"Alright little slut look at your husband, look at him while you let me fuck your tight little ass and treat you how you deserve" "N-no Pete please" "What the fuck did you just say" "I said please no master" "No you didn't, you denied me you little bitch and you are not allowed to do that and you know it. I said call me master and you didn't, I said obey me and you didn't, I said I'm in charge and you completely fucking ignored me. You are gonna look at your fucking husband right now and I'm gonna fuck you or I'll give you a much fucking worse punishment" "Yes master I'm sorry"

It's awkward as fuck to look over at Vic as he watches Pete start fucking me even harder then before but I'm not gonna deny Pete anymore so I look over at him actually wondering if he's feeling bad about this or awkward or if he likes it or what. Vic's always been good at hiding his feelings so I can't really tell but he doesn't seem upset very much so I guess maybe it turns him on a bit.

As Pete keeps fucking me hard with everything he's got I throw my head back involuntarily moaning in total pleasure. "What did I say slut, look at your fucking husband" Pete growls then fists my hair to yank my head up to face Vic again "If you stop again I'll make you fucking regret it".

It's hard to not look away but I keep my eyes firmly on him and just moan and moan as much as I can because Petes amazing at knowing how to make me fall apart. I'm not in any type of control over my body so I give up on having any control and drop my head down and moan as I move against Petes dick.

I know Pete hates it when I make myself feel good or tell him what to do or disobey him and I'm kinda doing all those at once so I'm not surprised when he pulls out of me and walks around to face me. "You stupid little dick, I told you to simply look at your husband but you can't even do that, what am I going to have to do to get you to be a good fucking boy"

I'm definitely getting a punishment now so I'm not surprised when he grabs a big dildo and slams it into me a few times then turns it on since I was too horny to realise it was a vibrator then just leaves it there. It's rubbing perfectly against my prostate so there's ripples of pleasure going through my body that I can't do anything about. Pete's not moving it and is just standing there watching me so I'm just a moaning squirming mess.

"So Vic do you think that's enough to punish him or should I do more" "I think he needs more" "Oh yes he definitely does, this isn't a punishment for him at the moment, he likes it too damn much". Pete and Vic are totally teaming up on me which sucks but if it gets me more pleasure I don't care really and I get my wish when Pete pulls out another smaller vibrator and a big dildo.

He walks around behind me and slams the vibrator inside me a few times against my prostate then pulls away and runs the two he's holding up and down my chest. He teases my mouth with the dildo for a minute until I open it and he starts moving it in and out of my mouth for me to suck. It's bigger then he is so it's a big strange but I don't have any time to adjust to it before he takes the small vibrator down to stroke my length with it.

This does a very effective job at turning me into an even bigger mess but when he tells Vic to turn on the vibrations I just moan and know this isn't gonna be good. When he turns it on it feels really good just sitting against the base of my boner so I keep sucking the one he's holding in my mouth enthusiastically.

As Vic slowly turns the vibrations up it gets better and better until I can't even try sucking the dildo because I'm moaning and rocking my hips around uncontrollably.

It's amazing and gets me close so quickly so I keep rocking my hips so the vibrator moves inside me and against my boner which he's now holding against my overly sensitive tip.

"M-master I'm g-gonna.... gonna" I can't even say a word without stuttering because I'm so close and need this so bad so I just hope he gets the point. "No you whore your not gonna come" "B-b-b-" "Don't you dare disobey me, fucking hold it". It's basically impossible so I try to hold myself back on the brink so I'm even more of a mess as I try to and I know Petes loving it and Vic's probably enjoying it too.

The vibrators right on my prostate and not moving while it vibrates right on the most sensitive part of my body, his other vibrators on my tip which is almost as sensitive and I love sucking cock so it's literal torture to be denied release. As Pete leans in and start sucking on my neck it's even worse because he never kisses my neck or any of me really so I'm completely gone and consumed by now perfect this all feels.

Suddenly Pete pulls the dildo out of my mouth and chucks it away and takes the vibrator away from my aching hard on making me groan and whimper from the loss "Please master no please" "Wait you desperate little whore".

He runs his hand down to pull the last vibrator out of me and throw it away then push in the smaller one in its place and get Vic to turn the vibrations off. I don't get what he's doing until I feel him push his own boner into the crease of my ass next to it, running it over my hole gently.

He asked a few times to do this and have more then one in me but I've never thought I'd be able to do it so I always said no so I guess he wants it now.

"N-no no no no" "Babe calm down its ok, you know the safe word and you can use it and I'll use a lot of lube and it won't hurt too much" "I don't know" "Just try it for me, I'll stop as soon as you tell me too" "Ok P-pete, just go slow".

I've never asked him to go slow or wanted anything like that but this is terrifying so I just let him wrap an arm tight around my waist and use the other one to guide himself to my hole. I'm scared but Petes lips against my neck as he kisses along and whispers to me softly calm me down enough to not freak out as he pushes his tip in beside the vibrator.

Of course even with him using lube, which we never usually do, it hurts so I pant and whimper a bit as he keeps pushing in slowly.

By the time he's all the way in I'm just holding back tears because it hurts more then it did to loose my virginity but I know I can do this and I need to get over my fear.

When Pete starts moving it hurts less so I just breathe heavily for a while until he grabs onto the turned off vibrator and starts moving it in and out of me while he thrusts into me so every time he does anything something hits my prostate. This gets rid of most of the pain and I like a little bit of pain anyway so I moan and move against him which makes my legs shake so bad I can barely stand. I'm a mess and my legs have basically given up so Pete has to hold me up as he keeps going at me. He's strong and I'm pretty little so it's easy for him to hold me but my wrists are pulling on the chains and cutting against them so I put as much weight as I can on my useless legs.

This feels better then I thought it would and it's turned me into the most submissive person ever since I can barely talk or breathe so there's no way that were not gonna do this again

I was already so close and I'm on the brink of coming without him even having to touch me when he pulls out of me and takes the vibrator out too. Im so desperate I cry out in annoyance and pull at the chains "No master please, please please please I need this I need you, please no" "Shh shut up my needy little boy, I'll let you finish in a minute. I need you to be completely quiet and not make any more noises until I come alright"

I hate not being allowed to moan or do anything but this is a punishment and I know Pete loves seeing me totally quiet and submissive. "I said alright slut, are you gonna be quiet" I shyly nod and drop my head down submissively as he pushes into me.

I thought I'd feel weird after having two things in me and now I just have Pete in me but like always he fills me perfectly so it feels amazing.

"Y-yes master" "What the fuck did I say whore I said don't you dare fucking talk". I didn't even notice I'd said that until he grabs the whip off the ground where I'd dropped it when he'd put the vibrator on my boner and I totally turned to jelly and couldn't hold it anymore.

With a crack he smacks it against my already bruised ass as he fucks me harder. I still love it as much as it hurts so I pull in the chains hard and whimper making him hit me again since obviously he doesn't want moans or anything either as well as talking.

By the time he finally moans and comes in me I've probably been whipped about 20 times because it's impossible for me to not moan when he pounds into me and abuses me like this.

"God fuck that was even better then usual babe, you can moan now but don't talk and I'll get you off". I'm so desperate that when he finally touches me I just moan and moan until he tells me to come then I explode onto his hand and just collapse forwards in relief.

When he undoes the chain cuffs from my ankles and wrists I'm so weak from everything I fall over getting caught by the one wrist still chained up. It's pretty awkward lying there with just one wrist holding me since I can't stand but Pete laughs and grabs my waist as he undoes the last one and picks me up in a cradle to carry me over to the bed that Vic's sitting on.

I end up lying awkwardly on my chest since I can't sit on my bruised beaten ass so this is all I can really do. "P-Pete I can't just lie here, you have other people" "No darling I don't, I know the kind of things we do and we do things no one else would even want to think about so I always give you like 2 hours in case we need it" "So I can stay here a while" "Yeah hun I don't have anyone else for the rest of today so it's ok if you wanna lie there a while" "Thanks"

Vic turns around and sits cross legged looking down at my abused body and sighs "Pattycakes" "Vicky" "Why are you cheating on me, I love you and we've been married almost 3 years and I thought we were perfect together".

Vic's eyes are tearing up and that upsets me so much but I can barely move so I can't hug him or anything so I sigh "I love you too my Vicky but we don't sleep together so I need that, I don't wanna leave you I just need Pete to fuck me" "So you do love me" "Yes and I don't love Pete, he's amazing and I love sleeping with him but we're not dating and we never will".

Petes standing over me and I just hope he agrees and doesn't get upset that I say that but he just chuckles and smacks my ass making me scream and the glare up at him "Nah I don't love Patty, he's awesome and a good fuck but I don't date or fall in love with people" "Ok good because I thought you were Patty's new boyfriend" "No fucking way and I'm kinda like a legal prostitute anyway so that wouldn't be a good idea to date me" "Ok yup"

Vic leans down to stroke my cheek and run his fingers up and down my back gently "What do you wanna do now Pattycakes" "I dunno maybe just keep it the same, I wanna date you and love you and be with you forever but I need sex, I'm a horny guy and I need it" "Yeah then this would be best, I'm asexual Patty so I can't do that for you" "But I thought you loved me" "I do, I really really do, I said I'm asexual not aromantic. I love you and I wanna be with you and be your husband but sex doesn't turn me on, I don't like sex with you or anyone" "So your ok if I keep doing this with Pete" "Yeah just tell me when you go, don't lie anymore" "Ok baby I love you"

It's strange that Vic's so ok with this but he's amazing and I guess he realises since he's asexual and I'm not, I need things he can't do for me so this is a good way. Me and Pete will never fall in love so our marriage will be great as always and it'll be a good way for everyone to be happy.

Pete seems fine with it when I look up at him so I just lean up to kiss Vic's lips gently then he jumps on the bed properly with me and gently starts to massage my ass since it stings from all the hits. Pete just goes out of the room to I don't know here, probably grossed out by us being all lovey dovey. Everything's pretty good and maybe this will just make me and Vic's marriage and me and Petes relationship or hookup life or whatever it is better as well, now that this isn't all a secret.


	21. Shower Sex

I barely have time to react before someone slams into my trolley and I swerve sideways to try to avoid them and end up smashing into a shelf of eggs and at least half of them fall to the ground and on me with a sickening crash.

All I can do is stand there in the middle of the mess in shock and look at the ground ashamed as everyone around stares at me. The managers come over to come and clean it up and tell me off for being stupid and hitting the shelf every though it wasn't my fault and they won't listen to me about it.

After a while they just get mops to clean it all up then collect the cartons to see how much I have to pay for all the damage.

By the time they're done I end up with more then $100 of broken eggs and a whole trolley of them because apparently it's my problem now and I have to get rid of them. The supermarket can't even be bothered to throw them away because they're lazy and probably pissed about the extra work and it's not like I want them but I'm stuck with this shit.

When I get outside I stand by a wall and rest my head against the trolley handle as I breathe heavily, feeling the cold of the trolley on my burning cheek and wondering why I'm always such an idiot. Why Pete why, can't you not be a clumsy dumb fuck for once and not stuff everything up

I'm so busy holding back tears that when someone puts their hand on my shoulder I almost jump out of my skin with a scream and swing around but it's just a ginger haired guy in a fedora so I groan and drop my head back down.

"Hey dude I'm really sorry about that" "It's ok, it wasn't your fault" "Yeah it kinda was, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and knocked into you but I'm sorry and I really didn't mean to". I didn't even see him or anything but I guess he's the one who knocked into me so it's not totally my fault I'm in this mess.

"Uh I don't care, it's fine" "No it's not so let me help you, I'll get rid of all these". He wheels my trolley off and throws all the cartons and broken eggs into the bin outside the supermarket then pushes the trolley away to the door and walks back to me. It's kinda upsetting to see so much money I'd just spent on it literally go in the bin but there's not much I can do about it really so I guess it just sucks.

"Hey do you want me to take you home or anything or do anything" "No I'm fine" "Really, is your car here somewhere, I could at least walk you" "No I take the bus and I guess now I don't have a bunch of annoying bags to take with me" "Oh no you didn't get your shopping and stuff did you, do you want me to go with you and we'll get it" "No I don't have the money for it" "Well I can drive you home and you can get it and then we can come back. Sorry if I'm being annoying but I feel bad and I wanna help at least a little bit since I caused this mess"

He's trying so hard and I'm touched, I really am, but he's just making this awkward and even harder then before so I step back away from him "No I mean I don't have any money at all to buy food or anything. I'm a secretary and I don't earn much so I can't buy anything, I spent like $100 on that so that's all I had. I got a bonus so I was gonna go to the concert in the park thing tomorrow to treat myself but I kinda need food so I have like a bit of money to buy some so I'll have to do that"

The guy looks so apologetic now so I just lean against the wall and sigh "I'm sorry I'm just being an idiot, the bus should be coming soon so thanks for trying to help me but I'm fine" "No it's not fine, I'm a dick and I stuffed if all up so I'll buy everything for you" "No fucking way, I'm not a charity case and I'm not letting you do that for me" "Fine then just let me take you home with me and you can have a shower and I'll make you dinner or something to make it up to you, I'm serious because I feel bad so just let me do something" "Fine, you can if you want"

He seems happy as I follow him towards his car but turns around with a laugh "You don't even know my name oh my god, I'm Patrick Stump by the way" "Pete Wentz and nice to meet you, you seem cool, except for the whole clumsy bit" "Yeah I'm fucking sorry and hopefully you don't think I'm a pedo or anything cos I'm obviously older then you" "I'm 25 I'm not a kid" "I'm 34 so yeah your pretty young" "It's fine your nice and helping me so I don't care about your age"

His cars big and black  _(*wink wink*_


	22. On A Desk

I'm so bored tonight and it's basically just pretty lame. I have one friend, Andy, who's out with his girlfriend like normal people do on a Friday night and I'm sitting in my dark apartment alone like always. I haven't had a boyfriend in years and I only have one friend to hang out with so there's no one to actually ask over and there's nothing on tv, nothing to read and nothing to do at all.

I'm so bored and sick of being so lame and alone that I end up just searching random shit on my phone hoping to find something to do and eventually I end up on a gay night club website where apparently you can buy a stripper for the night or however long you want.

I'm not the kind of person who can just go up to someone at a bar or club or anything and flirt or ask them out so I don't know how buying a stripper would be any better. It's their job to just put up with ugly useless people like myself and just make them feel good but then the guy would just leave after the night and after I paid him so it would probably upset me even more. I'm so bored and alone and sick of feeling like such a loser I might as well try it.

People always say strippers and people like that are really good at fucking and everything and even though I'm a virgin I guess I might just see if whoever comes wants to give me a blowjob or something and do that even if I'm ugly and don't know what to do. It's kinda his job to complement people and make them feel good so maybe it'll be a bit of a confidence boost if he at least pretends I'm kinda attractive and decent at this.

With shaky hands I dial the number on the website and wait until someone picks up and I just ask for someone to come to my house and give the address then hang up and wait. Maybe I should have asked for someone young who would be nice and gentle and just guide me through this and help me out since I have no idea what to do at all. I wouldn't even know how to go about kissing someone since I've only had a couple of boyfriends who onto hung around for about a week and they always started any kiss we did and never went any further.

After about 30 minutes of pacing and wondering if this was a stupid idea and regretting ever doing this there's a knock on the door so I walk over and take a breath. This was definitely the worst idea ever because now I'm probably gonna have to tell a super attractive amazing stripper that I'm a stupid, ugly, lonely virgin and instead of getting to fuck some amazing hot rich guy tonight they're stuck with me.

I'm didn't realise I was just standing by the door hyperventilating until there's another knock on the door which breaks me out of my thoughts. I can't just ignore the guy so I just suck up my fear and open the door to look out, kinda hoping they didn't get my order or something and the guy will never turn up and this is just the mailman or something.

Of course my wishing didn't work because there's a short sexy guy with tattooed arms and short black hair wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans which just make him look amazing.

"Hey honey" He purrs in his deep sexy voice which basically just makes my knees weak "I'm guessing your the one who wants me" "Y-yeah" I manage to stutter out. I'm just standing there staring at how beautiful he is so it's probably really awkward for him to have some weird ugly fat guy just staring at him like a creep.

"So honey are you gonna invite me in or do you wanna just stand here" "Oh um yeah um come in". I'm still a bumbling stuttering idiot so it's a relief when he takes my hand and walks in kicking the door shut behind him. With easy confidence he walks into the lounge and pulls me down onto the couch with him and runs his long beautiful fingers over my knuckles.

"I'm Pete by the way before we start doing anything" "Oh I'm Patrick" "Nice to meet you Patty honey". No one else calls me Patty so it's cute but I'm still worried so I sit on the couch awkwardly, feeling more awkward about being in my own home with Pete then he is a bit being in a strangers home.

"So honey what do you wanna do" "I-I-I dunno". He can obviously tell how terrified about this I am and pulls me over onto his lap and tucks an arm firmly around my waist "Your so cute and shy but you don't have to be, it's just me and I'm all yours, if anything I'm the one who should be nervous" "But you do this for a job" "Yeah but who knows who I'll end up with, there could be a murderer in your room waiting for me and I wouldn't know" "There's not, trust me, I'm all alone here" "Not anymore, now you have me".

He seems like a pretty nice guy and he just talks to me and loosens me up a bit so I'm not so nervous and worried about him then tightens his arm around me "What do you wanna do now honey" "I dunno" "Well your the one who wanted me here so obviously you want something, I'm here for you and to do whatever you want so don't be shy, tell me all your darkest desires"

He seems to think I'm just nervous because I want something bad that he wouldn't want to do with me but I'm just nervous because that's who I am around new people and I don't know what I want. I'd be happy to make out or have him do whatever he wants to me or even just keep sitting talking or watch a movie or something but I don't know. He came because he thought I was just wanting sex so saying I don't want that would seem stupid.

"Come on Patty honey tell me, I've seen it all and done it all, I don't think this will be anything horrible" "I just don't know what I want" "That's ok do you wanna just start and see what happens" "No I mean I don't know. I've never had a stripper or anyone like you before and I don't know, I was just lonely and bored so I thought this would be good but I don't know how to do this. I'm a fucking stupid ugly virgin so this was all just a mistake, you aren't here to cheer me up and be my friend your supposed to fuck me but I can't".

I basically just opened my heart to him more then I've ever done to pretty much anyone and he's probably regretting coming and having to put up with my bullshit but it doesn't matter really. "I'm sorry for wasting your time but I'll just pay you whatever you want and you can leave, I'm sure there's lots of hot rich guys you could go and have fun with now".

I'm pretty upset that I can't even do anything with this guy. It's Petes job to be with guys who want him and to just pretend to enjoy it and pretend to like them but even he can't put up with me.

We sit for a minute in silence then Pete rests his head on my shoulder and holds me closer on his lap "Your so cute and shy Patty, do you have anxiety problems" "Yeah I guess so, how did you know" "It's kinda obvious but don't let it control you, you'll be ok. Let's just talk or do something" "Really" "Yeah, you'll kinda have to pay me or people will think I ditched my job and I'll get in trouble for it but yeah I'll hang out with you. Your cool and I like you so it'll be fun, I need the money so if your ok with that then you can have me to hang out with tonight and I'll get the money I need and not have to go to some old creep that only wants to look at my ass for hours"

He really is so cool so I just lie against him and let him talk about why he hates his job and things that have happened and funny stories people have told him about people they've gone to see. His life seems pretty interesting so I kinda wish I had something I could say to him that would be interesting as well but it's too hard to even try saying anything so I just let him talk happily and just enjoy the closeness of this.

If I just ignore real life it's almost as if I'm cuddling on the couch with my boyfriend as he tells me about his day and it's something I've never really had before. Pete just talks so freely and he's so calm and open about everything so it's easy to just loose myself in the fantasy. He's so perfect and just the idea of having him, or anyone, here when I get home to just kiss and love and talk like this with has always been an impossible dream so nice to pretend for a little bit.

I know at the end of the night Pete will leave and I'll never see him again but for now I'm happier then I've been in a while so I'm fine with just sitting here and listening to him and just being like this.

"Are you ok Patty, I'll shut up if you want" "No no I like listening to you, it's cute" "Thanks honey but I want you to talk now, tell me about you" "There's not much to tell" "Yes there is I don't know anything about you" "There's not a lot of interesting stuff to know" "Yes there is but I know your shy so let's play a game. Every time I say something you say something as well so if I say my age say yours and if I say my job you say yours and stuff like that ok" "Yeah I guess"

It's a bit awkward but Petes too happy and easy going for me to say no so I just cuddle against his lap some more.

"I'm 27" He starts so I sigh and just go with this idea"I'm 28"  
"I'm a stripper" "I own a building company, I co own it with my brother"  
"I like pizza" "I like Chinese food"  
"I'm very good at talking my face off and could kill someone with my extremely long sentences" "I don't talk much but when I get to know people I can talk a lot"  
"I'm a whore" "I'm a virgin"  
"I like kissing people" "Kissings my favourite thing to do if I ever get a boyfriend or anyone"  
"I love kissing cute little blonde boys with sexy asses who are currently rubbing previously mentioned sexy asses against my raging hard boner" "I want hot black haired guys whose laps I'm sitting on to kiss me so hard I can't breathe"

I didn't really realise what I said even if it was true until he pushes me off him onto the couch and climbs on top of me. "You want me do you" "Yes" "To kiss you so hard you can't breathe" "Yes" "Well then I'll be happy to do that"

It feels so good to kiss him so I just let him take total control and dominate me because it feels so good and he's such a good kisser.

By the time we break apart again I'm panting and flushed and just wishing I wasn't such an awkward virgin and could ask him for more or at least to keep kissing me but I can't. "God fuck damn Patty your a really good kisser" Petes so sweet and I do like him a lot so I cautiously lean up to press our lips together again and he happily responds and slips his tongue into my mouth making me moan desperately.

I can feel Petes boner through his incredibly tight skinny jeans pressed against my own so I know he'll want to do something but I think I can, I think I'll be able to at least touch him. Even if I can't he's a stripper and I'm sure he's been asked to jerk off in front of people before so he'll probably be ok with it since he's so understanding about me being nervous.

"Patty you are so good at this, I can't fucking get enough of these lips, they're so soft and delicious". His complements make me feel pretty good about this but it's hard to get over that fact that he is paid to say them and he says them to everyone so it's probably not true. The way he's just kissing and devouring my lips makes it seem so real that he is turned on by me and he does want this but I'm pretty sure he doesn't, it's his fucking job and even if he isn't doing it for money then he's just horny and too nice to just get up and leave me.

"Patty honey what are you doing, don't you wanna kiss". I thought I was doing the same thing and just kissing him normally but I guess maybe not and I'm still just nervous about how far we're gonna go right now. "I'm fine Petey I'm just scared" "Don't be, it's just me and I'm not scary at all, I'll take care of you with anything we do and we don't have to go all the way, we can just kiss if you want" "Ok let's just start with that but stop saying those things" "What things" "Complements and stuff, I know they're not true and I know it's your job to lie and say things and make people feel good but please just don't, just be natural and kiss me"

It makes me feel pretty terrible when he lies about being attracted to me and I know he does seem to like me at least a little since he's here and he's kissing me instead of just hanging out as friends but it's hard. He's a stripper and he's beautiful and has been with so many people so I don't know why he'd even want to kiss me, he could have anyone but he's here with me. I guess I am paying him for it so it's like every other night, he's with a guy he doesn't like and isn't attracted to but is with for money. Maybe I'm better because I'm not some asshole who'd hurt him or do anything so he just has to be nice and entertain a poor little depressed guy for a while and get paid.

"Patty honey your so stupid sometimes, I like you and it's obvious, your a cute, attractive guy who's a really good kisser and if you agree I completely plan on getting you naked and taking you tonight".

I didn't really expect that but he just leans in and caresses my face "If that's ok with you I do wanna do this, I'll bottom if you aren't ready but I do wanna sleep with you". He sounds so genuine and when I just look at him he doesn't seem like he's lying so I nod and press our lips together because I just wanna feel him kiss me and just to give myself to him. Who cares if he doesn't stick around and only wants money, he likes me and cares about me more then most people I've ever known so I just wanna do this. He'll make me feel good and make it good and I won't be a 28 year old virgin anymore so at least I'll get that, he's hot and nice and amazing so I'll just do this, I've been scared and stupid about this for too long.

As we kiss I just get into it and I feel safe with Pete and nothing's forced so I just keep kissing until he pulls away and kisses down my neck easily finding my sweet spot. "Patty are you sure about this" "Yes I want you and let's just go with it, stop asking if I'm worried and ok and let's just be natural and see where it takes us" "Ok honey I can do that"

We keep kissing and Pete gets rougher until he jumps onto me and pins me to the couch being totally dominant and grinds down on me "Let's take this to your bedroom" "Yup".

We only make it half way across the lounge before Pete gives up and picks me up keeping our lips attached and carries me over to the room connecting to the lunge which I use for my office and chucks me down on the desk. "I can't be fucked to go to your room so we'll just do it here" I couldn't care less where we do this honestly so I just let him grind me into the desk and keep dominating me completely.

Petes finally just chilled out and is going with this so when he kneels on the desk over me and pulls his shirt over his head I just stare up at his beautiful tattooed chest and reach up to feel the lines of his firm abs "Petey" "Fuck Patty I want you" "Please".

His hands go down to the bottom of my shirt and yank it off throwing it across the room and running his hands along my smooth clear skin which is pretty much the opposite of his.

This is as far as I've ever gone with anyone so I should be nervous but Petes kisses along my neck and jaw and gentle ones on my lips keep me calm and he's just going with it so I do as well.

"Patty can I" "Yes". As his beautiful tattooed hands pull my sweatpants and boxers down I can't help gasping and stiffening up a bit but as Pete takes a hold of my boner with his surprisingly soft hands and strokes me I calm down and just let myself get lost in his embrace. If I felt this calm and easy around everyone I've been with then maybe this wouldn't be a problem and I'd have lost my virginity ages before but Pete calms me down better then anyone so I feel safe and happy with him. This is definitely the right time to be doing this.

His hand stroking me and his lips against my ear kissing and whispering is amazing and I can completely sink into it and forget every worry I have but I want Pete to be with me so reluctantly I push him back. "Petey can you strip for me" "Mmm honey gladly".

As he stands up it seems a bit creepy to want that since this was supposed to be us having sex not him being a stripper and this being the same as every job he gets. "Wait Pete you don't have to-" "It doesn't matter Patty I like doing this, stripping's fun so I wanna do it, do you want me to" "Yeah" "Good then I'm gonna, I love turning people on and I wanna see that sexy dick jump out of your damn body because your so turned on"

His hips seem to just move to a silent beat I can't hear and I can't help getting turned on just by watching him dance and he hasn't even stripped or anything yet.

"P-Pete please" "Wait darling, I thought you wanted me to strip" "I do your just too fucking sexy" "Well thank you then honey".

Pete resumes his swaying as he takes his hands down to his jeans to undo the button and zip while he turns around "What do you think honey, I got these jeans to look great on my ass, how do they look". His jeans definitely look amazing on him which was probably the first thing I noticed so I moan and reach over to run my hand over his ass.

Immediately he pulls away and turns back around shaking his head "Nope no touching honey" "B-but I thought we were gonna do stuff and I-I-". I don't really know what to say because it's awkward and he doesn't want me touching him anymore so I'm not sure what we're doing.

"Patty I just mean that I don't let people touch me when I dance, I'm planning on fucking your beautiful little ass later on so its ok" "Oh ok, why don't you" "It's just a rule, I don't like people doing that since when I dance I like it to be me dancing not people touching me and sometimes people just want me to dance and that's all they pay for and what they're allowed so I don't want people to get all touchy" "I want to go all the way though so why can't I" "It's just what I do and what most strippers do as well and people don't touch us when we dance and you can touch me when I'm done, can I dance now" "Ok"

He continues and slowly pushes his jeans down, probably because they're so tight he can't get them down quickly but it's sexy anyway and just leaves me desperate for him.

When he's in boxers he keeps moving and as his hand trails down his chest and he starts palming himself and running his hand through his hair with the other hand and I'm very close to just jumping up and ignoring the no touching rule.

"Please please please Petey I'll do anything" "Oh really" "Yes, I'll do anything for you but please just get naked" "Well I can't say no to that". Finally he pushes the boxers down and I can look at his beautiful hard on that's leaking pre come and that I just need in me. I'm such a virgin and it probably sounds stupid but I do really want him and he's beautiful so hopefully he'll stop teasing me so bad.

As he climbs on top of me again and pushes my sweatpants and boxers off me completely instead of them being by my knees like before I start to worry just a bit about saying that I'd do anything he wants. There's a lot of things he could want and I said I'd do anything so this could be interesting.

"Come here Patty don't lie back there and hide, kiss me". Petes lips get back to their previous task of devouring mine and just bruising my lips so they'll definitely be puffy tomorrow. "Pete Pete Pete" "Mhm Patty" "Fuck me please, fuck me" "Your so desperate" "Yes I need you" "Well are you sure, this is important" "Please, I trust you and I want you, fuck me". With a smirk he leans down and kisses me again "Well then let's do this".

We're both already naked so while gently stroking me, Pete reaches down into his jeans and pulls out lube and condoms and impressively puts them both on himself one handed "Are you ready Patty" "Yes". He keeps asking me that but I guess he's not used to taking someone's virginity so it's probably hard for him too.

Gently his finger pushes into me and it hurts a lot less then I thought even if I can't stop my myself from clenching tightly around him every time he makes a sudden movement. Soon he's pumping 3 fingers in and out of me quickly and it doesn't even hurt and I've completely calmed down and I'm ready.

Pete eases his fingers away and positions himself at my entrance so I nod up at him and let him push in slowly. Pete worked really hard to make the prep not hurt but as slowly as he goes and as good as he is at this it still burns as he bottoms out. "P-Petey" "Shhh I know, I know but it'll get better I know it, just let me do this" "Ok"

He keeps going and speeds up way faster then I'd want but it still feels really good so I lean back and let him fuck me until it stops hurting and I can move against him and help. If I was with someone else then it would probably be a lot worse since they wouldn't be able to make it not hurt but Petes amazing and can make it feel good and not hurt so it's just lucky I'm with him.

Maybe not going to the bed was a bad idea because it's awkward on my desk but Pete slips out of me and gets down onto the floor and pulls me to the edge if the desk so he can fuck me easier. This angles even better and he can go a lot harder so I just let him rock his hips against me as our thighs slap together.

Soon he slows down and just rocks in and out of me at a casual pace and rolls his hips inside me so every nerve I have is on fire and I'm close after only a few minutes. Pete was the best decision I ever made so I arch my hips up towards him so he knows I'm close and he instantly leans down and kisses me lustfully and grabs ahold of my dick to jerk me off until I come with a scream on his hand.

"P-Pete" "Shut up Patty you are so fucking amazing and tight, please suck me off". I've never done it but he's obviously desperate so I climb off the desk so he can sit on the side, letting me sit between his knees and take him in my mouth. Like in everything we've done Pete takes control and guides my head along with a hand wrapped tightly in my hair so I don't have to do a lot except relax and let him take control.

With a groan and a buck of his hips right down my throat Pete comes, forcing me to swallow since he doesn't move his hand away from my hair forcing me to stay and drink it all down.

We're both so satisfied and I'm happy how good I feel and how I did make him come even if I'm not very good since this is my first time.

With a soft moan Pete pulls me up to kiss a bit then pushes me away and we walk hand in hand back to the living room and just sit on the couch in each other's arms because the fact he's been here all this time and has to leave now is kinda sad.

"Patty what should we do now" "I dunno, you probably have to go back to work" "No we've been here for an hour or so and I finish work at 12 usually so there's 3 hours and we can do whatever you want" "But you have work" "You can be my work, I'm sorry but you do have to pay but just pretend I just gave you like 4 hours of dances or something cos it's the cheapest but I do wanna stay here"

He's so sweet so I cuddle against him and sigh "Ok Petey, I like you and I'm not exactly poor so I'll give you whatever you want, you can just grab my wallet from the ground by your feet and take whatever you need right now if you want" "Really" "Mhm, I trust you and it doesn't really matter since there's not a lot in there so if you need more I'll get it but it's fine" "I'm not that expensive you know a..... fucking hell there's like thousands in here" "Yeah maybe I dunno" "Your fucking rich darling" "Yeah I guess so but what's the point if I'm just bored and lonely and a loser all the time" "It means that you can get me out of work every day for the next year if you want since you can afford it and thank you, that's really awesome cos I can see you whenever I want" "That sounds good"

Pete grabs a few hundreds out of the wallet and chucks it on the ground by where he'd kicked his shoes off at some point when I didn't notice.

"Patty I'll be back in like 20 minutes ok I just need to go to my house downstairs and get somethings, if you want me to stay the night with you I mean, if you don't then never mind" "Yeah that'd be awesome" "Ok I'll be back soon though and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night" "Ok hurry"

He doesn't even bother putting his shoes or clothes on and just wraps himself in a blanket then runs off. I had no idea he lived downstairs but I'm happy about this because it's introduced me to the hot guy downstairs I'd never noticed before and who I can visit whenever I want since he's so close. Having to pay to spend time with him is a bit weird but whatever, it means I can spend time with a guy I like, he has no choice but to do it since it's his job and it keeps him safe from having to be with people who might be bad to him.

Hopefully I'll be a little bit less lonely and sad all the time now that I have my own cute stripper to be with.


	23. New Position

Finally we're done with dance practise for the day and i can chuck my ballet shoes into my dressing room and collapse down on the makeup counter. I don't know how everyone else does it but Im dying and its only been a week since i joined this guys ballet company so Im doomed when things get harder.

Before i can do anything or take my shaggy hair out of this horrible man bun Im forced to wear another dancer, Pete Wentz, walks in and closes the door. "Hey Patrick" "Hey Pete what's up" "I just wanted to come here" "You know this isn't your dressing room right" "Yeah i do, i wanted to see you" "Ok why". Pete looks fed up and just walks over to slam our lips together "Because i wanna fuck so get up on that table probably so i can fucking ride you"

I dont know what to do so i just sit on the makeup table properly so Pete can climb onto my lap "God fuck i want you and your new and hot so if your dick isn't up me in about 2 seconds Im gonna fucking die". He's so weird and i don't know if i actually want this or not so i just let him pull down my tights so my boner springs out and push his down as well so his ass is exposed.

"Your not a virgin are you Patrick" He asks, its just a little late since he's already putting a condom on me but i shake my head since Im not and he sinks down onto me before i can really process what's going on. As Pete starts bouncing he just giggles "I like this you know, I've slept with like everyone at the studio but they're all too dominant so they refused to let me ride them so I've never done it before but your not as dominant so you'll let me, plus i surprised you and your confused so you're just going with it"

For a while i just let him bounce then grab his waist to slow him down "Pete what are we doing people are gonna walk in and i don't even know you" "Yeah but they've all fucked me and it doesn't matter, Im horny, your horny, your hot and i want you so we're fucking, who cares" "Oh fuck it fine just bounce that little ass"

He's hot and i am horny for him now so i let him keep riding me and pull off my tight white shirt along with his and dig his nails into my shoulders as he goes faster. This is good because i don't have to do much and he can just fuck himself while i admire how sweaty and sexy he is and guide his hips even if he doesn't need it.

We're both moaning softly it's sexy but we break off when the door opens and Brendon and Ryan who share the dressing room with me walk in and chuckle. "So you finally got to him, its been a week since he arrived so thats longer then usual before you get someone in your ass". Its kinda weird that they're here but Petes fucked them apparently so its nothing new and i can just slam his hips down onto me so he moans like the whore he obviously is.

"Why did you stop, i thought they'd fucked you so it didn't matter" "They have and it doesn't so lets go". Brendon and Ryan just shamelessly stare as Pete keeps riding me and i didn't think it would be but its definitely a turn on to have people watching us fuck

I wanna tease him a bit so i put my hands on his hips and slow him down while i talk "How the hell have you fucked everyone in the company, your hot but not that hot". To be honest he probably is that hot to have even straight guys after him but he glares playfully and rides harder, swivelling his hips "Excuse me but i am that hot. Like 90% of the guys here are gay whores and the others are straight but i could make anyone gay for me, Im a better fuck then any girl they'll ever get. Which one are you sweetie, gay for dick or gay for just my dick" "Im part of the 1% who thinks you should shut up and ride since you wanna act like a slut"

With a smile Pete starts slamming himself down on me again and i thrust up into him so he moans like an even bigger slut. "For the record Im gay" "Good, we've done a couple of really awesome massive orgies so we should start another one and you better have your dick in me again" "You had an orgy?" "Mhm and i had like 5 dicks at once" "How, you only have 2 holes and neither can fit 3 dicks" "2 hand jobs, a blowjob and 2 in my ass at once" "Your such a naughty slut, you fit 2 in here though did you" "Mhm I told you I'm a slut" "You want some fingers to make up for it then" "No, please just fuck me" "Fine but your getting it if we do an orgy" "I can't wait"

Brendon and Ryan are standing at the door palming themselves watching us so to give them a show Pete moves his body against mine almost like a lap dance while he rides me.

I'm getting close quickly but before I can get there Pete moans and grabs himself quickly to jerk himself off until he comes over his fist with more of his slutty moans "Fuck Patrick come in me". It doesn't take much for then that and for Pete to move his hips around on me until I come in his tight warmth with a satisfied groan.

"Now that was good" "Oh I know, I've fucked everyone here for a reason" "Because your a slut" "Well yes but also because no one can resist me" "I think I could" "Nope you can't and don't even bother, we're gonna start an orgy now so that'll just be a waste of time"

I didn't know he was serious about the orgy but I guess if there's a lot of horny, slutty gay guys all in the same building and we're all bored then why not, I can make Pete fulfil his promise of how much he can take at least, god I'm gonna stretch that sexy little ass so much.

Grabbing Brendon and Ryan as he goes past Pete goes out to bang on doors yelling to come to our room and have an orgy. Before he's even got to the end of the corridor basically everyone's there and about half of them already naked so obviously this is going to be pretty good since everyone's such a whore and so enthusiastic about this.


	24. Shy

I hear the front door slam and i presume its just my brother brendon coming back but he'd come and tell me he's here and whoever it is doesn't come so i grab hold of my favourite stuffy and walk out to see who's here.

When i poke my head into the lounge a tall guy with blonde hair is sitting on the couch picking at his nails. He's covered in tattoos and has a nose and lip piercing and lots of studs in his ears but he doesn't seem very mean or threatening so edge my way into the lounge.

It takes a minute for him to notice me then he looks over at me with a half smile "Hey darlin, your brendons little sister aren't you". I just realised Im here alone with a random guy who just walked into our house and he could hurt me so i hold my stuffy tighter. "Yes i am, who are you" "Im brendons friend and i came to see him" "Oh ok he didn't tell me, he's gone shopping so he should be back soon" "Thanks darlin".

I don't wanna leave because its awkward so i stand there cuddling the stuffy wondering what he's gonna do. "What's your name hun" "Patty" "Oh thats cute" "What about you" "Im Pete" "Ok" "Your cute you know" "Oh um thank you" "I mean it darlin look at you, fucking adorable" "Do you really think so" "Yeah i do" "Thanks Pete" "As i said Patty, i mean it"

He seems sweet so i walk over slowly and sit next to him biting my lip because i don't know if he's ok with this. "Your really nice Pete, i like you" "Well thats good but Im definitely not nice sweetie, i can be real mean" "I dont think so, your like a human version of my stuffy, really cute and sweet" "As i said darlin, thanks but i don't think so. Is that your favourite stuffy" "Yes" "Does it have a name" "No i haven't come up with one" "Call it Pete then, for me" "Um ok, ill call it Petey because it reminds me of you and it suits it" "Thanks baby girl, thats cute"

We sit there while i cuddle my newly named stuffy close until Pete leans over and puts one of his muscley tattooed arms around my shoulders. I've never seen this close with such an attractive guy so its hard but i like him and he's nice and cute and funny so i just lean against him and hum.

"How old are you baby girl" "16" "Oh so just legal then" "No Im not 18 yet" "But there are still plenty of things you can do if your 16" "Yeah i guess but i don't really care, i just like anime and stuffies and music and art and all those you can do at any age so it doesn't matter" "But what about things you can't do at any age darlin" "Well those things don't matter"

He's leaning over me as he talks and now he's scaring me a bit so i pout and hold my stuffy closer so it can protect me. "Im sorry baby girl are you ok" "Your scaring me" "No baby girl its ok Im not scary and why would i ever hurt someone as beautiful as you" "I don't know" "See there's no reason and i won't hurt you" "Ok Petey your nice so i don't think you will"

Petes still a bit threatening but he's holding me close and stroking my arm so i let him since i love cuddling but no one ever wants to do it with me. "Baby i wanna do some things with you so can i" "I dunno Petey" "Come on baby its not bad but your so pretty so i wanna be with you" "You wanna be my daddy?" "If thats what you want then yeah, ill be your daddy for now" "Yay" "Can i do stuff now" "Ok daddy" "Good girl"

He gently takes my stuffy and puts it on the floor and lies me down on the couch then lies on top of me. "D-daddy what are you doing" "I wanna be close baby" "But Im too young and I've never done this before" "Thats ok ill teach you" "But your so much older and better and more experienced" "Not really, Im only 21 so thats ok and we'll do this together i promise" "Ok daddy i trust you" "Your such a good girl"

Petes lips press against mine making me squeak then kiss back gently as his lips roughly suck and bite at mine. He's so rough and his light stubble scratches at my face which is weird and makes me giggle but I like this even if it's naughty so I kiss him back.

"Baby can I keep going" "Yes daddy" "Ok baby girl, just let me do this ok" "Ok I trust you daddy". As he stands up I squeak and sit up grumpily "Daddy don't stand on my stuffy he's right down there" "Oh baby I'm sorry I forgot I put him there" "Well out him somewhere else then" "Ok baby". He moves the stuffy onto the coffee table then comes back over to me "How's that" "That's good, your such a naughty daddy" "Oh yes I am, I'm a naughty naughty daddy". When I said it I meant to tell him off because he stood on the stuffy that I love but he makes it sound really naughty and sexual so I giggle at him.

Still standing over me Pete pulls his shirt over his head so I can see his chest which is even more tattooed then his arms and then pushes his pants down so he's standing in front of me in just boxers.

"D-daddy" "Yeah baby girl, you like what you see" "Um y-yes daddy but this is so naughty" "I know but I'm a naughty naughty daddy remember and your my naughty girl" "I'm not naughty" "I know, your a good girl but I'll make you naughty, I'm a bad influence" "Yeah you are but I like you" "Well that's good then, I'll make you into my naughty little girl by the end of this, don't you worry"

He's basically naked in front of me so it's awkward and I don't know how to do anything so I lean back and let him get back onto me and run his hands under my shirt. I'm wearing a white puffy shirt so he can easily push it up and pull it over my head then flick my skirt up to expose my panties.

It's kinda scary now but as he pulls them off I think I'm the least freaked out since when he sees me he falls back off the couch onto his ass "Patty you have a fucking dick". I kinda wish I hadn't have let him go this far because now he's freaking out and he'll probably leave and I wanted him to be my daddy and he promised he would be.

"Daddy I'm sorry"   
"What the fuck"   
"Im sorry I didn't think you'd freak out so much"   
"Of course I'm freaking out, are you a boy"   
"No I'm not, I have boy parts but I'm not a boy"   
"You have a fucking dick so you are a boy"   
"No I'm not and don't swear at me"   
"I can do whatever the fuck I want"   
"No Petey please, I was born a boy but I don't wanna be a boy, I wanna be a girl and I like you calling me baby girl"   
"Oh Patty really, your transgender"  
"Yeah I guess so"   
"Oh god baby, what's your real name"  
"My names Patty just like I told you, it's originally Patrick though so I just use my nickname"  
"Ok Patrick sorry about all this"  
"No don't call me that and don't be sorry, I like you"  
"But your a guy"   
"No I'm not so stop being so mean, I wanna be a girl so I can be a girl if I want. I'm pansexual so I like guys and I liked you but your being so mean about who I wanna be and what makes me happy so I'm glad I didn't let you touch me and be with me because your such a meanie"

I'm really angry at him so I sit there facing the other way and pouting at the other end of the sofa until he comes over and sits next to me again. "I'm sorry Patrick I'm shocked that's all" "I said don't call me that you mean daddy" "Alright Patty baby, do you still wanna do this" "I dunno, you don't like me and you freaked out when you saw me and my private princess parts so I don't wanna be with you" "I know I was mean but your really cute and pull of that look and everything about you better then any girl and just anyone in general I've ever met. I do like you Patty so how about it" "Ok I guess so" "Ok my lovely baby girl"

He's calling me his baby girl again and I like that so I let him kiss me again and push my panties all the way down then start touching my parts gently "Oh god baby this is hotter then I thought it'd be, fuck you have a nice dick". He keeps saying those horrible words and I don't like it so I pout again "Daddy don't say that" "Say what princess" "Those mean naughty words" "Sometimes I can't help it baby but I'll try to say them less" "Ok daddy thanks"

Pete drops his boxers so I can see his parts which are a lot better and bigger then mine while he gently sits on top of me again and runs his hands over my bum. No ones ever done this to me before so it's weird but his hands are rough and they feel good on my smooth bare skin so I rub down onto his hands as he holds me tight and positions himself near my little pink hole.

"Are you a virgin baby girl" "Yes daddy" "That's ok I'll make this good" "Ok daddy, I want you to be my first" "Of course baby, keep quiet now ok" "Yes daddy"

As he pushes in it burns and feels like I'm being torn apart and I don't like it so I sob and hit Petes shoulder "Daddy stop it, it hurts in my bum" "I know but just wait it'll be good" "No it won't stop it" "No baby just let me do this, you'll get used to it".

It hurts too much but I trust him so I whimper and let him pound into me while tears start escaping my eyes from the pain and burn of this. I want to let my daddy make me feel good but this isn't good, it's horrible and it's not fun at all do I don't know why he likes this.

"Daddy it still-" "Shut up Patty I told you it's gonna get better so just trust me and be quiet" "Ok I'm sorry" "I said quiet"

He's being kinda mean now so I let him keep going and slamming into me while starting to suck on my pale neck making bright purple and blue bruises I can see out if the corner of my eye. It's slightly nicer now that he's been doing this for a while and he's kissing my neck but I still don't like it and it burns really bad still.

Before I can tell him I really don't like this he moans bites my neck making me cry out in even more pain and I feel liquid spill out of him into me.

Pete smirks down at me and slams our lips together, still inside me, and bites at then roughly so the metallic taste if blood taints my mouth as his tongue forces mine into submission.

"What the fuck" Someone yells from the door of the lounge so Pete pulls away and looks up at them with that scary smirk still on his face. When I turn around Brendon's standing at the door glaring down at us so I bite my lip and look up at him shyly "Brendon your back" "Yeah Patty I am, what are you doing" "I'm with Petey"

Brendon's glare gets deeper as Pete sits up and grabs his boxers to pull them back on and stand over me with a chuckle "Nice to see you then Brendon" "No it's not you asshole what are you doing with my sister" "Isn't it obvious" "Yes and why" "Why not, he was here alone and he's cute so I had some fun" "I don't care what you do but not with my sister"

They don't seem to like each other but Pete said they're friends so I push my skirt down and walk over to Brendon ignoring the pain in my butt and cuddle against his side. Unlike usual he puts his arm around me and cuddles me close and kisses the top of my head like an overprotective parent

"Brendon what's wrong" "Why were you with him darling" "I like him, he's sweet and he was so nice to me" "Really, he's an asshole usually" "Don't say that, no swearing" "Sorry Patty darling" "It's ok Brendy" "What did he do" "He touched my princess parts then we made love, it kinda hurt but he said it'd be good, you stopped the good part". Brendon's eyes darken and he turn to face Pete "You fucking asshole you didn't even use lube or a condom did you" "Of course not" "You shit head"

Brendon's ignoring my no swearing rule and being so mean to my Petey so I hug him close and whimper against him so he pays attention to me. "Stop it he's your friend and there's nothing wrong with this" "Yes there is it's illegal" "Not really its only a 5 year difference" "5 years? He's 33 so that's 17 years not 5 and he's not my friend he's my fucking drug dealer and he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet"

Everything just crashes down around me and I look over at Pete in horror just wanting him to deny it or do something but he just shrugs and doesn't even look sympathetic "Yeah it's true"   
"Your 33"   
"Mhm"   
"And a drug dealer"   
"Mhm"   
"You lied to me"   
"Yup"   
"B-but I just did that with you, are you high"   
"Mmm just a bit"   
"Your horrible"   
"I told you Patrick, I can be real mean"   
"Don't call me that"   
"I can do whatever the fuck I want"  
"I hate you daddy"  
"Whatever makes you happy baby"

Brendon still seems pissed and I kinda just wish he'd hit Pete even if Pete could probably break his face from the look of his arms and the way he held me down.

There's a weird feeling on my bum and I don't like it so I reach down to pull my skirt down and end up with a bit of blood on my finger so I brush my hand over my poor little hole and it comes off with a bunch of blood so I yank on Brendon's sleeve worriedly. "Brendy I'm bleeding" "Wait what, where" "My bum" "What the hell, Pete did you really make him bleed, did you break him" "Mhm possibly" "How could you"

I'm in pain but I don't want to leave so I stand there against Brendon whimpering and looking at the ground until a rough finger under my chin forces my head up so I'm looking into Petes cold, dark eyes. "Deal with it Patrick, you wanted me so you got me, it's your fault you didn't bother getting anymore information before you let me into you"

He's such a horrible person now so I pull away from his finger and glare at the floor "No I didn't do anything because I trusted you, you manipulated me and took advantage of me and I didn't know any better, how could you" "Quite easily actually, your a stupid, gullible little boy and it was the easiest thing I've ever done" "I'm not a boy" "Guess what honey, you have a dick so your a boy, it's a fact of life so shut up and just be glad I took you, no one else would ever want a little loser like you so be fucking grateful".

His eyes are kinda red and it's scary because his red puffy eyes with the emotionless black pupils is like a demon looking down at me.

With a chuckle Pete grabs my poor stuffy off the table where he threw it before and forces it into my hand "Take this, you named it after me so you better keep it and think about me and this every time you look at the stupid thing, if you ever want more of me I'm sure you'll have no trouble finding me, bye now darlin"

As he walks out I glare at him and hate myself for being so stupid and actually letting this guy touch me and take me like that. "Oh by the way Brendon I'll just keep this since I've already got what I want and you don't seem to want it" Pete pulls a bag of white powder out of his pocket and shakes it before putting it back. "I took some of the money you had in your wallet on the coffee table for this by the way so it can be payment for me being with your stupid brother. Your welcome by the way, it was my fucking pleasure"

As he slams the front door behind him I just collapse to the floor in tears clutching the stuffy that brings me so much pain because of what I agreed to name it but also so much happiness because it's my favourite thing. I'm an idiot, I lost my virginity, brothers trust and the comfort of my favourite stuffy all at once and ruined everything all because of my brothers stupid drug dealer who likes taking advantage of stupid, vulnerable, easy to trick teenagers.


	25. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to chapter 2

As i look up at Patricks house i just get more nervous at the sounds from inside and everyone going in there but Patrick said he wanted me so i might as well just go, denying him wouldnt be a good idea anyway.

As i walk in no one really notices me so i just walk through the house until i find Patrick with a cheerleader hanging off his arm so i just lurk by the doorway wondering if i should just leave. Eventually Patrick looks up and sees me there and i just awkwardly smile at him and start to just leave since he seems happy with his friends and can be with anyone he wants so there's no point of me being here.

When i get to the door im slammed against it so i squeak but they lean down and start sucking on my neck so its obviously Patrick. "Mmmm you came just like i wanted, i was starting to think you'd ditched me" "Yeah i didn't wanna come but yeah, i came" "Good, i want you". Without letting me reply he pulls me off the door and into the cupboard next to it and slams the door shut to push me against that one now.

"Fuck your beautiful, you should have come earlier before anyone else was here, we could have had a bit of fun sweetie but i guess nows a good time too". When he presses our lips together i just pull him closer and moan then let him press me harder against the door and start groping me. I definitely should have thought about coming early because then i could just hang out with him not just make out in a closet with a bunch of people outside but i guess i like the making outs pretty good as well.

For a while we just kiss then he pulls back "Come on Petey, my bedrooms upstairs". I didn't think he'd wanna get straight to the fucking and everything but i guess he's Patrick so he just wants to get on with it. This is majorly obvious when he pulls me to his room, pulls my shirt and pants off and throws me down on his bed before i can think about this. "Wait Trick i-" "Call me Trick all the time, i like it" "Ok".

When he jumps on me i just let him control me and submit to him like always because he's basically pinning me down and he could overpower me anyway so there's no point plus I've found that i kinda love being dominated by him.

"Tricky wait"   
"For what"   
"Are we actually gonna do this"   
"Well yeah i thought that was the point"   
"I dunno"   
"Why, we like each other so why shouldn't we do this"   
"I don't know you, i talked to you for like one of the first times today and you were my first kiss so i dunno"   
"Thats ok, you'll get to know me"   
"We're not even dating, i don't know if im ready to loose my virginity to a guy i basically just met. I don't want you to just take me then kick me out or leave me or embarrass me. This could all be some horrible joke honestly i don't know if i could handle that, i like you and if my virginity is just a joke please just don't".

Rolling his eyes Patrick stands up over me and looks down disapprovingly "This isn't a fucking joke Pete, i fucking like you and i wanna do this so do you wanna fucking be with me or do you wanna leave and ill find someone else" "Find someone else if im that replaceable". Grumpily i grab my clothes off the bed and start to walk away, just mad that he's just giving me the ultimatum of sleep with him or get out and he'll find someone else.

Before i can even get to the door Patrick grabs my waist and pulls me back "No Pete you know what i meant"   
"Yeah fuck you or get out so i made my choice"   
"No i just really wanna sleep with you, I've never taken someone's virginity before and just wanna do this, its what people do when they like each other"   
"Im not something on your checklist you can just brag that you've taken someone's virginity"   
"No i just wanna feel you, i wont tell anyone"   
"Are you ashamed"   
"No ill tell everyone about us if you want but im not just gonna brag and tell everyone that I fucked you if you don't want that"   
"Ok"   
"So are you ok, you wanna do this"   
"Yeah I guess, can we date though"  
"I dunno I don't really do that"  
"Please, just so I know you won't instantly ditch me when you've got what you want"   
"Ok, we can be boyfriends then but I won't instantly ditch you even if you suck at this, I wanna at least see if I like you then we'll see"   
"Ok fuck me then"

Now that I've stopped freaking on him Patrick throws me back down on the bed and pushes our lips together "God this is gonna be good I just know it".

Before I can freak about this anymore my boxers get ripped of, I hear him pop the cap off a bottle of lube and soon his cold lubed finger presses against my hole then presses into me. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" I yell out in pain but he keeps slowly pushing in and brings his other hand up to grab into my hair and pull me against his lips to make out again.

When he adds another 2 fingers it definitely hurts but I guess he knows how to do this and soon it stops hurting much and I just really want him to take me. He's still fully dressed and I'm here naked for him so it doesn't feel right but I feel so good it doesn't really matter and I just pull at the belt of his jeans until he gets the idea and pulls away.

"Babe I'm gonna tie you up is that ok" "Um...... yeah, I trust you, do whatever you want". With a smirk Patrick pulls ropes out from under his bed and quickly ties me to all four corners of the bed then sits back to gaze down at me. I'm tied down completely so I can't move or fight back or anything but I guess that's the way he wants it and what the fuck, I'll just do this and go with whatever he wants because then I'll at least know I've slept with someone at least once in my life, there's no point backing out now.

Tricks still dressed but I can't do anything about it so I just whimper and pull at the ties until he climbs onto the bed to straddle me and keep looking down at me "God I love this, your completely powerless to me and your so sexy there".

Another cold thing presses against my ass but when he pushes it in it obviously isn't his fingers and it isn't his dick since he's on top of me so I just buck my hips up to meet it. When it's fully in Trick leans down and grabs a remote "Oh now you'll like this babe, trust me, you will". It starts vibrating softly so I gasp and throw my head back but he keeps turning the power up until it's vibrating so fast that I can't stop moaning.

"Hmm now that's good, I'll be back in a second honey, have fun". He gets up off me and walks to the door ignoring my moaning then opens it to go out "You like this? Oh I think you will" "Trick n-no p-p-please don't leave me l-like this". Ignoring me he walks out and closes the door behind him leaving me in intense amounts of pleasure and no way to get myself off or turn it down or anything, he is honestly just trying to torture me.

For a while I just lie there shaking and moaning until the door opens again and I look up in relief that Tricks finally taken pity on me and came back to fuck me properly or let me come or do fucking something. Instead I look at the smirking face of Patrick's best friend Brendon as he closes the door again and prowls towards me.

"Oh look at the little slut here, I didn't think a nerd like you would be here but look at you. I guess Trick found you and decided you needed this, now I can play with you". With an evil smirk he climbs onto the bed and takes hold of the vibrator to slam it into me hard making me cry out "You like that don't you loser, I knew you would". He keeps slamming into me way harder then I could ever enjoy and I'm just glad Patrick took the remote with him so he can't make it vibrate any more.

Eventually I just lie back and wish he'd just stop it because it's obvious I don't like it and I can't exactly push him off since Tricks tied me up. "Oi slut your bored of this aren't you, you want a real fucking dick". As Brendon pulls the vibrator out and grabs onto the belt of his pants I start pulling away again and trying to get free but Trick tied the knots really well so there's no chance.

Finally the door bangs open and Trick storms in "Brendon you fucker what are you doing" "Playing with the slut I found" "He's mine" "So what" "So he's mine, get off" "Why should I" "I'll kick your ass, he's mine and I'm gonna fuck him and tie him up if I want to so fuck off" "But you always let me play with your sluts before" "Well not now, I haven't even done anything with him yet so back off" "Whatever ill see you later dick shit"

As Brendon walks out Patrick turns to me looking really apologetic but I just start pulling at the ropes around my wrists desperately "Patrick untie me" "Babe I-" "No please let me go". With a sigh he walks over to me and releases my wrists so I can sit up.

Straight away I jump up and run towards the door just wanting to get away from him, not even caring that im still naked. "Pete wait" "No i wanna leave" "Baby just let me talk or at least put some clothes on". Scowling i walk back and grab my boxers off the floor and pull them on "Where are my other clothes" "Um they're outside, i took them" "Oh fucking god Patrick just give me them and let me leave" "Just listen to me"

Im obviously not going anywhere any time soon so i just sink down onto the bed and look up at him angrily. "Petey i know your pissed but im sorry" "You left me here tied and just let your friend play with me, im not a toy Patrick stop treating me like one" "I didn't mean to" "I trusted you to tie me up and you hurt me and let me get hurt, i put a major fucking lot of trust in you Trick so you could at least give me just a little bit of decency" "Let me make it up to you then for taking your virginity then letting him upset you".

He doesn't seem to get the whole idea of how pissed and violated i am and he's just trying to get more sex out of me. "No Patrick you didnt take my virginity, you finger fucked me then shoved your toy in me, thats not taking me because you didn't fuck me, you just shoved shit up me" "Then let me do it properly and make it up to you" "Fine just fucking take every last thing i have Trick, i don't even care"

Finally he seems to get that unlike most sluts he's with I have emotions and I actually don't like this so he sits next to me and grabs my hand "Let me make it up to you, let me make you feel perfect, I'll make you feel so good I promise. Even if you hate that you lost your virginity like this I'll make it feel good so you won't hate everything" "Go ahead Trick, make me trust you again, I'll let you do whatever you want" "I will, I'll make you feel so good, I promise"

I lie back down so he can straddle me again and make a few hickies up and down my neck. When he's done something else presses against my ass so I just groan and give him an unimpressed look "Patty I said fuck me not use more stupid toys" "You'll like this sweetie I promise" "Ok fine whatever".

As he keeps teasing my hole with it I just wonder how he manages to kiss me for like a minute then instantly have a toy lubed up and ready the second he pulls away. I don't hear him open the lube or get the toy or do anything but somehow he always does it and it's sexy as hell.

When he pushes it in slightly I just moan since it isn't another dildo and it's like a marble or something so I don't know what it is but it feels fucking amazing. "Fuck Patrick what is that" "Anal beads" "Oh fuck do another one". I keep moaning so he pushes another one in quickly so I moan and whimper for him to do more so he does and pushes the last 3 in in a row so I can just lie there feeling so good with it fully inside me.

"Trick why do you have these" "I have like everything, if you ever wanna try something it's like 99% sure I have it so if you wanna get creative then please do, half these things haven't been used so I plan to use it all on you" "Well that's a pretty nice sounding idea" "I know, I rather like it" "Why do you have these though, do you use it on yourself" "No way, I don't bottom, I just like getting kinky though. No one lets me use more then ropes usually when it's just hooking up and one night stands so I like it whenever someone lets me have fun. I've used beads like these before though so I like them" "I like them too I think" "Good, now I'm gonna make you like it more"

Gently he takes his hand down and pulls one of them out of me slowly so I moan until he pulls leans down to bite my neck flirtily. Finally he pulls another one out a bit quicker but still slowly as I moan softly "Please Tricky" "Just wait sweetie" "Trick I want you, I don't want you to be all annoying and sweet and careful, I want you to fuck me and make me feel good and just dominate me, I love it when you do" "Alright then, if you want".

With that annoying sexy smirk back on his face again he runs his tongue along his lips then yanks 2 more of the beads out quickly so I scream out and grab onto Tricks shoulders. I probably end up digging my nails into his back badly but he doesn't seem to mind so I just hold onto him tightly and drag him down to mark my neck again. I'm not sure whether he wants anyone to know about us and that he's sleeping with me and possibly dating me, even if he doesn't seem to like the whole boyfriends idea, but I like having marks from him on me so I want him to make more.

When my necks nicely bruised Patrick pulls back slightly to smirk then sucks on my collarbone as he rips the last one out as hard as he can to make me scream out and moan for a while because fuck it feels good.

When I've stopped moaning I sit up and smash our lips together and grind against him because I'm harder then a rock right now because of all this. He's spent so long making me feel so fucking good I just need him to take me and let me come soon.

"Tricky please fuck me" "Gladly sweetheart". With the smirk still on his face he flips me onto my hands and knees and runs his hands over my ass "God you have a nice ass, I've been staring at it all day at school just wanting you so bad". I love the feel of his hands on me but it's not as good as him actually fucking me so I moan again and bury my head in my arms so my ass is further in the air so he'll get the idea.

I hear him undo his belt and pull a condom on but when I look back at him he's still dressed so I huff and flip over onto my back again. "Pete get back on your knees"   
"Trick why are you dressed"   
"What do you mean"   
"I'm naked and your fully dressed with just your dick out that's not fair"   
"I don't care, I said get on your knees"   
"Why, what's wrong with it like this and for you to be naked as well"   
"Because that's not what I do"  
"Well I'm also not what you do"  
"What"  
"I'm not the type of person your usually with so we can do things different and you did say you like kinky"   
"Yeah but this isn't kinky it's just another position"   
"See, not a big deal, please do this"  
"No Petey"   
"Please Trick"   
"No"   
"Please, just do it like this please, I won't kiss you or anything if that's the problem, I'll do anything if you just do this for me"

Despite how obviously unhappy about it he is, Trick gets up and pulls his shirt off "Here, you happy?" "Fuck yes". His chests perfectly muscled and tanned from so much rugby training so I just run my hands along them as he climbs back on top of me "Can we do this now that you have what you want" "Can you please take your pants off" "You are so needy" "Yes but please" "Your the submissive here not me Pete so no shut up" "Just tell me why" "I don't like it, I never do it" "As I said you've never done me, I'm not another slut, we're dating even if you hate the idea, so let's just try something different, if it sucks next time you can do it however you want" "Really" "Yeah if you really hate it we won't do it" "Fine you persuasive little shit"

Finally he gets up again and chucks his pants and boxers to the floor then jumps on me for about the third time in a couple of minutes "Are we done, do you want me to cut off my head or something as well before your satisfied" "No I just wanted you naked, thanks for this though" "You'll be screaming that again in a minute, I'm better then the toys" "I think you would be, your definitely bigger" "Now I'm definitely keeping you around, your so good for my ego" "Well it was a really tiny dildo and anal beads aren't usually giant" "Shut up and let me take it as a compliment you dick"

As he pushes in it hurts a or less then I thought it would probably because I spent so long with the vibrator and he used the beads so I'm well stretched. "Please Trick" "Shut up Pete, you got me naked and in the position you want so now we're doing it my way alright" "Yes Patrick" "Good boy"

Patrick keeps going slowly but I have gotten exactly what I want and he'll probably go even slower if I try to tell him to speed up so I unhappily let him do what he wants and tease me.

It takes a while but finally when I guess he realises that I'm actually being submissive and giving myself up to him so he starts going faster until he's basically pounding into me hard. Letting one of the sluts of the school fuck me was probably one of the best and worst things I've ever decided to do because he knows exactly how my body works and can make me feel amazing but he can also tease the hell out of me and control himself well and makes it feel unfairly good.

"How's this Petey honey" He whispers teasingly making me groan  
"Amazing"  
"Oh really"  
"Y-yes yes yes"  
"You want it harder"  
"Yeah"  
"Faster"   
"Y-yes"   
"You really do"   
"Yes just please Trick"   
"Well if you say it that way"

I don't know if he's good or if I just like being fucked since I've never done this before but it's really good and I'm basically in a world of ecstasy so I barely hear him ask him if I'm close before I cry out weakly and come onto his stomach.

I don't think Patrick was expecting it since he hasn't touched me but he moans happily and keeps fucking me until he comes in me finally giving in and letting himself moan loudly.

Now that we're both done he pulls out and lies beside me with the cocky smirk that I'm starting to love in his face. "So Petey how was that for your first, did I make up for Brendon and leaving you and everything" "Yeah..... fucking.....oh god".

I can't even manage to get out a proper coherent sentence right now so I'm relieved when Patrick picks me up and, without bothering about getting my boxers or clothes or putting any on himself, carries me down the hall to another room.

It's the complete opposite to his other room which was pretty bare and boring with just the bed and a bunch of sex toys because this one has clothes and school work and art and basically everything all over the place.

"Trick what is this" "That other room was just kinda my spare room with my toys and fun stuff and this is my actual room" "Oh that's cool your so fucking rich" "Yeah basically, I have a few other rooms with toys here for parties so people can have fun but that rooms all for me and this ones off limits since it's my bedroom" "All for us" "Yup, all for us sugar"

It's cute that we have a room all for us but I'm still tired so I gladly let him drop me into his bed and tuck me in like a 5 year old. "I really tired you out didn't I" "Yeah it was amazing" "Good, I certainly hope you like it. Go to sleep now, I'll make sure no one comes in and the door will be locked so you'll be fine to just sleep in peace without horny drunks barging in. I'm gonna go back to the party so I might come back later drunk or possibly high so I'll probably wake you up. Bye hun I'll be back probably way sooner then you'd like"

I don't want him to leave but I guess the whole cliche cuddling after sex thing isn't happening with Patrick so it's just good he's given me his bed and his room.

"Tricky" "Yeah" "Don't leave me here to sleep and come back with your friends to laugh at me naked and lying here like an idiot. It's probably stupid to think I have a chance with you but don't rub it in my face, Brendon was bad enough" "No Pete I won't do that and I think you know that I wouldn't. Your good enough for me because your not a slut and not stupid and an asshole so your already better then me, just sleep and we'll talk later" "Ok goodnight" "Night sugar"

I don't even hear him leave since its been too hard to stay awake and I finally just give in and collapse asleep in his bed, dead to the world around me.


	26. Boring Sex

Patrick comes in from work late like usual and Im half asleep while he pulls me up and strips me and puts me in the bath. We often have a bath together but today Im so tired i can barely react when he strips himself as well and climbs in to straddle me.

As Patrick grinds his sexy ass on me i wake up quickly and grab his waist tight. "Do you wanna fuck" "Do i ever not" "Good point" "Oh Petey i had such a long boring day at work so i need you in me, you can make this a real good end to the day for me" "Fucking yes, get up". He stands up so i can too then turn his around so he's lying against the end of the bath.

We're in water so i can go straight in and rock my hips down while holding his ass tight. I honestly love his ass because he's so small and barely even 5 feet but his ass is just fucking huge and perfectly round and smooth and amazing. Its my favourite thing about him and Patrick knows that so its probably why he just grinds on me when he wants something because i just can't resist him.

I keep going slow so i don't splash the water out but he's irresistible so i can't stop moving my hips and making him moan with every movement. He's so tight like always and he clenches around me every time i slam in but i know better then to think he can't take it, I've seen him take 2 huge dicks at once so i know he can take anything i give him.

When i get close my movements get sloppier until i come into Patrick and seconds later he comes onto my chest and slumps back. This was pretty much the same as every time he comes home late and wants to be with me before we sleep but its kinda good still, i dunno if ill ever get sick of being with Patrick honestly.

With a lazy smile Patrick leans his hand down out of the bath and kisses me deeply. Before i can even kiss him back properly there's a blinding pain in my back and i can't stop myself from screaming out in pain.

When Patrick lets me go from the kiss i look down and see a metal knife tip pointing out the front of my chest making me scream in horror. When i look back patricks smirking up at me evily "What's wrong baby" "P-p-patty what is this" "It's a knife" "What are you doing" "I'm stabbing you darling I thought that would be obvious"

He pushes me back into the bath, off him and climbs out to stand glaring down at me. He's always been so sweet and gentle and sexy but now he looks so evil and I don't know what's going on, all I can wish is that this is some fucked up dream.

"Why Patty why, I love you" "I love you too Petey darling but guess what, I don't like being cheated on" "W-what n-no" "I saw you, I fucking saw you go into that strip club and I followed you and saw you go off with that guy, as I said before I don't like being fucking cheated on". By the time he's done talking his voice has risen to a yell making me flinch and close my eyes as I sigh.

I did cheat on him about a week ago but he's never around and my ex boyfriend works there so I just wanted to catch up with him, it's not my fault his dick ended up in my mouth during that talk. I had no idea Patrick knew but he never stops surprising me with how smart he is and how well he knows me.

"Patty I'm-" "Oh let me guess, your sorry? Well guess what bitch it's too fucking late, you wanted to cheat on me and be a shit head so now your gonna pay" "By dying" "Yes. I love you and I've given you everything I have and I wanted to fucking marry you soon but you don't care, you cheated on me so I'm gonna make sure you can never cheat on me again"

Breathings getting so hard at the moment and the water around me has gone red from the blood spilling out of my chest so I look up at the man I love desperately "Patrick please, please help me" "No Petey I already told you, you cheated and broke my heart so I'll stab you in yours so you know how it fucking feels to feel like your hearts being ripped out of your chest. This is how it fucking felt when I found out what your doing, my entire fucking world crashed down around me and I felt like the world was ending so now you'll feel it too, I'll take the whole world away from you" He's screaming at me again and he's terrifying but I know how badly he's hurting and it's not his fault he's gone mad with heartbreak.

"Patty I promise if you just help me or call an ambulance or something I'll make it up to you, I'll be yours forever and I promise I'll be perfect for you, we can get married and be together". I'm desperate to try to save myself but he just looks down at me, naked and bleeding into the bath and about to die. "I'm sorry Petey I love you so I can't do that, I can't let you do that so you can get me arrested and break my heart again then cheat on me some more. I'm gonna make sure we'll be together forever and it'll just be us, our love can be eternal"

He's crazy right now and I know that but I do love him and I don't wanna loose him and I definitely don't wanna die so I keep trying to plead with him until he yanks the knife out of my back making me scream. "Shhh my baby soon it'll all be fine and the pain will be gone"

As much as I try I know this is useless so I lie back submerging myself in water just waiting to die. I'm ripped out of the water and shoved against the side as Patrick climbs into the dyed crimson water and straddles me.

"Baby we can be together don't leave me, I'll be yours and you'll be mine and this can be forever" "We can still be forever if you save me" "No way, I know how to make us perfect so you can't change my mind, I'll see you in the afterlife baby"

As I look up at him with hopeless eyes Patrick smiled down at me and thrusts the knife into his chest. Our screams merge together as he screams in pain and I scream at the horror of seeing the love of my life with a knife in his chest. "Patty no" "Yes Petey I need you so I'm not stopping this" "Then let's die together" "That was my plan".

As my vision gets blurred I only have strength to whisper "I love you" Up at Patrick and let him kiss me as he whispers it back then I black out.

The ring box in my jeans pocket lies abandoned and never to be opened on the floor and the proposal I'd planned for tomorrow morning is never going to happen now as we both die together. It's almost like Romeo and Juliet, except this time Juliet's killed his Romeo.


	27. Rough

The second I walk through the door Patrick seems to know something's wrong and drops the book he was holding in fright. With a growl I just grab his wrist and push him down onto the couch then jump on top of him. Like always Patrick's just wearing boxers like he always does when he's by himself at home so I rip then off and glare down at his naked body under me.

"P-pete stop, what's wrong" "I wanna fuck your so that's what I'm gonna fucking do". Patrick definitely seems worried but I'm done with this shit so I pull my pants and boxers down to my knees and flip Patrick over quickly so I can shove straight into him. Patrick screams and whimpers, trying to pull away but I hold him there on his hands and knees in front of me as I just start pounding into him.

After a while Patrick just slumps against me and stops saying anything or moving and just lets me do anything I want. This isn't entirely what I want since I'm kinda pissed and I wanna get it out and him just kneeling here letting me isn't helping.

With a scowl I smack his ass hard so he cries it again and jerks forward away from me. I keep smacking his ass for a while until I get bored and just go back to holding his hips tightly.

Again Patrick just slumps against me when I stop hitting him so I start again so at least he'll do something while I keep slamming into his ass.

He lets me for a while and just cries out and whimpers but eventually he's quiet for a while then sobs quietly "Petey please" "Shut up" "Petey please" "I said fucking shut up". I smack him harder so he'll shut up but he just screams louder and looks back at me desperately "Petey babe stop I'm begging you" "Patrick just-" "Pete, I said stop please, we've never talked about it or needed it but whatever your safe word is I'm saying it so fucking stop I can't do this"

I didn't realise he hated it so much and we don't actually have a safe word for him so I grudgingly pull out of him and flip him over. When I see his dicks not hard at all and he has tears dripping down his cheeks and he sobs in pain when I put him down on his ass maybe I did go a bit far. His ass is bright red from how much I hit it and Patricks definitely gonna have bruises there and on his hips where I held him tomorrow so I should really stop hurting him now. "Patrick, Patty I-I" "Petey, please don't do that"

For a while Patrick just lies there breathing heavily and looking down at his bruised body while I sit at the opposite side of the couch and start kinda regretting doing that. I took Patrick's virginity a month or so ago and we've only had sex a few times since then and every time it's always been sweet and loving because I do love him so I've never gone that hard and hurt him properly before. He's only had it gentle and never been hit like that before so he really wasn't prepared to deal with it, especially not from me who's always so gentle and careful not to push his limits more then he likes.

I'm 10 years older then Patrick since he's only 26 and I'm 36 and I basically support him completely since he only works as a waiter at a cafe and I guess some people might think I'm a bit of a sugar daddy for him but it's never really been like that with us. Apart from me being way more dominant we've always ignored the age gap since it doesn't really matter and if Patrick did have more money he'd want to pay for me but he doesn't since he dropped out of school and I love spoiling him anyway so I do it a lot.

All this doesn't really make it easy for me to know that I basically raped him but I'm still pretty mad so I don't feel awfully bad yet, I'm sure the guilt will kick in before soon though.

"Patrick, Tricky honey I didn't mean to do that" "Well you did, why?" "I was mad" "At me?" "Yeah" "What did I do?" "I dunno I just-" "Obviously I did something or something happened to make you mad so just tell me, I love you" "I know sweetie but you fucking slept with my boss who's also my dad". I'm rather proud of myself for actually staying calm while I said that and not screaming at him but when Patrick just blushes and looks ashamed I just get mad that he doesn't even try denying it.

"Seriously, my fucking dad Patrick, he's like 60. The age gap between us isn't too bad even though most people disapprove but he's more then double your age babe, and also my fucking dad" "Um...... Well....... I". Patrick's basically a stuttering mess so I sigh and flop down next to him "Tell why why right now" "But-" "Right now Patrick, do it".

With a sigh Patrick just slumps down into the couch and brings his knees up to hug them "I went to your office at work and I wanted to see you but you weren't there and your dad was in there jerking off and I saw him. He said if I didn't sleep with him then he wouldn't give the company over to you in a few years when he retires and I couldn't let you loose that and loose everything you've worked for just because of me. I didn't really mind too much because it was to help you and it was quick. You've already given me everything and I would have nothing and be totally poor and homeless without you so I couldn't let you loose everything because of me. I take so much from you all the time and let you do everything for me so I couldn't take stuff from you anymore, your so gentle and loving so I just needed to help you, I can't do anything at all for you but I can't ruin your life even if I'm not improving it hopefully I'm not ruining it"

For a minute I just stare at his guilty face then groan and bury my head in my knees "Your an idiot sometimes sweetheart, my dad wouldn't have done anything and I'm his only kid so he'll give it to me whether he likes it or not, he fucking played you and manipulated you babe, he did it really well and you fell for it"

Patrick sits there and stares at the floor for a minute then sobs and tears start running down his face "Oh god Petey what did I do, what did I do" "It's ok baby you didn't know" "I should have, I let your dad touch me and fuck me and I betrayed you, how fucking could I. I'm such a stupid useless slut" "Baby no calm down" "Yes and I'm sorry Pete, I do love you and I want you and I'm sorry, I don't deserve you"

He runs out and up the stairs so I go after him and when I get there he's in our room with his suitcase on the floor and his drawers open as he piles clothes in while crying. It's complete bullshit and there's no way I'm letting him leave just because of this so I storm over and grab him then pull him up and into our bed.

"What the fuck are you doing" "Packing" "Why" "I'm an idiot and I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your love" "Yes you do baby, you think I haven't fucked up and done something stupid and upset you because I definitely have. You've always forgiven me and we've always worked this out so how's this different" "Well you've never cheated" "No but you didn't mean to, you didn't specifically want to cheat on me but you got manipulated. I'm still kinda mad but it's ok, we're not breaking up and I'm not letting you leave so it's fine, I don't think I'll ever let you just walk out and leave because it's not who we are, we need to work things out"

Patrick's still upset and I hate seeing my baby cry so I wipe away his tears and look down at his still naked, bruised body and as bad as I feel about it he looks beautiful so I press a light kiss to his lips. "Patty do you wanna finish what we started" "Yeah but please be gentler" "I will don't worry" "I trust you though and you can go hard if you want" "But you couldn't take it" "I didn't like that you hated me and were so mad but the sex was good, I like everything with you" "Ok but we'll come up with a safe word afterwards ok" "Ok but I trust you" "Good baby but I need to make sure you can stop me" "Whatever makes you happy"

Patrick's stopped crying so I can push into him roughly and try out the whole going hard thing since he says he can take it. Patrick definitely doesn't disappoint because as hard as I go and as much as I smack him and hold him tightly he just moans and enjoys it.

When I'm not pissed out of my mind like before I can read him pretty well since he's always been so sweet and innocent and open and never once is there something he doesn't seem to like as I fuck him so as we reach out orgasms together I'm definitely excited.

Soon my dad will retire and I can tell him exactly what I think of him and what he did to Patrick since I won't need him anymore and I'll always have my baby, to fuck, to hold, to be with and to love. That's way more then my asshole dad has since he's preying on little innocent boys like Patrick, made so much worse by the fact that it's my little innocent boy.

Patrick makes me happy so I'll hold onto him, maybe I'll learn not to rape my boyfriend next time I get mad which I definitely don't want to happen again.


	28. Role Playing

As I wake up there's definitely something warm and comfy against my chest so I grudgingly open my eyes and look down. There's a beautiful blonde boy lying under me and breathing softly so I lie back down and hold his tiny waist tighter.

Soon he wakes up and rolls over to face me "Oh hey" "Hey darling" "What did we do last night" "Um I think you can probably tell" "Yeah but I was wondering if you remembered anything" "Nope I was smashed" "Same" "Oh well, your a hot guy and I'm gay so I have no problems" "Same here, I don't remember much but I think it was good" "I hope so"

We lie for a minute then he sits up "We should probably get dressed before people start coming and shooing us out" "Yeah I guess so, your names Patrick right" "Oh yeah, you remember" "Yeah I think you told me at some point" "I don't usually tell people much but I guess I was so drunk I just talked to you" "Maybe, I'm Pete in case it matters" "It doesn't really but yeah, your a good fuck Pete" "Thanks"

Now we're both dressed and walk out towards the front door when I hear someone yell out "Oi loser wait". With a sigh because I know it's that asshole Mikey I turn around rolling my eyes "What is it Mikey" "Where'd you get off to last night" "I went to bed" "As in you finally fucked someone and got laid" "Yeah I did".

With an eye roll he looks over my shoulder at Patrick then bursts out laughing. I really thought the fact that I'd got someone as hot as Patrick and he'd finally stop teasing me because I never get laid but he's just laughing and I don't get it.

When he finally stops he just looks at me like I'm a joke "Seriously Pete, you never get laid and now the only time you do its with a prostitute, your such a loser". I just stare at him confused then look at Patrick who's face has gone bright red "Your a prostitute" "Yeah" "Why didn't you say something" "I did but you were smashed and didn't care and I was pretty drunk too so I didn't think it'd matter"

I feel pretty stupid now because I felt so good that this beautiful boy did want me and that he thought I was good but it's his job to sleep with people and say they're great so I guess it means basically nothing.

Mikey teases me a bit more until Patrick talks up from the door cutting Mikey off mid sentence "Hey Petey, let's go see your car" "Huh" "I said do you wanna go with me to your car" "Why" "Do I have to fucking spell this out for you, let's go see your car and if it's fucking nice then I'll ride you in the front seat"

I didn't expect that but I instantly nod, forgetting about Mikey and just fixing my eyes on the sexiest guy who just offered the ride me and that's something I definitely want. "Yeah let's go" "Alright, if you have a nice car I'll ride you in it then we can go to your house and I'll suck you off and ride you again" "What if you don't like it" "Then we'll take mine and I'll ride you into my bed instead of yours" "What if I wanna fuck you not have you ride me" "Then it better be the best fucking car I've ever seen, people don't fuck me like ever, you did last night but I was drunk and I refuse to submit normally" "We'll see then, I'll get you to" "Fuck off no but hurry up or I won't ride you anywhere"

Mikey splutters and argues but I just walk over to Patrick and pin him to the door with my lips. I thought he'd submit but he doesn't and just kisses back roughly. "Seriously Pete your gonna pay a stripper to get fucked by you again" "I um-" "No he's not paying me I just want him, by the way Pete it's only free if you make me come twice" "What if I do more" "Then I'll give you my number" "Alright then, better get that number ready because I'll be needing it soon" "Don't get cocky" "Too late"

Patrick grabs my hand and pulls me out the door and down the road then pauses "Wait which ones yours" "Um the black one in front of you". I know my cars not amazing and there are a lot of better ones but hopefully he'll like it because I really do want him.

He walks to the black ute next to him and runs his fingers along it gently "Hmm this is pretty nice honestly" "Um that's not actually mine it's Mikey's, mines the one behind it"

As he turns around I realise that he's probably kidding about ridding me in here but when his eyes widen and he moans loudly when he looks at my car maybe he's not. "Oh god Petey fuck me, fuck me in your car right now" "Huh" "Fuck me please just fuck me"

He seems really turned on so I walk over to him and pin him to the side of my car "You like it do you Patty" "Yes fucking yes, so so much" "I didn't think it was that good" "You have a fucking Mercedes Benz it's amazing, I'm a bit of a car slut as you've probably noticed and I love it when a guy has a nice car" "So I guess we'll be fucking then" "We were anyway" "Yeah but you said I had to have a real nice car for me to fuck you and since you love it then I guess you'll be submitting to me" "Yes yes yes" "Wow such a good boy"

I didn't expect him to agree but he's basically being a slut so when I open the door he pushes me into the passenger seat and grinds down on me and moans. "Fuck Petey please, fuck me right here" "But there's loads of people around" "I don't care" "Too bad we're finding somewhere else" "Awww really" "Yes" "Well then off to your house"

I know Patrick's horny so I drive as fast as I can but he gets restless and leans over to whisper in my ear "Fuck I want you you sexy little shit". He's so sexy and distracting but crashing the car before I get to fuck him would suck. When he leans down and undoes my jeans I groan and try to push him away but I still need to drive so I have no choice but to let him push them down and take me into his mouth.

I don't think he did this last night but I'm glad I'm sober and clear headed this time because his tongue along my tip feels amazing and it's all I can do not to crash the car.

After 5 more torturous minutes of having to concentrate we get to my house so I can push Patrick off then pull him with me out of the car and inside.

"Come on Patty the bedrooms here" "Good". When we get in Patrick throws himself into the bed and spreads his legs sexily "Fuck me Petey fuck me with your big fucking cock in my little ass" "I thought you were gonna say little virgin ass" "Fuck no, you know what I do for a job so I'm definitely nowhere near a virgin"

He's so slutty lying there and in times like these he seems so submissive so before he stops and tries to take control I go over and pull off his shirt and shorts and palm him. I'm already fully hard from his blowjob and he's seemed to get hard already from me just undressing him so when he pulls of my clothes while I take off his boxers were both naked and hard so we can grind against each other.

When I push my fingers into Patrick he moans and arches up to meet them not even notice that he's submitting and I love it how he's just doing this for me.

He's super tight at first but quickly he loosens up and I can easily pump 3 fingers into him then pull out and push my boner into him.

As I do Patrick's eyes widen and he starts breathing heavily then pushes me away with a scowl "Pete I told you I was gonna ride you not you fuck me" "But you were there and you let me so I thought you wanted it" "I want you but I don't wanna get hurt" "You won't" "I just don't know"

He seems a bit worried but he doesn't have to be so I push him onto my bed again and stroke and rub along his chest "It's ok Patty sweetie I won't hurt you" "I know but I'm a prostitute and I do this for a job so I have to be careful" "But I'm not your job, I'm not paying you and this was your choice and your idea, I won't hurt you I promise"

With a sigh he puts his hands on my hips and holds me onto him "Petey I just don't like it, I was with a guy for my job and he hurt me and I couldn't get away so I got whip scars and I couldn't work for weeks and I went to hospital because I was so abused. I'm sorry but I'm not letting myself get hurt like that again"

I really want this and I do like going hard and using whips whenever I can but he's so against it that I need to think up a new plan in about the next 10 seconds. "Ok Patrick it's ok. I have a master kink so I wanna do that and I like whips so what if you dominate me. I want to do master kink and whips and you wanna be in charge and ride me so let's do both, I'll be your servant and you can dominate and whip me"

I've never done something like this before but Patrick seems happy when I offer it so I sit on my bed while he pulls a thin whip out from under my bed and straddles me. "Babe are you sure" "Yeah I want this"

To be honest I don't want this very much but I want to be with Patrick so if this is what I have to do for him then I'll do it.

Patrick sinks down onto me and moans quietly as he does then holds onto the whip tighter and hits it gently against my back. He's started lightly but as he bounces on me he starts hitting harder so it really does sting. It turns me on to hit people but not so much to get hit myself, its not bad but its not good.

Patrick speeds up and grinds his ass on me as he bounces. He occasionally hits me but all he can do is hit it in my back which isn't much of a turn on so this is not working the way I thought it would.

"Pete do you like this" "I like you but not this" "O-ok". Patrick seems to be thinking deeply then he sighs and stands up "Pete this isn't working is it" "Not really" "I've got an idea but I don't know" "I'm up for pretty much anything" "It's about me though"

He looks scared but he puts the whip on my lap and lies down on the bed with his legs open "Ok Petey go ahead" "Wait what" "Fuck me, I trust you" "Babe I don't know" "Just touch me, fuck me" "Ok but I'm not gonna whip you" "You can, I can take it" "No, call me master but I'm not gonna whip you, I might hit you a bit but I won't hurt you"

Patrick does look scared but he wants this and I want him to trust me because I'd never hurt him unless he asked me to do it.

Slowly I crawl between his legs and push in giving him time to get used to it before I speed up and start fucking him. He's scared and probably is hesitant about doing it but I'll make it feel so good he'll love it, I'll make it feel amazing and make him think this is the best fuck he's ever had.

The faster I go and the tighter I hold him the less scared Patrick gets until he's just moaning and clinging onto my shoulders and screaming "More master" with every thrust.

"You want more babe" "Yes yes yes yes yes". He keeps up the steady chant of yes as I pound into him as hard and fast as I can and yank his hands off me to pin them over his head with one of mine and hold his hip tightly with my other.

"I'm close Petey" "Me too" "Same time" "Yup". With a grunt I come inside him while he moans loudly and comes onto my chest then collapses under me, fully submitting and giving himself up for the first time. "How was that Patty" "Amazing" "Worth submitting?" "Yeah and you didn't hurt me" "Your ass might be sore tomorrow" "Yeah I know but I'm used to it"


	29. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to chapter 11

"Come on Pete why are you so excited just to see one kid" "Because he's a beautiful amazing kid and I like him" "You just wanna fuck him again because he's cute and young and gullible" "No I don't, I don't just wanna fuck him I actually like him I thought you guys would support that" "We do but do you really have to fuck a kid" "Yes I do" "Fine whatever let's go"

Finally Joes done arguing with me about Patrick we can just leave the meet up and walk back to our dressing rooms where Patrick's hopefully waiting for me.

I'm pretty excited to actually take him to my house and just get to know him since he's the only guy who actually seems to like me and that I like back and who likes me for something other then that I'm famous and rich.

When we get back to the dressing room I burst through the door excitedly but it's empty, I left him here in Joes dressing room but where is he. Desperately I run across the hall to my room and look in but he's not there either so I dejectedly walk back to where Andy and Joe are waiting inside his.

"What happened dude" "He's gone, he's mother fucking gone" "I thought you said he'd be here" "I thought he would be, I said he could wait here and leave if he wanted but I didn't mean it, I thought he'd stay for me and I thought we really felt something for each other. He's the first fucking guy I've actually wanted to do more then fuck with in ages and now he's just ditched me, fucking hell I should have just stayed with him".

I'm pretty upset since I do like Patrick a lot and I know I'm starting to tear up like a weak idiot but I don't care. I felt something for him and I care about him a lot and it fucking sucks to know he just wanted a quick fuck with a famous rockstar.

As I just collapse down on the couch with my head in my hands toilet in the bathroom flushes and as we all turn to look Patrick walks out, stopping dead and blushing a bit when he sees us all looking at him. With a happy cry I run over and grab him in a tight hug then pull back and kiss him for a second then just keep my arms around him, probably crushing him but I'm sure he'll be fine.

"Pete what are you doing" "Hugging you" "Why" "I thought you'd left and ditched me so I was upset but your here so let's go to my house, I really wanna go with you" "Ok master, let's go then".

I don't think he knows how sexy it is that he calls me that so I peck his lips again and keep an arm around his shoulder as we walk to the door. I quickly tell Andy and Joe we're leaving and to leave us alone for the rest of the day then go out to where my limos waiting where people won't see us and hop in with him.

Patrick seems so interested in everything around us since he's probably never been in a limo before so it's cute watching him and there's a cooler of beer so I can take a bottle and drink as I hold him.

I offer Patrick some since both of us drunk would make this an awesome time but he just shakes his head and stares up at me adoringly from under my arm as I drink then go on to another bottle. His gaze makes me feel weird since most of the time only really crazed fans look at me like that so it's a bit worrying that I am manipulating him and I don't want to be but he seems sincere so it's fine. I'm pretty sure I stared at him in the same way when I realised he hadn't left so I can't really judge him.

By the time we're home I've drunken almost 2 bottles and I'm nicely tipsy so I can drag Patrick in and instantly take him to my play room. I'm a millionaire so anyone who thinks I wouldn't get a big sex room with toys, whips, a cage, a big bed and basically everything related to sex ever, is stupid because of course I did and I love it in here.

Patrick seems a bit scared about how hardcore a lot of this stuff is but I don't think I'm gonna hurt him very much, he's still little and innocent and sweet so I'll warm him up to it. I don't think he was expecting to come straight here and fuck but I'm drunk and horny and intoxicated by how beautiful he is so of course I'm gonna wanna get straight to it and not waste time, we can get to know each other later.

I know what I want but I still let Patrick look around and touch a lot of stuff appreciatively before I walk over to him while he's by the bed and push him down and tie his wrists to the headboard. I did it all quickly so Patrick's a bit shocked but that's ok, he'll get used to this because I don't plan anything, spontaneousness is my favourite thing.

"Baby you still remember what to do" "Just call you master" "Yes and just let me control you" "Yes master" "Your such a good little baby, wait here for me". He can't go anywhere anyway but I like teasing him so I walk off and get a candle from the kitchen and walk back since I've forgotten to get any of this for my sex room.

The candles one of the shitty fast burning ones that only lasts like an hour before its done so there's plenty of melting wax for me to use.

As I light the candle Patrick seems to realise what I'm doing and tugs at the ropes frantically but I know what I'm doing so he shouldn't worry. I push him back down gently onto the bed with my free hand and stroke his jaw to sooth him while I let the wax start melting off the candle

He's obeyed what I said before and not put a shirt on so I can yank his jeans and boxers off so he's quickly naked and run my hand along his naked body.

The wax is starting to pool on bottom of the candle so I take it to the top of his chest and pour a little bit and watch it drip down between his pecs and harden as Patrick cries out. I hate him worrying so I whisper to him gently "Shhhhh shhhh baby, it's ok just wait a minute and it'll feel really really good ok" "Yes master"

I know what I'm doing since it's my favourite thing and I really want Patrick to like it too so I pour more in and watch it drip down his chest and harden.

I keep going and pouring it along his chest but he's still crying out in pain so I need to wait until he likes it and gets used to it so I pour it down onto his lower stomach and let it run down and pool at the base of his hard on for a minute as it hardens and stays there.

Patrick screams out again and whimpers so I gently run my finger along the wax trail until he calms down then pour more higher up because maybe putting it on his dick is to mean to start off with since he's new at it.

I do a couple more but Patrick doesn't say anything or make any noises so I look down at him and he's pale as fuck and his eyes are closed so I'm not sure if he's completely ok. I don't want him hurt so I quickly set my candle down and put a hand on his face to see if he's ok but he's burning up and shaking slightly so maybe I should have checked if he was ok with doing this before I started. He seemed freaked and horrified by it so I must have gone too far with this and put him in too much pain.

"Patty darling are you ok" I whisper down to him but he just lies there with half closed eyes panting and shaking as he looks up at me so he's definitely in too much pain.

I've never really gone too far with someone so it's a bit hard but I care about him so I just ignore his little whimpers and sobs as I pick him up tight in my arms and carry him downstairs. I could just cover him in ice packs or do something but I wanna make this good for him and make it feel good and have some fun while taking care of him so I'll just try an idea I've wanted to do for a while.

As I get to the bottom of the stairs Patrick whimpers and lies against my chest weakly "P-please Petey, I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't hate me because I couldn't take it, I'm sorry". He seems pretty upset and scared but right now I might have hurt him more then he's had before so I should give him a treat and it'll be a treat for me too so it's good.

"Petey please please please, I'm so so sorry but don't kick me out please I'm sorry. I can take it I really can, I'll show you I can because I can do it, I can do whatever you want me to". I know Patrick's really good at this and he's so worried about this but everywhere the wax touched him has gone bright red and he's still shaking so I'm not gonna hurt him anymore. I know not everyone likes the wax just like a lot of people don't like whips or being kinky so I'll check with him next time I get an idea that puts his body on the line.

"Baby I wanna do something so just let me try it ok, it won't hurt you anymore" "Y-yes m-master you can do anything you w-want". He's so shaky and nervous but I just lie him on the ground by the fridge and peck his lips "No babe if your hurting say something and don't call me that right now it makes me feel bad" "But I like it" "Then you can sweetheart, wait here a sec". Again I know exactly what I want but this time it's gonna be what Patrick wants as well as me.

I pull some spray cream from the fridge then push it closed and touch Patrick's chest gently "Are you ready" "Yes" "Ok babe good".

With a gentle hand I wipe all the wax remaining off his body and spray some cream all down his chest along the red line the wax made. He sighs softly as I do it since the creams freezing cold and probably soothes the burn so I let him calm down and let the cream comfort him then lean down and lick it all off in a stripe up his chest.

His beautiful mouth falls open so I spray some more and keep putting more and sucking it off until his chests less red and just a dull pink and he doesn't seem in as much pain.

I spray it all along the line of the burn and down to his half hard boner where I put extra because I really don't wanna hurt him there then put some up along his neck into his lips. Patrick looks kinda hilarious with cream everywhere but so sexy at the same time so I lean down and lick up his neck and keep sucking even after its all gone, just trying to turn him on so I'll know if he's ok with keeping going.

Patrick moans softly so I think he's ok so I suck the cream off the other side of his neck then kiss the rest off his lips. He's really just so beautiful lying there and I like that he's so open and willing to do anything I want even if it's stupid and I hurt him so I'm so glad because I've got quite a lot of ideas to make him feel much better at the moment.

I leave the cream on his chest and take my hand down to use the cream around Patrick's base as lube as I start slowly jerking him off.

It's pretty sexy so I take my hand away and pull my own pants and boxers down so I'm naked with him so he'll be more comfortable with everything.

I don't wanna stop kissing him but this isn't enough so I grab some things from the fridge and drop them down next to Patty. His eyes widen when he sees everything I've got but he stays still so I can return to jerking him off with the cream and take one of the cucumbers up to his lips for him to suck on. It's pretty obvious what I'm doing but he seems to like it and goes with it so as weird as it might be and how weird most people would think I am for it I just keep going.

When Patrick's sucked on it enough I take the cucumber down to his entrance and push it in slowly so I don't hurt him anymore. "Master please go faster" "I don't wanna hurt you Patty" "You won't, you didn't burn me there and we fucked like a couple of hours ago so I'm fine" "If you say so baby"

He wants this so I slam it into him and pump it in and out of him quickly so he screams in pleasure and moans. This is what I've wanted to hear the whole time instead of his screams of pain I just wanted to hear him scream in pleasure and I'm so glad this idea is so much better then the wax.

He seems happy so I take his hand down so he can fuck himself with it so I have a hand free to grab another cucumber while still jerking him off with my other hand. As Patrick slams the first cucumber into himself and moans I trial the second one up to his lips for him to suck on.

When I do his eyes go wide and he pulls away "No Pete no" "What's wrong" "I can't" "Cant suck it?" "No" "Why it's the same as before" "I know but I can't take it" "Your mouth is fine" "No I mean I can't take another one in me, I can't take more then one".

For a while I'm just confused why he's refusing to suck it but then I realise and just groan "No Patty I'm not gonna put it in you, I know you can't take that much" "Oh ok good" "I hurt you once so I won't do that again, I don't think almost anyone could take two of these though, the one you have is the size of a pretty big dildo and this ones bigger so I'm not sure how anyone could do it" "Yeah that's what I was thinking, what's it for though". I lean in and suck his earlobe and whisper to him lustfully "It's for me my darling"

Patrick's eyes widen then he smiles up at me "Get it in my mouth then, I'm not letting you go in there dry, I wouldn't wanna hurt your beautiful ass". Happily I put it in and push it in and out quickly because he can deep throat so I might as well do this because I do want this in me.

When it's nice and wet I take it down and start putting it into me but stop quickly from the pain. I don't often bottom and it really has been a while so it does take a while for me to go all the way in but when I do I take my hand away to start pumping Patrick's into him and he can start working mine into me.

It's hard to not give in and just collapse on him because I'm always majorly over sensitive when I bottom, even if we're both kinda bottoming this time, so it takes a lot of work to keep myself going. This is why I top because I get just as much pleasure but I can control myself and the other person, this way I'm a wreak.

"Patty please, yes yes yes" "You want more master" "Please just go faster" "Anything you want". As he speeds up I do just give in and start moaning and rocking myhips against him as I keep going with his and take my hand away from jerking him off to grab the last thing I want to use.

When I grab one of the hard toffee sticks that I've kept in the fridge so they're as hard as rocks, Patrick's eyes light up and he looks at it hungrily but not because it tastes good. I lift his hips up so his legs go around my waist and I can keep pushing the cucumber against his prostate as I smack the hardened toffee against his ass.

I keep going and smacking him and fucking him rougher since unlike before he's moaning appreciatively and begging me to do it harder so I do what he wants and he speeds up along with me.

Soon I start grinding against Patricks stomach because I'm so close and he grabs hold of me to jerk me off quickly until I come and before I can barely stop to think he grabs ahold of himself and finishes himself off onto me. "Oh god Petey" "Oh god Patty"

We're both really satisfied so I lick the rest of the cream and both of our come off of his chest because the burns seem alright by now and he's not in pain. With a groan as I stand up on my weak legs I pick him up and carry him to the couch and put on the fault in our stars.

I know it's girly and emotional but I just wanna get to know Patrick and it's romantic so I wanna see how we go with actual emotions not just fucking. Patrick might cry as well so I wanna be with him for that and just see how we go, it's an important thing and if I do wanna be serious and be with him we need this. Plus I'll get to cuddle him if he cries and we'll get to be close and together in the romantic parts so this is a good idea I think, if not I've got all of Netflix to choose from and I'm sure I can get something we can have fun with.


	30. Free Choice

As soon as i walk in there's a loud moan from upstairs so slowly i mount the stairs and walk towards me and Patricks bedroom.

The moanings coming from inside so i slowly push the door open to peak in but when i see what's happening i throw it open with a bang "What the fuck are you doing". Patrick, my Patrick, is lying on the bed getting fucked by Mikey, my ex boyfriend and newly appointed secretary.

As soon as they hear me Mikey jumps away and grabs a pillow to cover himself looking guilty and Patrick sits up looking horrified and shaking his head at me. "Pete, i-i didn't i-i-i Petey please". He sounds so sorry but he still has a raging hard on which Mikey, fucking Mikey, gave him so i don't give a shit how sorry he is. "Petey please i can-" "Shut the fuck up". If Patrick wants to be a slut and sleep around then ill fucking teach him why he doesn't do that to me.

Glaring down at Patricks exposed body i storm over and kneel on the bed in front of him "Turn the fuck around". Patrick seems terrified but slowly turns around so i pull him up onto his hands and knees "You're a fucking little slut so ill treat you like one, i don't wanna see your face so stay that way and don't you dare turn around". He starts opening his mouth to probably apologise again but i still don't care so i smack his ass and dig my nails into his hips "I said shut up".

Quickly i pull my belt off and push my pants down to let my boner spring out then slam straight into Patricks ass. He screams out in pain and whimpers but he doesn't say stop so i keep fucking him harder. "Im not fucking using a condom slut because your supposed to be mine so you dont need it. You better have fucking used one when you were whoring around" "Yes Mikey used one and he used lube and everything" "Good, your not as much of a fucking slut as i thought then if you remembered". He had lube before and i know he likes it hard so i keep slamming into him and holding his hips so they'll bruise.

Mikeys just been sitting watching the whole time so i glare at him and motion for him to come over. "Hey slut suck Mikeys fucking dick, you wanted to be with him so now you can be, fucking suck him off now". Patrick seems really worried but he obediently leans down and takes Mikeys dick in his mouth. Im not sure whether i should be angry that he was so willing to suck Mikey off or happy that he's doing exactly what i told him to do so i just settle for smacking his ass and slamming into him harder.

Im fucking him so hard and i know his body so well i know how to make it feel good and always get his prostate so Patrick just throws his head back and moans and whimpers. I told him to suck Mikey off since he seems to like being a slut and he's stopped so i take one hand off his hips and scrape my nails gently along his back "Why did you stop" "I can't" "If its too distracting and feels so good i can stop" "No, ill keep going" "Good". Again he leans down and starts sucking him obediently again so I keep fucking him as hard as I can.

After a while I wrap an arm around his waist to slam him on me harder making him whimper loudly again and collapse against me so I'm totally holding him up and stops sucking again. "What the fuck did I tell you" I growl and run my nails down his back again but he still just lies there moaning in my arms so I scratch my nails down his back fast and hard.

I didn't quite realise how rough I was until Patrick sobs softly and starts shaking in my arms then whispers "Red, please". The second he says the safe word I look down and the marks across his back are so red and the worst one has started bleeding and as mad as I am, when Patrick's actually hurt I can't stand it. I start running my hands over his back, wiping away the blood and trying to sooth the angry red marks I've made and hold him a lot gentler.

Patrick still seems a bit upset and in pain so I pull him up so he's against my chest and kiss his neck right under his ear "Baby I didn't mean to make you bleed, I won't do that again". He's still whimpering and moaning and doesn't reply so i kiss down to suck his neck. "You know if you want you can say no and I'll stop everything and make it all better".

Even though he must still be in pain he shakes his head and pulls away to start sucking Mikey again. He said the safe word and I hurt him too much for me to be happy with this so I'll gladly stop but I guess he knows if he does make me stop I'll probably do something worse then just let him have a threesome as punishment for this.

I start off fucking him relatively gently but as he seems ok I speed up and start going a lot harder.

After a couple of minutes I start moaning even though I try to stop myself and with one hard thrust I come inside Patrick then slump down on top of him slightly.

Even though I've finished I keep fucking him and soon I've got a full hard on again as he keeps sucking Mikey off quickly because I know how fucking good he is at blowjobs.

"Fucking make him come, come right in your mouth babe" "Petey please, let me come" "No not until you fucking suck him off like the slut you are and make him come in your whore mouth". With a groan Patrick goes back to sucking him off and after a couple of minutes Mikey slams his dick down Patrick's throat and comes in his mouth. Patrick doesn't seem to have any idea of swallowing or anything so I smack his ass again "Swallow it, all of it". With a whimper he swallows like the good slut I know he is then buries his face in the bed while he moans as I keep fucking him.

Mikey's sitting there watching which is stupid so I look up at him "Fuck off Mikey" "Wha-" "Fuck off and if I ever see you with my boyfriend again you're fired and I'll make sure you never get a job in this town again". Without any more hesitation Mikey jumps up and with almost inhuman speed, pulls on his clothes and runs out the door and I hear the front door slam moments later.

Now that we're alone I flip Patrick onto his back then push back into him roughly. "Oh Petey it hurts, please"   
"What hurts hun tell me"  
"This"   
"As in 'I should have used lube' hurts or 'I've fucked you so hard for so long' hurts"  
"So hard"  
"Well just hold on babe, I'm almost done"  
"Petey babe please at least let me come"   
"No Tricky just wait ok, wait for me then you can"   
"Ok, is this my only punishment?"   
"Yes darling, you wanted to be a slut so I let you be one, I won't do anything else I promise. If you cheat again I will though so don't you dare"   
"I won't Tricky, I'm sorry"   
"I know you are sweetie, if you do though I might just embarrass you or ignore you for a while or just move out for a week or so and stay with Mikey"   
Patrick looks up at me after a second with a heartbroken expression "If I cheat once more you'll break up with me and go live with Mikey and cheat on me?"   
"No no no darling I'd never cheat or break up with you, I love you too much. He's one of my good friends though and he lives close to work so we can go together so I'll just stay with him for a bit"   
"Ok, I won't though, I'll never deny you again"  
I guess after so long with him being my sassy little Patrick he's finally gotten submission beaten into him but honestly I don't like it, it's not him. "Oh you can deny me all you want, I love my sexy, naughty Patrick but don't cheat, never ever do that. If you want Mikey go be with him not me but if that's not what you want stay with me, you can't cheat"  
"I know, I'm sorry"   
"Good"

I start fucking him as hard as I can to make him stop talking and worrying and just moan and enjoy this because I think I'm done with the punishment and I just wanna hear him be loud.

A few thrusts later I stall inside him and let myself fill him for the second time then pull away and peck his lips "God you're so good baby" "Petey please, please". I don't quite know what he wants at first but then I see his massive hard on that I've been pointedly ignoring this whole time and lean down with a smirk to take him into my mouth. Usually I'd tease the fuck out of him but he's been so good with this punishment and he's waited the whole time for this so I just wanna get on with it and let him have release.

He's been on the brink for ages now so all it takes is a couple of bobs of my head before Patrick screams out and comes in hot squirts in my mouth then collapses backwards to ride out his high.

"How's that sweetheart" "It still hurts". I guess I was really rough with him so he deserves a bit of a treat so I grab his waist and flip him over onto his stomach then kneel behind him. "Petey you finished twice please no" "No I'm not doing that again, just relax, I think I've only done this once"

With a laugh I lean down and make a couple of hickeys on Patrick's ass before pushing his cheeks apart and licking over his hole. "Fuck Petey yes" he moans and arches up against my mouth so I circle my tongue around his hole before pushing in slightly and circling my tongue again since it makes him moan so loud.

Patrick is majorly tight, I guess because he just finished and because it hurts a lot so I only dip my tongue in gently and slowly for a while before giving up and giving him what he seems to want from the sound of his moans and just tongue fucking the hell out of him.

It doesn't take him long to start bucking his hips around and grinding on the mattress. Usually I'd tell him to stop because I want to be the one pleasuring him but he does deserve a treat and I love it when he uses my mouth like this and I love doing this actually so I should do this for him more often.

"Babe are you trying to get off by grinding on the bed" "Um yeah kinda" "Hands and knees again then, you don't need to do it for yourself when you have me for your personal jerker offer" "Jerker offer really" "Yes now get up". Carefully so I don't have to stop eating his ass out Patrick slides up to his knees so I can reach around him and grab his boner to jerk him off quickly until he comes again on my fist.

Patrick collapses down on the bed again so I run my tongue around on his ass again then pull away to collapse down next to him with a sigh.

"Patty babe, why would you do this, why did you cheat". We've had a good time and it was pretty good but now I really do need to talk to him about this and it's time to actually have a serious talk.

"Petey I just, I dunno" "Talk to me, am I just not good enough or am I getting boring or what's going on, come on just talk to me" "Well you've been so busy lately and you always have work so you never have time for me. Every time I try to spend time with you you brush me off and just say you're busy or tired or have work or have to leave so I'm just bored and lonely and I wanted some attention so yeah. Mikey turned up at the door and I know he's gay and sleeps around a lot and you dated him so I just wanted something. I know it was stupid but I needed something and you don't seem interested in me lately so yeah, I cheated".

I've never heard him sound so sad and sorry about what he did so I throw an arm around his waist "Oh baby I didn't mean to reject you, I just got the raise and everything's just really full on but I didn't think we were having problems" "No we weren't really, I still love you and there's nothing wrong I just.... I was lonely and horny and every time I tell you that or try to start anything you shut me down and say no so I was desperate. Don't deny it Tricky just think, when was the last time we went on a date, when was the last time we just hung out and watched a movie or just did anything like that or when was the last time we even had sex or did anything sexual at all, we don't spend time together anymore and I miss that. I don't want Mikey or anything else I just want you to pay attention to me for once, I don't care if it's sex or just hanging out together, I just want you".

"I didn't know babe, I really thought we were fine and spending as much time together as we always do" "I know and I'm being a drama queen about it being like 'oh I want attention, pay attention to me' but we're dating and I love you so yeah, maybe just think about it" "Of course, I'll try to make time for you as much as I can, we're gonna go on a date now as well" "Really? But it's your lunch break so don't you have to go to work" "Yeah I do but I don't care, I can take a few hours off, your worth it" "Awesome"

Happily we both get up and Patrick starts pulling his clothes back on and I just pull my pants back up and buckle them again then go over to hug Patrick who's half dressed. "Come on sweetie let's go, and remember next time you feel ignored just fucking talk to me and I'll be glad to fuck you as hard as you want or give you whatever attention you need. Don't ever cheat, you will regret it and I'm better then Mikey or anyone else you could get, no one else can make you feel like I do and I don't want anyone to. I fucking love you" "I fucking love you too" "Good now move your ass"


End file.
